Age of Majesty
by Rosabell
Summary: AU set in egypt.Atemu's priest Seto is a genius and a beauty, but is cursed with ill health.When he advises Atemu to hold a tournament to ensnare Thief King Bakura,his health becomes a weakness predators exploit.Can Atemu protect Seto? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Age of Majesty

Chapter 1

Being a King meant being inhuman. Where other normal civilians can live out their entire lives without taking another life, there was always so much blood on the King's hands. Traitors, criminals, threats to his kingdom, but the same red blood as any other. He gives the order for execution. He gives the order for the procedure. And sometimes he even watches, if the treachery was great enough, and the culture, the people, demand it.

Being a King meant being inhuman. Where other normal civilians show genuine emotion through their actions, genuine empathy, genuine sympathy, love, fondness, no matter if the King feels it as well, his actions are always interpreted to have a second meaning, a second purpose. Bending down to help a sick peasant is read as a political move to win the hearts of the poor. Tending a sick noble is read as a political move to win the hearts of the aristocracy. If he was absent from court, he either cared little for the welfare of his people, or, more commonly, is furious at the lords. If he dresses well, he means to intimidate his subjects. If he dresses sparsely, he means to show his muscles, and prove that he is healthy and will live long, both easing the fear of his people and warning other Kings to stay out of his way.

But of course, Kings are human. Had they been completely inhuman they would make incompetent Kings. And Pharaoh Atemu was no different. He had his preferences, his woes, and his favourites. At present, the latter two were in effect.

High Priest Seto had taken ill again.

It seemed, the Pharaoh thought rather crossly, that the boy (and he was a boy, just as the Pharaoh was as well) had been blessed with all the gifts a man can ask for: height, looks, intelligence, wisdom, and very importantly, great magical power. On a healthy day he is graceful and nimble, and on any day his wit and strategy served him well. But his health seems to remain elusive. Ever since the two of them were little, Seto had always been a step behind due to his health. His intelligence was great, but his weakness drains his drive. Often, Seto would start off even better than Atemu himself, but his endurance would not last. He was always slower than Atemu, would retire early from sport, required more sleep and ate with low appetite. As they grew Seto began to take ill more often, remaining in bed for days. The boy needed to drink a bitter herbal draught three times a day; once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once at night before going to bed. This he must do daily without fail, or else he was certain to become ill, and even when he does it he sometimes collapses in the middle of the day in a dead faint, blood spilling out of his pale lips. He would wake several hours later, disoriented and feeble.

There were certain foods he could not eat. If he ate them he would get so sick he would be bedridden for weeks. Hunting was too strenuous an affair. He could not stay out in the sun for too long, for his body could not take the often scorching sun and heat. And yet at night he must wear enough to keep warm, for his body was even more sensitive to the chill. All these things made him a poor excuse of a man indeed, except Atemu knew, as did his father, that Seto's intelligence greatly outmatched his own. His sense of strategy was unbeatable. And his magic, which was ironic because it drains his physical health every time he uses it, was overpowering. For this reason Seto was a High Priest, whose powers no one questioned and no one, save Atemu on as few occasions as possible, called forth.

Atemu was very fond of his cousin. The fact that his cousin is so unlucky to constantly fall sick was a matter the Pharaoh had been trying to solve ever since he was crowned. So today, like most days when Seto was sick, the Pharaoh walked along the paths in the gardens to the pavilion where Seto rested.

Seto had been sleeping when Atemu arrived. He was wrapped in heavy blankets and when the servant moved to rouse him, Atemu waved her back. Sleep is often the best cure, the only cure, and Seto needed all that he could get to last.

Nevertheless, when the Pharaoh approached, Seto sensed in his dreams the presence of a fellow Shadow user and woke reluctantly.

" My Pharaoh," He rasped. His voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming.

" High Priest Seto." Atemu addressed, sitting by the side of his bed. " You were absent from court today." He began.

Seto's deep blue eyes were glassy today. " I tried." He explained miserably. " I tried."

" You seemed fine yesterday." Tentatively, Atemu held out his hand and placed it over the ailing priest's forehead. It was burning hot. Atemu turned to the servant. " Get a basin with cool water, and a rag."

Seto inhaled, and Atemu heard a distinct rattling in the priest's lungs.

" You caught it over night." Atemu shook his head. " So quick."

" I am sorry."

The Pharaoh ignored that ridiculous statement, instead asking, " What did the healer say?"

The priest seemed to take his time in answering. Actually, Seto was very exhausted from the little talking he did. Sensing this, the Pharaoh patted the covers on the bed. " Never mind. I will ask your servant. Save your energy."

Seto was very ill, perhaps too ill to listen to anything Atemu had to say about the court. " I will leave you to rest now." The Pharaoh told him, just as the girl entered with the water and rag. Seto did not protest. Atemu rose and dampened the rag and laid it on Seto's forehead before leaving. He gave the servant girl a look. The servant seemed to understand. She was to recool the rag from now on.

He left.

oO

In the world of Shadow Magic there were always those who were unfaithful to the Pharaoh because they believe in their own power. Such was the era of the time, with hidden disunity in the kingdom. Under the cover of peace the lords plan the war. The challenge was to keep the war from the knowledge of the civilians, because once the civilians know, the bordering kingdoms will know. And they will not sit aside to watch a civil war. They will take advantage of it.

Certainly, Egypt was a big enough kingdom to intimidate most small groups, but with Shadow Magic it was not something anyone counted on. And with the turmoil inside Egypt, hidden from most but very real, it was definitely a danger. The Thief King Bakura is still alive and on the move. At the moment, the noble was informing the pharaoh of the possible activity in that area and asking for reinforcements.

" The Thief practices a shadow magic of his own." Priest Mahado told the Pharaoh before Atemu could issue any command. He bowed low, his headdress gleaming. In court, only the Pharaoh is King, and no one else, so usually the Tomb Robber was referred to only as 'The Thief' or just plain 'Bakura'. " Issuing troops would not only be ineffective, given the military's lack of magical strategy, but also it might prove to be harmful to the army."

" Reports estimate there are at least two hundred bandits under the control of the Thief King, all very skilled at Shadow magic." The noble nodded. Two hundred was no match for two thousand, but the soldiers did not practice sorcery. It was an odd that must be evened.

" Not to mention," Mahado continued, " Publicly issuing troops would only alert the Thief of our intentions. He would make ready and may choose to attack where our troops are not located."\

_Seto would know what to do._ Atemu thought wryly. Seto was not a match for the King of Games, partially due to his health, partially due to his fate, but he was more than a match when it comes to real life strategy. As if reading his thoughts, his other advisor, Shada, repeated his thoughts out loud. " Perhaps it is wise to consult the his priesthood Seto."

But Seto was ill, and had taken to coughing. It made Atemu anxious because every day he is ill may be his last, at the rate things were going.

" Perhaps," The High Priestess suggested, " It would be wiser to issue a less public order of assassins. After all, it takes an assassin to know an assassin's ways."

" Nay, we have no such assassins we can name to defeat Bakura." Mahado told her. " Not to mention it will reflect badly on my Pharaoh."

Pharaoh Atemu suddenly stood. " Court adjourned." He said abruptly, leaving the throne. A bit startled, his advisors did not leave immediately, but it was obvious where their King was going.

oO

Atemu had waited for a while for his priest to wake, something unheard of. For a Pharaoh to show such respect for his priest was almost heinous, but it was not so much respect as regard. Seto needed his rest, and there was no reason why he should not sleep an hour more. After all, his advice given an hour early will not be an hour more helpful.

The Pharaoh sat by the bedside of the ailing priest. Seto's face was flushed with fever, his breath still rattling from pneumonia. It was faint and weak and frail. The fact that Seto was so far gone that he did not sense the King was troubling. The Pharaoh sighed.

At length, Seto finally woke, seeming with a headache, for he reached up to his head before opening his eyes. He was visibly startled.

" Pharaoh," He breathed, then started coughing. Atemu patted his arm, feeling helpless.

" I have been unfair to you." Atemu told him, risking his dignity by admitting this, and he was forced to swiftly say, " But alas, that is how the world is. I need your advice, friend."

The High Priest's hair was damp with sweat, but the youth pushed himself up so that he was more upright. The pharaoh did not help him, instead directly explaining what trespassed during the court.

The youngest of the High Priests grinned a wry grin. Seto was a genius because he could understand people. He understood their weaknesses and their strengths and knows how to manipulate them to his, or his pharaoh's, favor. this did not limit to the members of the court, but beyond. Name any King from any foreign land, and Seto will tell you how to dethrone him, or make him mighty. It was what set him apart from other priests, despite his youth.

" Bakura is proud of his Shadow Magic." Seto was instantly all business, though his coughing did much to hinder him. " His bandit followers are not so formidable in shadow magic. In fact, given the situation, I seriously doubt that such is story is anything more than that. It may simply be Bakura's strategy to either pomp himself, or intimidate us. And like any oafish leader, Bakura will not attend to missions himself, which is why there was a distinct lack of any news involving shadow magic during any of the raids."

" You think we need not worry about sending troops?"

" Sending troops is most definitely not a good idea." Seto instantly denounced it. " Unless there is something of great value in the village, Bakura will not see fit to risk his neck, or the neck of his followers. If you send troops there the thieves will relocate."

" Hm." Pharaoh Atemu had thought of this as well, but he had to ask just in case. Then, after a hesitation to wait for Seto to stop coughing, he asked again, " What about assassins?"

" The assassins are not people you can employ at ease." Seto shook his head. " Not to mention, even if you could, they can only get rid of the bandit followers. Bakura can just acquire a new band. What you want is to target the leader, not the followers."

" What will target the leader then?"

Seto thought for a while, his lungs spasming, but his concentration unwavering. " Bakura is a proud thief. He is proud of being able to get anything he wants, no matter the obstacle. Because of this he never backs down from a challenge he finds worth facing. He prides in Shadow Magic because given his underprivileged background it was difficult for him to acquire such a skill, let alone master it. He likes to flaunt this in front of noble priests and usually wins. If your Majesty can present him a challenge that he cannot possibly win, but cannot possibly refuse, you can rightfully ensnare him without losing your popularity."

" What do you propose?"

Seto coughed again, and looked at the Pharaoh gravely. " A Duelist Tournament in the capital. With a noteworthy prize."


	2. Chapter 2

Age of Majesty

Chapter 2

" All pay heed!" Cried the soldier, announcing to the city about the tournament. " Orders from his greatness, our Pharaoh, that there shall be starting ten days before midsummer night a contest of skill and strategy..."

_" He will come obscured." _Seto had told Atemu as they planned. _" He is a thief, after all, and wanted throughout the nation. He will come obscured, possibly with a hood, possibly with his hair dyed. Nevertheless, he will come, and he will seek to find the prize in the palace without going through the contest first. However, he would want to play as well, just to gloat at how he defeated us later on, so he will leave the prize where he finds it until the day of the finals."_

_" Are you sure he will last so long?" _Atemu had asked.

_" Perhaps. We shall suppose he does for now. It is, after all, a likely possibility." _Seto replied, coughing harshly. He paused for a moment, exhausted. Atemu looked at him apologetically, but Seto bravely pushed on. _" On the day of the finals he will plan to steal the prize. Most likely if he wins he will immediately try to escape. His plan will be to reveal it to the public after he is well away from the law, that way he is both safe and victorious. We shall have to stop him before then."_

_" Indeed."_

_" The fact that he will not steal the prize when he finds it is very important." _Seto continued. _" This means we must practice a similar hand. We should post guards that act as regular guards to prevent the prize from being stolen, but we should also post guards that act only as watchers. Because he will not steal the prize, we can afford to place these guards in locations that guards would not normally be posted, because they are not expected to act should any situation arise. Therefore, since the Thief is well practiced in avoiding obstacles that may threaten him, he will not realize these particular guards since they will not threaten him directly."_

_" Therefore showing us his alias." _The Pharaoh marvelled.

Out on the streets, the announcer continued listing the information of the tournament, with a huge crowd gathering around. Most were merely peasants, poor lower class people with no means of learning what was necessary to attend the duel. Some, however, were scholars, scribes, who had some education in the Shadow Magic. In the midst of the crowd the Thief King listened with growing interest as the announcer revealed the final prize. There was gold, yes, but also a title: the King of Games. The winner will receive a seal bearing the insignia of the King of Games, and will be honored throughout the country and will even be called upon in the Pharaoh's court.

_A strange prize. _Bakura thought. it was not only far grander than any contest called for, but distinctly odd. The title was very obscure, and seemed to hint at privileges not normally given to any random individual. Called upon in the Pharaoh's court? Is that supposed to mean there was a position available as one of his advisors?

_" My poor health is unfortunately known throughout the land." _Seto had explained to Atemu when he suggested the prize. _" It is obvious that it is getting worse, and no one else will question why you may wish to find another priest."_

_" Seto, do not speak that way."_

_" My Pharaoh, I speak the truth, and this is far more important than my well-being–"_

_" Seto!"_

Seto bowed his head, coughing. _" We speak purely for strategic purposes, cousin."_

_" You know how dangerous words can be."_

_" You must use every advantage you have, my Pharaoh. It is not just a tournament. This is a secret war. A war you must win at all costs. My fate has been sealed from the start. We look to you now."_

Of course. The famous High Priest Seto, son of Akunadin. The wretch was well known for his great power and intelligence, but even more famous for his ill health. As a royal nephew of the court it had been a great grief to the Pharaoh's family when the child had taken ill again and again and again. He had been a favourite of the court, though, and apparently that has not saved him. Doubtless the priest had taken ill again, this time far more serious than before, and the Pharaoh is looking for a replacement. And of course, he would not directly announce it as long as the priest is still alive because that will inspire more intrigues than he would like.

Grinning devilishly, Bakura turned around as the crowd dispersed. How ironic it would be for the one to take the High Priest's place be the very Thief King himself, the outlaw and enemy of the kingdom. It would certainly raise his reputation as the craftiest fiend in existence. this will outway his elusiveness from the guards for the past five years. Even if he does end up getting caught, which he did not intend to allow, he will still be known throughout the land as the one who tricked his way into court and lived to tell about it. And who knows, maybe he would even get the Millennium Rod.

If he lived to tell about it. The Pharaoh's magic rivalled all, but there was nothing Bakura liked more than a good challenge, no matter how impossible. His life had been impossible. He had seen impossible things happen, some of which had been his own doing. And there is nothing more impossible than outwitting the Pharaoh himself, right to his face.

oO

High Priest Seto was well versed in the healing arts, as all priests were, but when a priest himself is sick he requires the labor of another healer. Seto reclined on the bed as the healer felt his pulse.

" How is he?" Mahaado asked.

The healer shook his head. " He may recover, given he is allowed plenty of rest, but it is far more serious than is common at this time of the year."

Mahaado stepped forward and took Seto's pulse himself. Seto coughed violently, looking up at Mahaado.

" You better not use any Shadow Magic." Mahaado warned. " Luckily your plan involves you staying out of the open."

" Hm." Seto grunted, which choked up a mouthful of phlegm. He grimaced at it in his hand. Mahaado handed him a handkerchief.

" You should rest, my friend." Mahaado suggested.

" I think if I rest any more my head will explode." Seto complained. He was literally tired of sleeping. Mahaado chuckled, though his smile turned into a frown as Seto kept coughing.

" What to do with you," the priest sighed as he saw the healer out of the room. Normally Seto would have asked for everyone to leave, since pneumonia was contagious, but it seemed he was too preoccupied to think about it. Or perhaps he was hoping that Mahaado would stay anyway.

" The Pharaoh worries for you." Mahaado told him. " He sighes during court, and we know he wishes you were there."

" I wish the same." Seto coughed. He was wheezing. " My chest hurts."

It was not often that Seto complained about his illnesses, since they were so frequent it was hardly something to acknowledge any longer. Mahaado looked at him grimly. " You wish for me to use magic?"

Seto shook his head. " I think if I cough any more my lungs will fall out. I am getting dizzy."

Mahaado reached out and sent the magical spell to Seto to ease his coughing and sniffling. Once that was done Seto sighed in relief.

" It should last a good five hours."

" It is a reprieve nonetheless."

Mahaado smiled grimly.

Seto sighed. " If I leave the capital I will die."

It was not something Mahaado doubted. " I am certain the Pharaoh will assure that will never happen."

Seto shook his head and kept shaking it, even though it seemed to tire him. " It is not always his choice."

Mahaado gritted his teeth a little. " What is it?" He demanded suddenly. " Do you foresee your death somehow?"

Seto looked at him sadly. " It is not foresight, no." He fell quiet.

Mahaado understood. It was his instincts. Something bad will happen. To Seto, anyway.

" You have friends here." Mahaado suddenly told him fiercely. " You have _family _here. We will _not _let anything happen to you."

Seto smiled faintly. His eyes drifted down, fluttering a little, but he kept them open. Mahaado knew he did not really want to sleep yet.

" The Pharaoh will be seeing you soon." Mahaado told him. He felt a little bad. The Pharaoh's visit always made people anxious, no matter how close they were to him. It was the same with any Pharaoh, and Atemu was no different. He wondered if Atemu even knew about the strain he was causing on the priest. " He is overlooking the preparations for the tournament."

Seto nodded. " Alright."

" You come up with the craziest things." Mahaado grinned. Seto smiled back.

" As long as they work. Let's hope this one does. It is not without its risks, after all."

oO

" You will lead the attacks." Bakura told his second in command, Senmut. " You make sure they think it's my handiwork."

It was alright to tell the rest of his thieves about his plans. Bakura was the only member with enough Shadow Magic to even think about participating in such a tournament. However if the tournament started and there were suddenly no raids, the Pharaoh may or may not suspect, but Bakura did not want to chance that he does.

Taking a bowl of paste, Bakura smeared it on his face to darken his skin. He was leaving that night, and making his way to the capital. By the time the tournament starts he should arrive.

" Good luck." Senmut said. Bakura sneered at him.

" I don't need any luck." Bakura turned to dye his hair black. " Get my cloak and bags. I head off in an hour."

Once his hair was dry Bakura put on his cloak and slung his bag over his shoulder. Outside the thieves prepared an Arabian for him. The horse was stolen, of course, but it was of a noble breed, with the wide forehead and tapered snout and eyes set far apart. She was a mare, fleet of foot, and very durable in the harsh weather. Bakura mounted her and she stamped her feet nervously.

" We await the good news, sir." Senmut bowed. Bakura did not bother responding. Instead he turned the mare's head with a tug of his reins and kicked at her sides, forcing her into a gallop. He had a lot of road to cover.

It was about a week-long trip. Bakura had enough provisions to last him three days. The rest of the time he would have to eat in restaurants and possibly stay in inns. Even though thieves were dishonorable, they would not steal if there were no spending involved, and Bakura was content to spend a few pieces for room and dining in order to win this challenge.

The night was cold in the desert village. On the fourth day Bakura stopped at the inn. He ordered a room, paid in advance, and ordered some drink and supper. He kept his hood on as he drank his mead, observing and studying everyone in the room as he was used to doing.

The doors banged open and Bakura sensed another shadow user.

" Bartender!" the man hollered. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and very darkly tanned. The bartender was a little shrimp of a man, and nervously came at his call.

" Room for one, best you got." The man ordered.

" Yes, yes sir."

Bakura lowered his eyes as the man passed by, contemplating. He seemed like someone who had valuables to steal, with his haughty attitude. Was it worth a distraction?

Unbelievably, the King of Thieves decided it was not. Never before had he suppressed an urge to steal. Stealing was second-nature to him. However, this time he was not interested. Such a man is probably a numbskull anyway, and stealing from him is hardly a victory of any sort.

He was as the High Priest said. He had pride, ambition, and strategy. Whatever he aims for he must achieve, but he selects his aim due to his pride and ambition. Anything else would not suffice.

_" If he wins,"_ Seto told the Pharaoh, _" He will trust his disguise to protect him until after the tournament, where we can ensnare him. We can wait until the final match between you, my Pharaoh, and Bakura, for he will not try to escape then. If he lost somehow in the middle of the tournament, that is when we have to be extremely careful not to let him escape. He will not try to steal the title, but he may come after the Rod, or the money. It is most likely he will come after the Rod. So I hand this Rod for you to keep." _Saying this, Seto reached for his belt, where the Rod was. Atemu reached out, trying to stop him, because that Rod was the symbol of all that Seto was. Seto shook his head.

_" This is for the best. I have no way of defending myself or what I keep, Your Highness. Of all people you are best suited for protecting the Rod at this time. He will not come to you, he will come to my rooms, and once he sees they are not there he will leave for the gold."_

_" What if he hurts you?"_

_" He will not hurt me. I am a dead man to him. It will not present enough of a challenge." _Seto smiled. _" He will head to the gold. You must capture him then. This time, employ a monster to stand guard."_

_" What monster?"_

_" The Dark Magician."_

_" Why?"_

_" Because he is less easily detected, and less easily eluded."_

The man left the inn the next day. Bakura waited about an hour and started off himself, but as he suspected he saw the figure before him and knew the man was heading toward the tournament. Bakura smirked to himself. He was not worried. After all, the tournament was open to all adept shadow magicians. This man was not an obstacle he had to worry about. He will soon defeat him and move ahead in the game.

The King of Games. He licked his lips. Not that bad of a title. And certainly, the reward afterwards, perhaps the Millennium Rod? Even if somehow the High Priest recovered, and the Rod was not given, Bakura will still remain the most infamous thief throughout the land. After all, there are many owners of the Millennium Scepter, but there is only one Bakura.

And that, not some Millennium Item, is what will make history.


	3. Chapter 3

Age of Majesty

Chapter 3

Isis smiled when she realized Seto was not inside. He had gone out to the garden, which was good for him, for the rooms were stuffy and the disease could not easily be dispelled. She gave quick orders to the servants to detoxify the rooms while their master remained outside.

Shada tilted his head, inquiring whether they should join him. Isis nodded. As the two went out, the youngest priest looked up from where he sat in the garden.

" Isis, Shada," He greeted, standing.

" Seto, you are getting better!" Shada was delighted. " Fancy that. We were afraid you would be cooped up in that house for most of the tournament, and yet here you are when it has barely begun." In fact, most of the duelists have arrived, the streets were covered with banners and there was to be a grand opening feast that night. " Will you join the feast?"

Seto smiled. " No." When Isis opened her mouth to protest, he broke in, " I am not so well that I can handle such ceremonies yet, but indeed, I am doing better."

" It's a shame." Isis sat down. " We were hoping you would grace us with your presence. Our Pharaoh would have been so overjoyed."

Seto smiled grimly, still coughing a little. He was forced to turn around to blow his nose. " How went the meeting?" He asked, after this was done.

" It was well." Isis looked at him. Her eyes flashed as the Millennium Tauk showed her brief images. Her face became sullen.

Sensing her mood, Shada glanced at her anxiously. Seto coughed, and noticing her look, smiled grimly.

" Fate bodes not well for me." He guessed.

Isis's expression had descended to downright horror. Seto turned away. after all, it was not easy looking at doom in the face, as Isis's expression seemed to portray.

" What is going to happen?" Shada asked urgently.

" I..."

" Isis!"

" I do not know." Isis lowered her eyes miserably. " I only saw pieces...I do not know how to prevent it."

" Not all destinies are preventable. This we all know well." Seto replied calmly. He coughed once again. " I know I shall die young. I cannot take much hardship before I pass, and death is not a fearful thing. You need not grieve."

The youngest priest then did his best to draw attention to other matters and the subject was dropped. However, when Shada and Isis departed, Shada pressed the issue.

" What did you see?" Shada asked. " What is to become of our friend?"

" I saw him…he was crying." Isis replied, troubled. " The Pharaoh was there, and when Seto tried to reach for him…"

" What?"

" The Pharaoh…he walked away. I do not know what this means. I just felt such a deep sense of despair." Isis bit her lip. " And...there is no way of knowing why." Isis looked aside. " And no way of knowing how. I saw too little to help, Shada."

Shada swallowed and was silent.

oO

The High Priest Kalim was unfortunately more of a fool than his fellow priests. He had decent control over the Shadow Realm and was very loyal, two saving graces that secured him to his status. However, his constant displays of vapidness, while more of an amusement to those like High Priest Seto, were more of an aggravation to Atemu. Certainly, the Pharaoh found the man pleasant, but when situations were dire he did not care for idiocy.

Still, the news Kalim brought was welcome.

" Shada and Isis informed me that Seto has improved." Kalim was wise enough to sense Atemu's troubles. Actually, he would not even be a priest if he could not tell, since Atemu made no attempt to hide his concern. It was not an act of weakness, not to his own people. And he had no real enemies that could use this against him.

" Has he?" Atemu looked at him, mood instantly improving.

" He was out in the garden." Kalim told Atemu. " He is out of bed, at least."

Atemu made to go see him.

" My Pharaoh!" Kalim called, rather tactlessly, and Atemu turned around, impatient once again. " What?"

Kalim hesitated. " Last when Isis and Shada left...he was resting..." He looked rather uncomfortable now.

Atemu sighed. He better not seem too desperate and over the top. It would not do for the King to be too emotional. Pausing for a moment in silence, he turned to the other direction, toward where the field was being cleared for the upcoming duels. It was very sunny outside, as often was in Egypt, and in general there was a cheerful air about how things were going. Of course, that was because the servants did not understand the hidden intrigues within the tournament. All they know is that the winner will have a grand title and may meet the Pharaoh himself, after dueling with him. They did not understand that Atemu had been hinting the demise of one of the High Priests.

This was something, actually, even Kalim caught, although he was far slower than the others. When he did understand he was rather unhappy about this and asked to meet Atemu personally. He listed the various reasons why Seto may not actually be dying at the moment, and why Seto was a valuable asset to the priesthood and should not be dismissed. Atemu had struggled whether to tell Kalim about the real purpose of the tournament. The other priests were able to understand instantly that this was a trap to ensnare Bakura, but Kalim, despite having talked about Bakura's issue just that morning, completely missed the point. It was Mahaado, at last, who clarified things for the poor fool.

But Kalim had been right about one thing. There was no one who can replace Seto. Atemu felt a heaviness in his heart as he thought about his cousin's curse. Seto was doomed to die early, from logic alone, but the Pharaoh still hoped there was, well, hope for him. Because Seto always managed to come back before. Sickly, frail, weak, but back. And surely, someone as brilliant as Seto would not be released from this world just like that! There was so much he could give, so much the world could give him in return...

Unless Osiris himself wanted Seto by his side?

Kalim glanced nervously at his King. Pharaoh Atemu had gone silent again, musing, over his cousin no doubt. He looked over at the figure giving orders and instructions. Priest Mahaado had been appointed supervisor of the tournament. Atemu would not be present for all of the games, only the semi-finals and finals, and the opening and closing ceremonies.

Atemu watched the procedures for a while in silence, his face impassive. Then he turned around before Kalim could react, and headed back into the palace grounds.

oO

The capital was truly a splendid city. However rich the rest of Egypt may be, all the best were sent here. Here, the marble structures stood tall and proud on the golden land, and in the distance the pyramids of ancient Pharaohs could be seen. The people were dressed in splendid clothing, the style of the year, and here of all places there were different _types _of people, some as fair and pale as elves, for they come from the north across the Mediterranean, others dark like black coffee. It was a busy place, with the palace looming majestically in the distance as if watching over everyone.

There were banners hanging everywhere, welcoming the duelists to the tournament. Bakura strolled through the streets calmly, his hands itching to pick some pockets. But as much as he might get away with it, he really wanted an easy escape when the time comes, and carrying all of his rewards back to the band did not appeal to him. Instead, he languidly searched for the inn that was both cheap and close to the palace where the tournaments were being held.

The Shadow Games were not games that just anyone could play. However, it was hard to remember that when they were all in one place. It seemed the city was filled with shadow users, even though in actuality the grand total might only amount to about eighty contestants from the entire Kingdom. In the crowd Bakura could see the man he met a few days ago at the inn. He had reserved a room already, it appeared, for he was out and about without his horse.

The mare snorted and nudged Bakura, who glanced back distastefully. However, like any man with an inkling of wisdom, he treasured a good Arab. Stallion or mare, the horse had many times in history proven to be the difference between life and death, victory and defeat, pride and shame. He patted her nose tolerantly, knowing that perhaps, in the end, this mare might save his life.

Of course, he still had to get her into a stable.

Finding an inn was no trouble, though ridiculously costly. Still, Bakura was a thief, and a good one, which meant that he had no qualms about spending a little to get a bigger reward. It was the whole point of stealing, after all. So he headed out into the streets to gauge his competitors.

Most of the shadow users were poor rich boys or girls whose parent or ancestor was a noble with great power, but had little to speak for themselves. The hunk of a man Bakura followed here was not one of them. From his savage look it was obvious he was not really a noble, but one of a more humble descent. Bakura took an interest to him instantly, tasting another challenge.

The tournament is beginning in two days. Bakura decided to head back to the inn once he had a general impression of the crowd. The first few days will go by pretty normally. It is the last few days where things will get interesting.

But first, he has to find out where the prize money is.

The opening ceremony is tomorrow. That is his chance to sneak into the palace to find out where the prize money was. Of course, he is not going to take it–that would hardly do his reputation any good. He would merely be an ordinary thief with a large sum on his hands. However, in the event that he loses, he needed to get the gold. After all, he came all this way. To leave empty-handed would be a blow to his ego.

He mused, planning on the next few days. It suddenly occurred to him that he never signed up for the tournament. Since transportation was slow, he still had time until tomorrow, but since there was nothing to do at the moment he headed toward the palace.

" Name," Said the cleric, dressed in white linen. He was young, an almost delicate flower of a thing. On an ordinary day Bakura would have liked to kidnap someone as unassuming as he, but today, and for the next ten days, he had more important matters to take care of. Besides, he needed him to enter his name.

" Malik." He grinned, though the boy's head was bent down as he wrote and did not see.

That done, there was nothing more to do except wait for the opening ceremony.

oO

In the evening Seto was actually doing a lot of walking back and forth. This may be because he was getting better, but Mahaado had a feeling it was more because the young priest was restless.

" I for one, think you have nothing to worry about." Mahaado declared to him. " It was a sly plan of yours, my friend."

" I was not thinking about the plan." Seto replied, standing still to speak. " I just wish to be on my feet."

" You are practically radiating nervousness. Come, sit with me. There is plenty of time for you to do all the walking you desire once you are completely recovered."

" I am recovered enough," Seto protested, but when Mahaado held out his hand to check his pulse Seto sat down.

" Your father would have been proud." Mahaado told him gently. " He was always proud of you."

Seto sighed. " There has not been word from him for years, and I suppose it is foolish of me to hope, but I wish he is alive."

" Perhaps he is. Perhaps he is on his way back now."

" No, if that were the case, I think at the very least the Pharaoh would know."

" Why? He would not report to the Pharaoh first, surely. He would call the Millennium Rod."

Seto was silent. Mahaado stared at him. " You do not have it on you." He realized.

Seto held his face. " I am losing my touch." He muttered.

" Where is it?" Mahaado stood up, alarmed for his friend. " You did not lose it, did you?"

" Of course not!" Seto snapped. " I am not that daft!"

Mahaado paused. " You gave it away. Who did you give it to?"

" Who do you think?" Seto retorted, a little defensive. " The Pharaoh!"

" And he took it?" Mahaado had the mind to storm to Atemu's rooms to demand what the King was thinking.

" He had to." Seto shook his head. " I cannot wield Shadow Magic, Mahaado. I cannot protect the Rod at this time."

Suddenly Seto's restlessness made a lot more sense. " You are worried about your Shadow Magic?"

Seto looked torn, as if he wished Mahaado did not figure it out. Mahaado could understand. He just wished the boy would trust him more. In the world of politics, however, that was a lot to ask for. However, the boy seemed resigned to his fate.

" Every time I use it," Seto looked defeated, " I get weaker, as if it were possible. It has gotten to the point where I wonder if I dare to ever use it again."

" You have friends here, and royal blood." Mahaado told him. " The gods will not be so unkind as to leave you defenseless."

" They may deign to deem me useless."

" Perhaps it is merely a way to let you rest." Mahaado told Seto. " You know how Shadow Magic drains all of us. And yours was the greatest, and therefore the most draining. The ways of the gods have always been somewhat mysterious, but they have always favored you. It shows."

Seto gave him a skeptical look. " I seem to be getting a lot of this from you." He smiled wryly.

Mahaado sniffed. " You youngsters are too stressed out these days." _But then, youngsters did not get sick quite as often and live to suffer about it._

" You will be fine." Mahaado promised.

oO

The opening ceremony began two hours before sunset. Pharaoh Atemu stood at the high altar with his priests by him. As far as Bakura could tell, the youngest priest was not present. It did cause a little bit of a stir–the people were murmuring about the absence of the most brilliant of clerics.

" My people," Pharaoh called out grandly. He was known to be short, but his personality and majesty seemed to cover that up quite adequately, " It brings me great joy to see so many of you here. Tonight we welcome all the contestants of the Midsummer Duelist Tournament. The final victor will receive the grand title of the King of Games..." Bakura stopped paying attention, instead studying the palace behind the Pharaoh. There was no real way to tell what the internal structure was like from the outside, but studying the building was helpful if he had to climb it.

The Pharaoh concluded his speech not long afterwards, and the celebration and music began. Bakura broke silently from the crowd and slipped into the palace behind the guards. Taking a careful pause to make sure no one noticed, and indeed no one has for they were preoccupied with the celebrations. It was a perfect time to go in, since most of the servants in the household were outside with everyone else, and those who did linger inside were easy to avoid.

The room with the prize was easy to find, but that was not surprising because, after all, the Pharaoh probably did not expect a thief to turn up. It was just as well, Bakura hardly expected to be invited. However, prudently enough, two guards stood outside the room to the prize. Bakura could see the gold glittering in the dark room from the light outside. They had wisely chosen to keep the door open. It would have been ridiculous, except if the door had been closed, had something happened to the room's contents no one will ever know until the room was opened again.

He slipped in for a closer look, avoiding the guards. This is definitely the prize room. He licked his lips, itching to steal, but his pride would not let him. After all, the steal is worth nothing compared to the taste of victory had he tricked the Pharaoh to his face. He turned around.

Now to get out of the palace. He made his way up, dodging a few servants along the way and hiding in random rooms as they passed. He would head back the way he came, but as easy as it was to enter, the door was not built so that he could easily exit without being certain he was not seen, since the wood blocked his view of the guards. It was more prudent to exit from where there were fewer people about, and where he had a clear view of the guards.

When he did make it out of the palace, he was in the gardens outside the palace. There was a house that remained within the palace territory, and he hurried over before any guards could spot him on the grounds. Ducking under the shade of the house, he considered his options. He could go over the roof, but that was risky. It was better to go in. After all, it was a priest's residence, and all the priests except the youngest had gone to the celebration.

He entered the house through the window on the side. It opened to an empty study, with scrolls and tablets neatly on shelves. There were some artifacts–busts of goddesses and gods, foreign vases, and a table with papyrus strewn over it. The door was closed and he opened it cautiously and peered out into the hall. It was also quite empty.

Still careful and silent, he stepped out. There was a room with an open door further down the hall. He inched toward it and peered through to make sure no one was in it.

And his breath caught in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Age of Majesty

Chapter 4

The sun by then was setting, so the room was bathed in a red glow. Seto was preparing to go to bed, as he was tired. He was taking off his robes, unwisely in front of an open window, although on palace grounds the priest had no reason to fear others seeing him. He was unbelievably slender, though not so much that his bones could be seen. His blue eyes were a bright contrast to the glowing room. He moved with grace and casualness, though his movements were a little weighed by weariness.

Bakura was not sure what he saw, but it had to be an angel.

He remained frozen, still unseen, but unable to move away. A strange force took hold of his heart, a desire more intense than any he had felt before. He had to go in, but he could not risk his alias. Struggling between entering and leaving, he finally gave in to the former, shrugging off his cloak in one movement and leaping at his prey. Seto did not even have a chance to look up before the cloak wrapped around his head completely and Bakura threw him against the bed. The beautiful being under him thrashed, and Bakura used his own body to pin the frail creature under him, one hand gripping the folds of the cloak to secure it, muffling the cries, and the other gripping both of the priest's thin wrists harshly.

The thief was breathing heavily from restraint. He was struggling to think. He had no qualms about just taking this helpless beauty right there, but that may risk his much more important plan.

He gasped shakily as the hot body under him thrashed one last time and went relatively still, trembling in terror.

It took Seto a brief moment to realize who it was that assaulted him. No one else would dare to enter palace grounds so boldly at this, but he could not comprehend why Bakura would do this. From all his prior conclusions Bakura would have deemed him too obscure to bother. There was absolutely no way, no matter how wise and intelligent Seto was, for the poor boy to predict something like this—that he would arouse Bakura's desire like this. He was male, Bakura was male, he was a sickly priest, Bakura was a thief—it just did not add up. And yet there was no denying what his captor wanted to do.

In desperation, Seto reached for his Shadow Magic—and stopped just short of it. His health could not permit it. Even now, with him hardly caring if he will die right after this, he was physically blocked. And it really came as no surprise. He had been worried about this just yesterday, when Mahaado had visited and Seto could not sense his older friend's presence at all. With Bakura it was as if he had been attacked by an invisible predator.

He opened his mouth to beg—with Bakura he would probably induce contempt and then the thief would leave him alone, but before he had a chance the cloak suddenly lifted past his lips, and though he could not see a dominating mouth crushed into his and a hot tongue pressed in.

Mad with terror, Seto bit down violently. Bakura pulled back with a groan, and before Seto could do anything else a rough hand pulled the cloak back over his mouth and crushed into his throat.

" So," The voice whispered, too low for Seto to remember the voice, " You like it rough? I'm more than happy to oblige."

oO

The Pharaoh was actually a lot more worried about Seto than he ever remembered. Perhaps it was the general feel of the day, but despite the cheery atmosphere of the music and dancing and food, he felt almost apprehensive.

At the moment only Kalim was next to him, and though the priest had the presence of mind to realize his King was troubled, the priest was at a loss as to why.

Withdrawing early from the festival as the sun began to set, the Pharaoh wandered to the palace a little despondently. Kalim kept to his side since the Pharaoh did not dismiss him yet and Atemu let him. Sometimes fools show more wisdom than the normally wise, and there were actually times when Kalim had pointed out the obvious which put both Atemu's father and himself at ease.

As he headed further down the grand halls in the palace, the Pharaoh suddenly felt something strange. Most of the shadow users were at the celebration, but on the other side of the palace grounds there was another shadow user besides Seto. Atemu hesitated a moment in confusion, and Kalim did the same, for the priest also sensed the anomaly.

Alarmed now, Atemu broke into a run. The servants looked after him in alarm as he rushed past, wondering if they should follow. Kalim waved them back. If there was a shadow user the servants stood not chance.

Once out of the palace itself Atemu's pace became even more desperate. The servants in front of Seto's house looked up, wondering if they should announce his arrival at all, but Atemu rushed past them without giving them a chance to. He knew Seto's rooms—he had been there so many times. To his horror he realized that the second shadow user was in that room—and was not leaving.

Bakura, who was fumbling with Seto's trousers while keeping his hand at the priest's throat, looked up when he realized a strong Shadow magician was in the house, and heading towards him. Seto had passed out from lack of air, and Bakura threw the cloak over himself before heading toward the window. _This was not well thought out._ He reprimanded himself as he jumped out without making sure if there were any guards about. Luckily for him, there was not. As he left he opened the gates to the Shadow Realm and entered. After all, the Pharaoh or his priests, whichever it may be, already sensed his presence. He had no reason not to risk the Shadow Realm's aura now.

Atemu burst into Seto's room just as the thief disappeared from this realm. Seto remained prone on the bed. As Kalim scanned the room and the windows to make sure the danger was past, Atemu hurried to Seto's side.

" Seto!" he took the thin shoulders into his arms and shook. " Seto!" He could not be dead! Atemu could sense his magic still!

The servants crowded outside the room, afraid to come in but too alarmed to leave. Seto remained unconscious.

" Seto!" Atemu was getting more frightened by the second. " Seto wake up!" He stopped as he took in the marks on his cousin's pale neck, which was starting to bruise.

Seto sucked in a weak breath and choked to wakefulness. He looked up at the Pharaoh in confusion, then cold horror washed over him.

" My magic!" He cried, panic making him lose his wits completely, or else he would never have confessed this to Atemu. " My magic! I can't reach it!" Tears of fright broke from his eyes. " My magic!"

" What?" Atemu was startled. He had never seen his cousin so terrified. In fact, he had never seen his cousin fear anything, not even when Seto was ill. Seeing his cousin so scared broke his heart and terrified him as well.

" What are you talking about?" Kalim was alarmed as well.

" I lost my magic!" Seto started shrieking, " I can't! The gods–they have forsaken me!"

" Nonsense!" Atemu grabbed his cousin's shaking shoulders. Seto was as close to passing out again as he had ever seen him. " No one has forsaken you! Grab a hold of yourself! Your magic is just fine–we both sense it clear as day!"

" Right..." Kalim was not sure whether he should reach out to the young priest. " I definitely sensed two shadow users in this room."

Seto was grabbing the Pharaoh's arms in a grip so tight that it hurt–it would have been a heinous crime, except first of all Seto was Atemu's cousin, and the boy seemed in shock. He stared at Atemu with glassy eyes full of confusion.

" What?" His voice was hoarse, but much quieter. " You–you sense it?"

Atemu stared back for a moment. " What in Ra's name are you talking about? Of course we sense it. I was not sensing the Rod, you know."

" What?" Seto looked like he could not understand it. " I...I have my magic."

" Is there any reason why you would think you did not?" Kalim stupidly asked.

Seto was trembling again, this time from relief. " I have it?" He glanced back and forth. " I have it! I do?"

Atemu looked up at Kalim, then noticed the servants at the door. " You!" He pointed harshly, frightening everyone, including Kalim and Seto. The Pharaoh ignored this. " All of you, come in here. All of you!"

Meekly, the servants entered the room. Seto looked at the Pharaoh, then at the servants, in confusion, still mumbling to himself.

" None of you are going to speak a _word _of this to _anyone. _Understood? If I hear even a _whisper _of this anywhere, on or off palace grounds, you will all be executed!"

Faces pale, the servants vowed never to speak of this incident ever again, and Atemu released them.

" Kalim," Atemu turned to the priest, " You may enjoy yourself at the celebration."

Understanding instantly, since Kalim was not _so _thick, the high priest gave a low bow and departed.

Atemu sat on Seto's bed next to his trembling cousin. " Now," He said quietly, " What was that all about."

Seto was wiping his eyes, trying valiantly to collect himself. Whatever happened had been more than simply a murder attempt, because try as he might the boy could not stop his tears of panic. Atemu took Seto's hand in his.

" We are alone now." He told his cousin. " You are safe. Now tell me what happened."

Seto was reluctant to confide in Atemu and it showed. He was still shaken by the incident, and was unable to come up with anything to cover it. Atemu sighed in disappointment.

" Seto," He said, looking out the window, " I remember when we were very young, you used to bully me around sometimes because I was shorter and younger than you." Seto made to protest, but Atemu raised a hand to stop him. " I am not trying to blame you. We were both children. But the point was, you were comfortable with me. You never really hurt me, after all if you did my father would not have been so fond of you. But we all were. And we used to share secrets. You used to confide in me all the pranks you pulled on the adults, and I used to do the same. We referred to each other by name. You even gave me a nickname, remember?"

Seto did not protest this time. He was going to apologize for being so insolent so long ago, but he knew that was not what Atemu was getting at.

" I do not know when it was," The King looked at him sadly, " But it was before my father died. You stopped calling me by my name. You started calling me, " Your Highness", and " My Prince". You stopped confiding in me." He paused. " You stopped trusting me."

Seto opened his mouth, then closed it. He had no response to this. A fear was beginning to build up again. If this happens too much he will get worse. The fright earlier was terrible enough.

" I am not blaming you for anything." Atemu told him gently. " I know you are wise. I know you realized that no matter what, no matter how well we know each other, I am King and you are my subject. This divides us. But now I want you to speak to me as your cousin. I want you to trust me as your cousin. As your brother. As your family." Atemu paused again. " You are the only family I have. Surely you can do this for me?"

Seto took calming breaths. Atemu knew he was preparing to confide in him, and gave Seto's hand a squeeze. Silence fell as the priest considered how to start.

" I realized since yesterday," The distraught boy muttered, " When High Priest Mahaado visited me, that something was wrong with me."

" What do you mean?"

" I could not sense his presence." Seto looked at Atemu, and the Pharaoh saw raw fear in the blue orbs. " I could not even sense my own magic. Mahaado guessed my fear, but I did not dare ask if he sensed my presence. He did not seem to notice anything strange," The boy reflected on that for a moment. " I was too nervous to notice at the time that he seemed more confused about my restlessness than anything."

" Hm." Atemu grunted thoughtfully.

" High Priest Mahaado assured me that perhaps it was a temporary solution of the gods for me to...take a break from magic, if you will." Seto looked at Atemu nervously. " He assured me I should be alright."

Atemu understood why Seto was reluctant to reveal this. Without his magic, Seto could not be High Priest, and could not serve Atemu. Of course, there were other ways he could serve–his intelligence was enough, but Atemu did not feel there was a need to convince Seto of that yet.

" Earlier," Seto reached for his throat. The bruises were very prominent now, " I was preparing to go to bed. That was all I was doing." The boy was starting to tremble again. " That was all I was doing!"

" It is alright," Atemu assured him, reaching out to comfort his cousin, " You are fine. What happened was not your fault." Whatever it was.

" I did not sense anything!" Seto's face was pale again. " I sensed nothing, but then all of the sudden something wrapped around my head and I was thrown on the bed."

He suddenly stopped. Atemu waited a bit, but Seto was not continuing.

" What happened next?" Atemu asked.

All Seto could do was give him a look of pure terror. Realization struck the Pharaoh in the gut. He rose, furious.

" Fiend!" He barked, rage turning his vision dark. He was barely aware of Seto crawling to his feet, sobbing in fear and apologizing over and over again. The sound of his cousin's wretched cries woke concern for Seto's health, and he pushed away the anger at Bakura to bend down and help Seto rise. When Seto refused to Atemu, still smarting from indignation, spoke with a harsh voice, " Stop! I am not angry at you. In the name of Ra get back to bed before you hurt yourself!"

He gently helped Seto to bed and drew the thin covers over his cousin. Despite the warm summer nights Seto still required blankets when he slept, to ward him from the chill. Atemu did not sit down this time, instead standing at the window, his heart and mind restless and ill at ease.

" I am not angry at you, Seto." He told the priest, hoping his cousin would believe him. " I am outraged at who did this to you. He knew who you were, doubtless, I am sure. And he knew you were sick. To take advantage of you that way, to attempt to violate you," He shook his head.

Seto was silent, but he could almost taste his cousin's relief. Seto realized Atemu knew Bakura had not been successful. The Pharaoh most likely could tell when he entered. It made Atemu groan internally. What did Seto imagine would happen even if Bakura had been successful? That the Pharaoh would disown him?

But Seto would, in fact, no longer qualify as High Priest. A successful violation would have symbolized the gods forsaking him, deeming him unworthy of the status. And the Pharaoh would have had to strip him of that rank. But that would not have changed the fact that Seto was family, that Seto had served this country for years. Did Seto trust him that little?

The Pharaoh turned around. Seto was curled up, face in his hands, crying from the shock of everything that had happened–his near rape, the fright Atemu gave him, the relief that Atemu did not blame him and the fact that he was unharmed, for now.

Atemu thought of Seto's wretched cry earlier when he believed his magic had abandoned him. He gathered Seto into his arms. " Beloved cousin," He murmured as he soothed the trembling body, " I give you my word. I will never forsake you. Never."

oO

That, Bakura decided, was decidedly the oddest and most brainless blunder he had ever committed his entire life. He had never lost control like that! Always, his thefts, his plans, were careful, with every detail thought out, its consequences analyzed, weighed against the possible gains. _Never _did he mess up in such a manner. He was lucky he had gotten out alive. He was lucky no one had seen his alias. Otherwise he had no hope for heading for the tournament. He could not change his disguise because he had entered his name under this one. He was lucky he did not take the boy before the other priests came, during which he would not have been able to escape so quickly and so cleanly. Not to mention what if the priest was sick? He could have gotten sick too, kissing him like that. No, no, it was exceedingly _stupid _of him...

He raced along the empty voids of the Shadow Realm and reemerged at a safe distance from the celebration, where no shadow user would sense him. He was alarmed, unsettled, and very annoyed with himself. He had thought himself better than that.

But the priest...it had to be a crime for any living being to be so ethereal. For that was what the boy had been. Reluctantly, Bakura recalled the taste of that hot mouth, the feeling of the lithe body thrashing underneath him, the waves of trembles as the boy accepted defeat. It was definitely the High Priest Seto. He had sensed the shadow magic within the body, and more he recognized all the features. The blue eyes. The tall, thin frame. The air of scholarly wisdom.

There was something very strange, however, about what happened. It was not just the fact that Bakura had lost his wits, for a moment. The priest had not fought back. High Priest Seto's shadow magic was legendary in its power, as legendary as his pathetic health. Surely Bakura would have had to wrestle with his magic, before he could do anything else? Not to mention, all experienced shadow users have magic as their instinct already. Surely Seto would have used a flicker of it in desperation when Bakura was choking him?

What if Seto was too weak to even use the magic? There was no doubt he did not lose it. Bakura sensed the shadowy presence as clearly as he sensed the priests, if not more clearly. But the tournament was held to find a replacement for Seto. Of course something had to be wrong with the boy. Was it this? Was the Pharaoh relieving Seto of his duties, so that he never would drain his life away again?

It made sense. Pharaoh Atemu was always fond of his cousin. This Bakura knew. Perhaps Atemu decided it was the shadow magic that had his cousin fall ill so frequently. Maybe the Pharaoh had blocked the magic from Seto, so Seto could recover. Although if that were the case, surely Atemu would give Seto some sort of protection when there are so many other shadow users so close in the area. No, it had to be the sickness itself.

_High Priest Seto cannot use magic..._

Bakura felt desire course through him as he recalled the brief moments with the priest again. He never thought he would want another living being so much. It was always treasure, treasure and fame. He licked his lips. Dead man or not, High Priest Seto was worth the catch. He was no challenge, but this was not about the challenge. This was about acquiring something rare and valuable and beautiful.

And like any other thief, Bakura liked pretty things.


	5. Chapter 5

Age of Majesty

Author's Notes: did something weird. I lost chapter 5 because I didn't bother saving it and it somehow replaced chapter 5 with chapter 6. I guess I uploaded the wrong document? Anyways, sorry about that. Here's a chapter 5, so that chapter 6 would make more sense.

Chapter 5

There was a heavy weight of secrecy on the palace grounds the next morning. Atemu was very cross that morning and Mahaado had a feeling whatever put the Pharaoh in such a bad mood happened only last night. And these days whenever something happens, it usually involves Seto.

Mahaado himself was rather fond of the boy. Back when the late Pharaoh was in power, Mahaado, who was seven years older than both Atemu and Seto, used to play with the children in their spare time. There was a time when Seto had been carefree and ignorant of how cruel life will be to him. He used to call Atemu by his name when no adults were around. It was, predictably enough, the time when his father Akenadon was still around, and it was before the Millennium Items were made.

Sadly enough, when the items did complete their work Seto's health declined even more rapidly, and when the child was twelve years old and Mahaado had just become High Priest, Seto nearly died. It was a moment in their lives Mahaado knew Atemu also remembered vividly. Seto's heart and breathing stopped and his shadow presence disappeared. It took all the power of the healers to bring him back, and required the late Pharaoh's puzzle to seal the boy's soul temporarily until the body could take it again.

Mad with grief over his child's curse, Akenadon abandoned his post as High Priest and left the capital in search of a cure for his child. With no replacement available, Seto was made High Priest. That was around the time when Seto suddenly seemed to grow up. He was always intelligent, with great strategies and always helping his father in court, but all traces of childishness vanished. He became wiser, but also more sorrowful, and fell sick more often. The shadow games he had to play many a time to prove his worth to fellow priests, until his power was as famed as his health. But Seto was unhappy, and when the late Pharaoh died and Atemu became King, Seto seemed to withdraw even further. Before, Seto was open and naive. Now he was introverted, and guarded his secrets as if his life depended on it. His young age would make that necessary, unfortunately.

The duels went on, the crowd gathering as they watched the monsters battle. The duel Mahaado judged was over in less than five minutes; the winner did not even have to try for that one.

Malik had advanced to the next level, and thanks to Seto's ingenious plan they knew to keep a close eye on him. Atemu viewed the name with a critical eye when he learned who it was, and looked for all the world like he wanted to arrest the thief right there and be done with it. Seto had advised him not to, which was wise, because Bakura could rightfully challenge Atemu and while no one could match Atemu's skill except perhaps Seto, the fiend was well versed enough in cheating to perhaps get away with it. Not to mention, Seto had pointed out, it was only a simple matter of using the Millennium Scale, for Bakura to convict himself.

Then later in the day, out of the blue, Atemu called Mahaado to him.

" I need you to do me a favor, High Priest Mahaado." Atemu requested. " My cousin's illness leaves him in a vulnerable state, and there are many shadow users nearby. If you could take him to your protection I will reward you greatly."

Professional words, though both Atemu and Mahaado knew he was not interested in any reward. Mahaado was gobsmacked, however, and hesitated a brief second before telling the Pharaoh he would comply.

Seto looked about as terrible as Mahaado had ever seen him.

" What happened to you?" Mahaado exclaimed before he remembered to watch his words. Seto paled even further and looked like he might faint.

" Seto?" Mahaado called, feeling dread collect in his stomach.

Seto held his head and looked like he was about to break into tears, though he was holding it in with a valiant effort in front of the servants. Mahaado waved to the servants to move ahead so he could speak to Seto alone.

" Are you alright?" Mahaado asked, concerned. " You look like you saw a ghost."

Seto tried to speak but it seemed words caught in his throat. He blinked at Mahaado helplessly, coughing.

Feeling equally helpless, Mahaado silently helped Seto out of the house.

" No." Seto suddenly shook his head when Mahaado called for the servants to bring the car. " I can make it."

" Seto…"

" I can make it." Seto insisted. He did not want any special privileges.

Mahaado sighed. This was the reason no one could hate Seto. Despite his obvious genius, he never expects any special treatment, whether for his intelligence or for his handicap. Slowly Mahaado accompanied Seto as they made their way across the palace grounds. Seto had to stop often for rest, and many a time Mahaado had to feed him water to prevent him from fainting.

At one point Seto sat and stared at the duel taking place in the distance. His face held a stony expression, like he was numb. Mahaado wondered what happened last night that had both Atemu and Seto so on edge.

He had a feeling he did not want to know.

oO

Bakura was watching the duel, since today was not his turn to go. Next to him the man he met at the inn also watched. They were both advancing easily, and Bakura had a feeling he would probably be dueling the man sometime soon.

The man's name was Gahiji, he was a hunk of a man, tall and brutish looking with fierce bushy eyebrows and a large flat nose. He was not watching the duel too intensely, which was fine because the duel was boring. Two idiots battling each other. Even the judges had trouble not yawning. But when Bakura followed his gaze to where he was actually concentrating, his blood boiled.

There was Seto. Sickly, tired, pale, but the sunlight revealed all his beautiful features and he was lovely and perfect. And this Gahiji was staring at him.

Resisting the urge to rip the man in half, Bakura reminded himself that he had gone through similar situations before. Any treasure worthy of stealing had many thieves after it, and Bakura had always managed to emerge on top. For Seto it was no different.

Except it was. Because this time the treasure was a living, breathing person. A work of art, a moving, warm being that could react and could speak back. Bakura shuddered and repressed the memories of that night again.

He will take care of this Gahiji. No one was stealing his priest.

oO

" How are you settling in, Seto?" Atemu asked once Mahaado went out with the servants to arrange the tournament matters. It was rare that they would have so much time alone together like this, but Atemu was taking full advantage of it.

Seto was lying on the bed, exhausted but cleaned. He made to get up. Atemu waved him back down.

" You are ill," He said kindly, " And you received a fright last night. I am sorry I did not protect you better."

" No, my Pharaoh." Seto protested. " It was something I should have foreseen."

How the blazes Seto would have foreseen something like that, Atemu had no clue, but the King did agree that Seto probably should have realized his vulnerability. Still, the priest was sick, and everyone makes mistakes.

" You know you can come to me for anything."

Seto bowed his head. " Yes, Pharaoh."

Atemu paused, feeling anger bubbling inside him. Why was Seto being so formal? " What is wrong, Seto?"

" Nothing, my Pharaoh." Seto paled. He saw that Atemu was beginning to lose his temper.

It was too much. Someone he cared about had nearly been hurt, is ill, and now does not trust him. In fact, it has been a while since Seto had trusted him. He was tired, he had not slept all night because he had been worried for Seto, and he really could not take this kind of aggravation.

" Would it kill you to say my name?" He exploded. " What, do you dislike me so much that you cannot speak it?"

Shocked, Seto stuttered, " No! No my pha—I—"

" What?" Atemu demanded angrily. " Do you not trust me? What are you trying to say?"

Seto broke into trembles, coughing and choking as he did so. He was terrified and bewildered. He could not understand where all this was coming from. The Pharaoh never seemed to mind before, and it was proper, was it not? He had been warned by Mahaado, back when Atemu's father,Aknamkhanan , that he could not be too informal with his King. No matter how close they are, being improper at the wrong moment could get him killed. He had taken that advice to heart and never once shown Atemu or his father any disrespect. Why would Atemu be offended at all? He was only playing his part!

" Stop it!" Atemu yelled, grabbing Seto's wrists. Seto was hyperventilating. " Calm yourself before you give yourself a heart attack! Breathe!"

Seto broke into tears. He was not physically strong enough to be emotionally strong; the tears just spilled out of him. Atemu's expression softened. How could he frighten his cousin like that when he is so sick?

" Breathe," He said, in a gentler voice, " Breathe, that's right."

Seto coughed several times at last, blinking the last tears out of his eyes. He still felt troubled.

" I'm sorry Seto." Atemu released his wrists sadly but captured his hands instead. " I should not have lost my temper like that."

Seto stared at him, eyes wide and glistening as the Pharaoh dropped another bombshell on him. A Pharaoh, doing something he should not? How is that even possible? But of course, it is possible, except the Pharaoh admits it?

" It just feels like," Atemu looked down sadly, " Feels like you are afraid of me." Atemu looked back up, searching Seto's deep blue eyes. " And you were never afraid of me before you became High Priest."

Seto was speechless. He was sure he was going to faint now. He could not handle this pressure.

Atemu squeezed his hands despondently again. " I promised I will never forsake you Seto."

Seto felt tears spill from his eyes again. He knew he had hurt the Pharaoh now.

" I'm sorry," He whispered, " I never meant…I was just…I…" He fell silent.

" Why are you afraid of me then?" The Pharaoh asked sadly.

" I…" What could he say? He was not? Because that would be a lie. Not to mention stupid. He swallowed thickly. " What do you want me to do?" He asked desperately. " You are my Pharaoh, my liege. I am your subject. What do you want me to do?"

Atemu searched his blue eyes for a while, before giving his hands another squeeze. " Good cousin." He apologized softly, before getting up and leaving the room.

Seto grew worse after that.

oO

Kalim met with Atemu as the Pharaoh quietly walked towards the palace, despondent. The priest did not notice his sovereign's dark mood, instead hurrying to explain the emergency.

" My Pharaoh!" He called, " My Pharaoh," He repeated when Atemu stopped.

Atemu sighed inwardly. It looked like bad news and he really was not in the mood to deal with them. " What is it, High Priest Kalim?"

" The Ambassador of Ethiopia arrived today," Kalim stuttered a little, " He requests to meet with High Priest Seto."

The King paused, knowing what this meant. Though not all Egyptian civilians understood the hidden message of the tournament, the foreign politicians did. Seto had been the one obstacle they faced when they had any ideas about the Egyptian territory, and his replacement could mean that Egypt was up for grabs. Of course, since Atemu had not explicitly stated that the King of Games would become High Priest, they had to make sure.

" He is indisposed." Atemu told Kalim. " You know that."

" Yes my lord, but," Kalim stammered, " He insisted on seeing either you or the High Priest."

Atemu was quiet again. " That can be done, but not tonight. Tonight I have affairs to attend to."

" Yes my Pharaoh."

Atemu paused at this, wondering to himself if he had been taking the title too personally. It sounded very easy and natural for the other priests to refer to him thus, but for some reason every time Seto said it he felt like he had been stabbed. Perhaps Seto did not mean anything by it. Perhaps Seto was just doing what others expect of him. But surely, for someone who had referred to him by name, even nickname, for years, surely Seto could say his name now as well? But it seemed impossible for the boy. And the fear and deep, deliberate respect Atemu felt every time could not be false.

He sighed, outwardly this time.

" My Pharaoh," Kalim bravely and cautiously proceeded, " Is High Priest Seto…"

Pharaoh Atemu looked at him searchingly for a moment. " He will be well." He said.

At least he hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6

Age of Majesty

Chapter 6

Kalim had only said "ambassador", which was a stupid mistake because the Ethiopian was a prince. When Atemu realized this he understood suddenly why he had asked specifically for Seto, who was, in his own way, a prince as well. Normally ambassadors only associate with those of their own rank, and rarely do they meet with those of higher rank. In a way, Seto would have been of higher status than most ambassadors.

Having no other choice in this case, since it was important that Seto _not _see Prince Mekonnen, and to allow other priests to meet with him would be an insult, Atemu ventured to welcome the Ethiopian himself.

However, he first called, differently from he usually did, for Isis's counsel, because he did not want to weary Seto further. Isis came to the main palace, seemingly already aware of what she was called in for.

It is a habit, even a necessity, for any advisor of a King to point out the plots even if the King might see them himself. Though Isis knew that Atemu saw the hidden motives already, she still mentioned them as a way to silently confirm Atemu's own beliefs without Atemu having to ask.

" High Priest Seto is a formidable strategist. As a High Priest he is the most difficult obstacle for enemies to try to take over the kingdom. If he is really to be replaced, the Ethiopians may see this as a chance to try to attack us. It is more of a certain victory for them without Seto—Seto's plans have caused much mishap for them when they tried before. They may wish to attack again."

" To encourage the idea that Seto is being replaced will encourage an onslaught." Atemu folded his arms. " And yet, we cannot lie to the kingdom at this time without lying to them as well."

Isis hesitated. " I am afraid, my Pharaoh," She admitted reluctantly, " Only High Priest Seto can answer our dilemma."

Seto, however, was not really in the shape to advise anyone. Though he had slept well he woke with a massive headache and stomach cramps. When Atemu went to see him, and it was only for Seto that Atemu did this favor, for priests were supposed to come to the Pharaoh, not the other way around. Not bold enough to yell at the Pharaoh, he did decide that he could risk being rash enough to rant about his fellow priests.

" Do they not have any brains?" He complained grumpily. " Of course they're not going to attack. They have no clue who your new priest is. If he turns out to be better than me they'll suffer heavier losses. What did Isis think they were going to do, jump at the opportunity?"

If he had been in a better state Seto might have realized he just insulted Atemu as well, for Atemu had believed the same thing, but Atemu decided not to take offense. Seto had on many occasions in the past taken advice from his fellow priests, who were all older and more experienced.

" What if they decide to use the tournament as an excuse though?" Atemu asked. " All the Shadow users are gathered in the capital. This leaves the other areas unprotected."

" They will not." Seto replied irritably. " The Shadow Realm will cover that. They know about Isis's tauk. We can carry the army there easily if we have to."

" Only you and I can do that." The Pharaoh pointed out. " And right now you are indisposed."

" I can't do this." Seto suddenly looked like he was about to start sobbing from frustration. " I _can't!_ Just trust me on this!"

Surprised, Atemu stared at him as Seto tripped, nearly falling on his face. The priest coughed violently, then let himself fall to his knees. In his shock Atemu had forgotten to give Seto permission to sit.

" What is wrong?" Atemu cried, fear gnawing at his heart. " What is wrong with you?"

Seto did not answer. He fell forward and lay there, shuddering. Panicking, Atemu called out.

" Someone call a healer!" He yelled, before bending down to reach for Seto. " Seto? Seto, answer me! Seto?"

But Seto's eyes slid shut and he never answered.

oO

" It was the trip across the grounds." The healer told the Pharaoh. " He did not get enough rest. He should be alright if he gets enough rest. The pneumonia did not clear up completely yet. I have given him something to treat his lungs. Once that clears up he should have more energy. As for the irritableness, that came with fatigue, I would guess, and stress."

" Hm." Atemu was not so naive as to believe Seto was not stressed. Perhaps it was really time to let his cousin go have a vacation somewhere. However, that will have to wait until Bakura is executed.

Seto was lightly dozing, and Atemu turned to leave, but Seto woke with a start.

" I still cannot sense anything." He mumbled.

Atemu turned to look at him, waving the healer away so he could speak to Seto alone. The healer obeyed, closing the door behind him. Atemu sat by Seto's bed.

" I can sense you perfectly well." Atemu assured Seto. " Your magic is not gone."

" That hardly matters if I cannot use it." Seto looked at Atemu. " What if I can never use magic again?"

" Then you will not have to." Atemu replied, feeling this was the best time to convince his cousin of his worth. " You are not widely feared for your shadow powers so much as your cunning."

This did not seem to make Seto feel any better. " It has never been this bad before." He whispered, small and frightened. " It has never been so bad."

Atemu begged to defer, remembering all those times when Seto had fallen ill and bled. It had been scary, but perhaps it was not so terrifying for his cousin as it had been for him. His father never told Atemu to take good care of his cousin because it simply was not done and was not appropriate, but he did tell others, all the servants and lords, to protect his nephew, and Atemu knew that underneath all that Akhenamkhanen had meant him as well. Maybe Seto merely meant his sickness never blocked his magic in this way before.

" You will get your magic back." Atemu told him. " If it puts you at ease we can ask Isis to make sure."

Seto suddenly smiled wistfully, all traces of fear lost. " She already saw enough, I think, that I would not want to."

Atemu froze. " What do you mean?"

Seto winced. He remained stubbornly silent.

" You can tell me," Atemu glared, " Or I can hear it from Isis. It is up to you."

Seto closed his eyes. " I am not certain what she saw. She just had a look of mortification. I did not ask. She did not seem to understand it either."

Atemu paused, and nodded, deciding to accept that. " I will leave you to rest. Once the tournament is over, perhaps you should leave court for a while to properly recover. There is no way you can completely heal if you constantly have work to do."

Seto clasped his hands together. " Many thanks, my Pharaoh."

Atemu hesitated, still feeling somewhat stung. He was not sure how he would feel if Seto and he were on more casual terms, but it had to be better than Seto being so fearful of him. It was prudent for anyone else, but as a cousin and a childhood friend, they used to be almost like brothers. It made him almost wish that he were not Pharaoh, that someone else was.

Of course, there were many things that made him almost regret being Pharaoh.

" Get well soon, Seto." Atemu left before Seto could say any more 'My liege's or ' My Pharaoh's.

oO

Though Seto had expressed annoyance at the idea that they should be worried about an attack, Atemu was not so willing to completely trust Seto's judgment when the young priest was obviously in discomfort. Seto had not explained his reasoning the way he usually did, instead presenting an argument for each of Atemu's. However, it seemed that Seto had already considered the matter from the ready way in which he denied any of Atemu's concerns. Seto had been confident, at least in the beginning, that there was a way to avoid an attack from Ethiopians if the tournament was announced.

The question was why.

From Seto's earlier deductions, the Ethiopian King was a very hesitant man, always waiting too long to analyze the situation and constantly missing opportunities despite the better counsel of his advisors. He hated acting without knowing all the details, which is something that had cost him many an advantage in the past. The best way to avoid any action on the King's part is to keep him in the dark by keeping the information ambiguous. And since Atemu had never actually announced any replacements to be made, and the intent had only been intimated through the statement that the King of Games will be called to court, he decided to personally meet with Mekonnen to give him absolutely no new information.

Mekonnen was a dark, handsome man of twenty. He had a very sinister look about him. Atemu had a feeling he might want to kill his older brother, the Crowned Prince, for the throne, and thanked the gods that such an idea will never occur with Seto. He briefly wondered how he would feel if Seto ever got such an idea. Would it pain him more to see Seto grinning in triumph as he took his last breath, or would it be worse to see the silent hatred in his cousin's blue eyes as he is condemned to death?

But he disregarded the notion. After all, Seto's weak health would kill any hope of being Pharaoh, and even if Seto had been healthy the priest would never betray his cousin like that, simply because Seto was a good, kind person.

It was unfair, that Seto had to suffer this way. Perhaps it was just as well though. Seto would have been perfect, had his health been better. And Egyptians knew as well as anyone that perfection never lasts in this world.

Mekonnen bowed, for Atemu was of higher status than he. Atemu sat in his office of sorts and did nothing but look at the prince to acknowledge his presence.

" My father sends his greetings, Pharaoh," Mekonnen began a little haughtily, " And hopes to emphasize his enthusiasm for the partnership of our people."

Atemu was seated, and did not offer Mekonnen a seat. " I trust you and your family are well."

" Yes, thank you Pharaoh." Mekonnen bowed again, as was proper.

Atemu set down the papyrus, but before he could say anything Mekonnen began again,

" My father has received news of High Priest Seto's retirement."

" Has he?" Atemu kept his face and voice slightly puzzled. " We have never released such an announcement. We have, however, been holding a tournament for the past three days to determine the strongest shadow user in the country."

" Ah yes," Mekonnen bowed again, " My father, the King of Ethiopia, hopes to one day unite all kingdoms in an international tournament of Shadow Magic, with your approval, Pharaoh."

This tangent Atemu was willing to take. " That is a splendid idea. I shall send out invitations for the coming New Year. However, surely we must hold a conference to discuss the regulations of such an event."

It was a mistake for Mekonnen to mention an international tournament, for from then on Atemu never allowed the prince to return to the topic of Seto again. In the end Mekonnen was shown to his guest rooms in the palace. Atemu resisted the urge to visit Seto again. To go would only aggravate the priest, and slow his recovery.

oO

Mahaado yawned as he headed back to the house. The servants bowed in front of him as he passed. It had been a long day, with several very long and intense matches that had nearly gotten out of hand. He was more than ready to go to bed.

Most of the servants had gone to bed, something they were not quite supposed to do, but Mahaado could forgive them. It was very late, the moon had been out for hours already. A servant lighted the way with a candle and several followed to help him undress and prepare for bed.

As far as he knew, Seto was the only priest to enjoy preparing for bed alone. It was a strange idiosyncrasy of the young priest, even from when he was a child. When Atemu had attempted that he received a scolding from the late Queen, who told him that it was not proper for princes to undress themselves like peasants. Seto was able to get away with it, though, because he was able to use his health to get out of a lot of things.

He went to bed. He did not even realize that he no longer sensed Seto's shadowy presence.

oO

Seto was in the deepest sleep he had ever been in. He was so far gone that even in the dreams he felt heavy and slow. It seemed like he was fading, falling more and more so that the light above him seemed impossible to reach. He was really tired from everything that happened and spent most of the day sleeping after the Pharaoh left.

Gahiji used his shadow magic to cloak his presence. It was a neat trick taught to him by his master a long time ago. His master, a mentor hired by his father who was a noble, regretted that decision several years later when he "accidentally" let loose a bunch of Shadow monsters on himself. No one ever suspected Gahiji, for no one sensed him.

In the pale moonlight Seto was a sleeping angel. His skin was smooth as porcelain and his long lashes were shadowy under the moonlight. The man raised a rough hand to brush against that cheek. Seto did not stir.

He had intended on using this same trick on the priest, but the sickness had taken away even that bit of magic. It will grow back, if Gahiji knew anything about magic, but for now it was a distinct advantage. He just had to avoid the other High Priest who was supposed to be protecting Seto.

Slowly lifting the thin covers, Gahiji took in the vision of beauty before him. Against the pale linen Seto's body looked thin and delicate. The exhausted priest did not sense the danger at all, not even shivering in the sudden chill. One arm was at his side while the other was bent up so the hand rested next to his head.

Gahiji took out the rope he brought with him and seized the thin wrists. Seto woke with a start, blinking blindly in the darkness, but before the priest could react Gahiji had flipped him over to his stomach and wound the rope around his wrists behind his back. Tying it with impossible efficiency, he grabbed the gag he prepared as Seto let out a scream, flipped the boy back over and stuffed it in the boy's mouth. Seto kicked up, but Gahiji grabbed that thin leg easily. He tossed it down to the side and hoisted Seto's body over his shoulder. Pinning Seto's legs against himself to stop the futile thrashes, Gahiji turned to the window and leaped out. The back of Seto's head knocked violently against the top of the window as Seto arched up, and the boy went limp as blood poured down to his forehead and dripped onto the ground as his captor rushed away.

oO

Bakura sensed there was something wrong with the air around him. It has been days since his last steal and the thief was itching for another one. It had gone to the point where he could barely catch his much needed rest. Even though tomorrow he had a match, the thief decided he could do without sleep tonight. After all, he had yet to meet any shadow user that could match his skills and power.

The only place worth robbing, really, is the palace. And since Bakura had a good idea of its layout thanks to his previous venture for the gold, he had no qualms about sneaking into again. This time he is leaving the prize for later.

The guards were easy to avoid, it was the Pharaoh and his priests that Bakura had to worry about, and from previous experience Bakura knew he could dodge them. There was one particular treasure he had in mind anyway, and although he was not going to be as stupid as he was last time, he knew Seto could not use or sense shadow magic. Perfect.

It was obvious, however, as soon as he got there, that Seto was not in his house. Bakura had been wondering why they allowed the sick priest to go through the palace grounds, but apparently Seto had been moved to another priest's care. Which made things considerably more complicated. Bakura paused on top of the roof, considering. He could not afford to take any risks. If he was discovered there was no going back. But he really wanted to see Seto.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow jumping out of the other priest's window. He was carrying a load, and as it bobbed up and down over his shoulder Bakura recognized Seto's form clearly. _He is kidnapping him…_gritting his teeth in sudden anger, Bakura threw caution out the window and gave chase.

He is the Thief King Bakura, after all. No one steals from a King.


	7. Chapter 7

Age of Majesty

Chapter 7

Gahiji slipped into the shadow realm. The light body over his shoulder bobbed as he rushed across the dark plane. He did not want to stay here for long; shadow monsters had a tendency to become uncontrollable once they are in their own element. Reappearing outside the palace grounds, he had just enough time to dodge a magical blow as someone followed him out.

Whirling around, Gahiji returned the attack. Seto dropped from his shoulder and crumpled like a rag.

" Who are you?" He demanded.

" I can ask you the same question." The mysterious figure hissed back.

" Why were you following me?"

" A little suspicious, that." The figure gestured, " A shadow user, sneaking about palace grounds when not employed. You do realize that is not legal, hm?"

" And what about you?" Gahiji sneered back. " I don't suppose you were strolling easily down the path like you owned it either." He knew who the other one was now. He recognized the presence.

" I got curious." Malik replied, still in the shadows. " After all, I could not see what had the great Gahiji so sleepless that he had to go to the _palace _to ease his ills." Moving slightly closer, he continued, " And what is that precious load of yours there? You really should take care of your items better."

Stepping so one leg was at each side of the priest's body, Gahiji went into the defensive pose, reading to unleash any type of magic if necessary.

" This is none of your business!"

" Oh, but I think it is." Malik stepped into the moonlight. " What is this? Tsk tsk." He shook his finger at Gahiji. " From a duelist too. Kidnapping? Now why would you want to do such a thing?"

Gahiji sneered. " What are you going to do about it, hm?" He challenged.

" Why, stop you, of course." Malik smiled. It was one of those very terrible smiles. " After all, can't let you get away with such a crime, stealing away the treasure of the palace. Can we?"

oO

The duel was long, and admittedly difficult, but in the end Bakura had the upper hand. Gahiji fled, escaping into the shadow realm, and Bakura was tempted to follow him. They had both received external wounds, Bakura having the worst ones to the chest, stomach, and neck, but once Gahiji's magic failed him, the thief went to inspect the treasure he named.

Seto was barely breathing, and he had lost a lot of blood from his headwound. It was dangerous and almost guaranteed to be infected. His shadow presence was a mere wisp now, barely detectable. There was blood all over him, and at first Bakura feared he had been too late, that the duel had taken too long.

It was the first time since he first became a thief, with nothing to lose, that Bakura had ever been truly frightened. Stripping a piece off his sleeve, he quickly wrapped it around the priest's head, pulling tight, cursing Gahiji and his carelessness.

Lifting the boy, his heart clenched as he felt Seto's presence fade a little further. Seto was dying.

A trip to the Shadow Realm could prove fatal for Seto, but so would remaining in this plane. With a deep breath, Bakura muttered an oath (he never prayed) and slipped into the darkness, hoping against hope that the boy would survive for him.

oO

The operation was long, and expensive, but Bakura had enough gold on him to spare. Fourteen stitches. Just how hard had the priest hit his head in the struggle? But the Egyptian doctor was good once paid, and Bakura ordered a room at a nearby inn.

He actually had no idea where he ended up, something which never happened before. However, he knew how to read, and when there was time he could go into the streets and figure it out for himself. Right now what mattered was Seto must get better.

The doctor assured Bakura that the boy should recover, though he could not promise that Seto did not suffer any permanent injuries. And the boy had been ill from the start, something that worked against their favor. Bakura stayed by Seto's side, holding him, refusing to leave unless he had to. No longer could he view the boy as just an item of beauty to snatch and shred. Seto was now a fragile jewel to be protected, a flower to be tended.

Seto had to heal.

Days passed.

Seto began stirring in Bakura's arms, movements so feeble it tugged at the heart Bakura did not know he had. The priest was cold and cuddled against the thief desperately for warmth. Bakura was more than happy to give him what he needed. At last Seto's impossible blue eyes opened and he blinked up, like a newborn fawn, at Bakura's face.

Bakura was not sure what to say. He was a thief, and had even attacked Seto, though perhaps Seto did not recognize him. How should he explain to Seto why they were in the same bed?

" You're awake." Bakura chose to say. " You had me worried."

He did his best to keep his voice low and non-threatening, not that it would have mattered. Seto blinked at him again, but did not seem all that alarmed, just confused. He moved to sit up, and Bakura let him go. The thief was not certain if it was a good idea to let Seto sit up like that, but he figured if Seto was ready it would not hurt.

In the end he just fluffed the pillows a bit. Sitting up made Seto's head hurt.

" Who are you?" Seto asked, looking at him groggily.

Before Bakura could think better of it, he replied, " Kamenwati." He wanted to smack himself. Seto's intelligence could easily see through that and read 'dark rebel' to be Bakura. It was too late now.

Except Seto did not see through that.

" Hn." The boy coughed heavily. Bakura could hear a flutter in the his throat. " Who am I?" He asked nervously, distressed.

The thief could not believe his good luck. So shocked was he that he stared at the priest in open astonishment for a full minute. Seto did not notice Bakura's lack of surprise when he asked for the thief's name, for the priest was too preoccupied with his own. Getting more anxious, Seto began coughing violently, holding his head as each cough forced pain into his skull.

" Easy there," Bakura reached for him, doing his best to repress his ecstasy, " You hit your head." He really should have expected something like this, since the doctor had all but promised him something like this would happen. " It's ok, you'll be fine. Your name is Adjo. You were ill. We were travelling…for adventure, but you got sick and fell and hit your head. You'll be alright, I'll take care of you."

Sweet Ra! Now _that _was an impossible thing if Bakura had ever seen one!

oO

" What?"

The young Pharaoh's voice was quiet but his red eyes flashed with fury. Mahaado glanced at the ground where Seto's blood had dried and darkened and trembled. Seto was wise, Seto was wise, for at the moment even with years of childhood friendship between tem Mahaado was not certain he could survive his lord's wrath.

" I gave him into your care." Atemu hissed, more terrible than anything Mahaado had faced. A living god. " I trusted you with his well-being. You were to take care of him, to ensure that he had whatever he needed, _including protection._"

Mahaado shuddered, unable to speak.

" What happened?" Atemu exploded, his voice ringing out across the grounds. " _What in the name of Ra were you doing last night?!"_

Mahaado fell to his knees. " Pharaoh, my Pharaoh," He shook in terror, " I…it was late, the duel, I…" What could he say? " I sensed nothing…" This made him start. He had not sensed Seto's shadow presence that night. At all.

Atemu was merciful, he was known to be, during his short reign. His punishments were both faster and more painless than the crime usually warranted. But the rage tore at him. The young King was terrified for his cousin. The Millennium Rod lay dormant at his waist, not even twitching with the energy of its master. What if Seto had already been raped? What if Seto were dead? He remembered Seto's terrified eyes, the tears, the desperate cry of horror when the boy woke. Seto needed his daily medicine, otherwise he will become very ill. He could not be merciful. He was too furious. It was impossible for him to maintain any hint of good will toward Mahaado, not when someone he loved was in danger because of Mahaado's blunder.

" Find him!" The King shouted. " Find him, or I swear, in the name of Osiris I will have you skinned and buried alive! And if he is harmed or dead because of you, I _promise _you, you will feel every pain my cousin has suffered!"

Trembling violently, Mahaado could not even answer. Atemu whirled away from him. " Hurry up!" He yelled, " Get up and go look for him!"

oO

The door banged loudly. " Kisara!" A man's voice called out. " Kisara I know you are there!"

Kisara looked up from the papyrus. " You can come in. You know you can." She replied quietly.

The door swung open. " Have you found it yet?"

The young woman reclined, her white hood sliding from her head. " Light magic," She lectured slowly, " Is not like your infernal Shadow magic, impatient, hasty, unthinking. It grows, it takes time to grow, and you will wait for it."

The man sat down heavily opposite her. " My son." He held his face in his hands.

Kisara sniffed disdainfully. " Many lose sons, High Priest Akenadon." She replied. " They trust to the gods to keep them safe. But you, the messenger of the gods, seem to believe you also wield their power, or that some wrong was done to you by blessing your son with all but one gift. 'Tis said man is greedy, and greed is what sorrows all."

Akenadon slammed his hand down in front of her. " You are no parent, witch." He hissed. Kisara looked at him calmly, but the man's eyes blazed with quiet rage. " Do not presume to judge what you cannot understand."

" I cannot?" Kisara lifted an elegant eyebrow. " Indeed. Let me tell you what I see. I see a man whose son is often ill, and claims to love his child very much, yet he leaves his wife and that said child to go on a pilgrimage in search, he claims, for a cure. I see the child forced into priesthood earlier than his time into the midst of political intrigues and scandals while his father abandoned his post. I see a man who would did not even return to the capital when the late Pharaoh passed, thus trusting a thirteen-year-old Pharaoh with his thirteen-year-old son. Most of all, I see a man who would search to the end of the world for one thing his son did not have, at the risk of losing everything else his son did have. Tell me what is there not to understand."

Akenadon turned from her, looking out the window that filtered the light from the streets. " My son will be the treasure of Egypt." He said softly. " The one to inspire the Pharaoh himself to bring great peace throughout the land. So it was promised to me by the Great Mother, Isis."

" In a delusion." Kisara muttered. " Such great things you wish for a mere child. Were I to see him in the streets, I will kill him myself to spare him the agony of having a fool for a father."

Akenadon whirled around upon her. " I did not hire your services so you can insult me, witch."

" Ah, and I did not accept your employment so you can insult _me, _former High Priest Akenadon."

Akenadon drew away from her. " How much time would he have left, if his health keeps declining?"

" All the time in the world." Kisara surprised him. " The White Dragon sleeps. He is well."

" What?" Akenadon stared at her. " How did that happen?"

" It seemed Fate has seen fit to take care of him, like it always does." Kisara sniffed. " Your precious Seto has been removed from the palace grounds, to healthier areas and states."

" What?" Akenadon repeated. " You mean he was dismissed?"

" No." Kisara laughed malevolently. For her so-called light magic, she was a conniving young wench. " I fear your Seto is no more. Perhaps you would like to find a child named Adjo."

oO

Adjo seemed, it appeared to Bakura, to adopt the kind of behavior ducklings have. He first laid eyes on Bakura (according to him) and seemed to instantly attach himself to the thief. He instantly trusted Kamenwati and believed everything he was told. The bout of amnesia took away none of his speech skills, or language and comprehension skills. It just seemed to take away all personal memory, and also a little of his motion was awkward, like he could not really coordinate, although that might also be because Seto was still slightly sick. He tried to stand even though his head still hurt and wobbled dangerously. Bakura put him to bed and assured that he would be fine, that Bakura would take care of everything.

As delighted as he had been at first, Bakura was beginning to feel unnerved. He was more used to hurting people, and not caring. Now that Seto had voluntarily placed himself into Bakura's care, the thief was a little at a loss.

But take care of him he would. Because it in itself was a challenge, for Seto was a treasure, something to be kept as perfect and flawless as he was. Not to mention, he had stayed by Seto's side, felt his living body weaken and strengthen, felt each faint shudder of discomfort, each breath of relief. He had felt his shadow presence waver, disappearing almost completely. He was not giving up Seto that easily.

Come to think of it, though, Seto's shadow presence still had not returned, despite him being awake. Bakura decided not to ponder on that. If Seto needed his protection he would get it. It was not a big deal.

Stealing some clothes from a clothing shop nearby, Bakura gave them to Seto to put on. Though Seto's own clothes were of much finer quality, the boy would not know because of all the blood and dirt that now coated it. In fact, Adjo seemed delighted that he was getting new clothes. He put them on with some help from Bakura, who did his best not to pay too much attention, and marvelled at the new smell and crisp feel. He even gave Bakura a hug.

Bakura was left feeling almost like he was stabbed.

Adjo was still pretty feeble, but like a newborn child, seemed interested in everything. Bakura had a feeling that Seto had reverted to his inner child due to the headwound. He felt torn. He was not certain what he preferred, that Seto remember everything and condemn him, so that he feels much more used to the situation, or to remain that naive child who _trusted _him so much.

He was never trusted in his entire life. It was strange how that felt. There was once, he remembered, when he longed for that trust, but when it became apparent that no one will, that everyone just assumed because he was born as a ragamuffin that he will become a criminal, he decided their trust did not matter.

Trust was a beautiful thing…

As if he had to add any more to his list of reasons not to harm Seto or let anything happen to him. Adjo slept a lot, to heal from his injuries, and during the day Bakura watched him like a mother watches her child. At night Adjo cuddled to Bakura for warmth, for nights were cold in the desert. At this point there was no way the thief could win that stupid tournament, but Bakura found that he did not want to anymore. It did not seem to really mean anything anymore, not now that he actually had something far more valuable, something he never had his entire life until now. And it was worth more than anything he ever stole in his life.

If he could lie to himself he could almost pretend he earned it.

Adjo slept for most of the next few days, that deep sleep that had Bakura worried sometimes. When he woke Bakura gave him some soup from the inn. He could afford to waste a bit of gold on this. And Adjo seemed to recover beautifully. There was a gradual color on his cheeks, and though his eyes sometimes cross for a moment they were more focused now.

He was getting better. But his memory still escaped him.

Still, Adjo was not that worried. Bakura wondered if it was because he forgot he needed to. Or perhaps he lost that ability.

Bakura, on the other hand, was really stressed out now. He did not really know where to go from here. He cannot return Adjo to the palace, but could he really take him to the bandits? The others were all rascals, and may be interested in Adjo the same way Bakura had initially been. But they cannot stay forever at the inn…

Not to mention, Gahiji is out there. Bakura knew that the oaf realized the priest was missing. Even if the Pharaoh could cover up this blunder, it would not be enough for people like Gahiji, who were well versed enough in the Shadow arts to tell wavering of the Shadow Realm as the Pharaoh raged. Seto's lack of magic did help in that part. If Adjo showed any signs of Shadow Magic, most likely Atemu would sense and locate him.

First he must wait for Adjo to become well enough to at least walk. Then he could worry about where to go from there.


	8. Chapter 8

Age of Majesty

Chapter 8

The tournament ended and a man named Gahiji was declared winner, but since Malik had disappeared the whole plan had been a waste. And it was something that was so completely out of their control it had Atemu seething for days, but not as much as he had grieved during this time.

The Rod remained silent the entire time. It has been weeks now. Seto was most assuredly dead, and there was really no one Atemu was willing to replace him with. He had nightmares of what might have happened to Seto, his last moments, surely alone and abandoned. All because he chose Mahaado…

In the end he merely dismissed Mahaado. It was not entirely the priest's fault. Punishment was necessary, but Atemu felt lenient again, if only because he felt himself to be more in the wrong than Mahaado. He should have waited a while. Waited until Seto was better, more able to defend himself. If only he had…

His heart felt so heavy. How do people move on when something like this happens? He remembered the feeling of loss when his father died, but that was when he had been just a boy, with little power over things. As Pharaoh he should have been able to do something. He should have been able to save those he loved. After all, why else would people want to be King, if not for the power to do what matters?

But life had to go on. He was the Pharaoh of a great kingdom. He could not afford to grieve.

oO

" I can walk!" Adjo cried delightedly, though his gait was nowhere near that of even High Priest Seto. " Look Wati! I can walk!"

Bakura felt like he was the parent of a toddler taking his first baby steps. It was more of the fear of falling than the delight though. He was ready to leap in at any minute if Adjo even began to wobble, which he did without fail.

" I was going to make it." Adjo pouted.

" You were getting tired." Bakura replied. " You still need to recover some strength."

" Why is my walking bad if I only hit my head?" The blue-eyed beauty complained. " I only hit my head. Why am I so tired?"

" Well," Bakura eased the boy into a seat, " I'm not a doctor, but your body might get tired from all that healing."

" You mean all the energy goes to my head?"

" I guess." Bakura replied after a pause. " How's your head, by the way?"

" Feels light." Adjo tilted his head. " Full of air."

" Hn." Bakura grunted. " Don't shake it."

" I know."

Adjo still needed a bandage around his head, but the wound was recovering nicely. He would need a few more days for the stitches to be taken out though, since the outside had not completely healed. The bandage made him look more vulnerable, as if Bakura needed any more reminders. But Adjo's bright smile did much to relieve Bakura. At least that little experiment with walking did not dampen _his _spirits.

Adjo kept wanting to hear about his past, which is not something strange, except Bakura had to constantly make up stories. Bakura was used to making up stories to save his skin, but those were not the type of stories fit for Adjo's ears or his situation. Luckily, Adjo still slept a lot, so Bakura had a lot of time to study him and come up with something in advance. And to ponder on where to go next.

Perhaps he could look for a new life with Adjo, one that he kept telling Adjo they had. He could leave behind the life of robbery and intrigue. And Adjo would be given a new chance. Granted, life on the road was no luxury, but the palace had its own horrors that Seto might have wished to avoid. It would be a new chance. A clean slate.

He found he wanted that. He never really considered it before, but with Adjo it suddenly became possible, and he found he wanted it. He was tired of sneaking around and risking his neck for something so trivial as gold. He was tired of running away from guards, the endless fight to make something out of himself when it was impossible. He could use what he stole before, his life before, and build something far grander for himself and Adjo. They would live comfortably, in relative obscurity, which is not so bad.

Not bad at all.

But what kind of life could they lead? Bakura was not familiar with any honest trade. What could he do to provide for Adjo?

In the end, it was Adjo who provided the answer.

" I can write?" Adjo frowned at him when he learned this. " Where did I learn how to write, if you do not?"

Bakura could only read, and the statement suddenly gave him an idea. As long as Seto does not enter the palace or capital he should be safe.

" How about you become a scribe?" Bakura asked. " We're pretty good with money now, but you know it doesn't grow by itself."

" I know how to write?" Adjo was doubtful.

" Here." Bakura gave him a piece of papyrus and some ink. " Write down your name."

'Adjo' appeared neatly and beautifully on the paper. Scribe would do. Very well.

" I know how to write?" Adjo was amazed. " How?"

" Trust me." Bakura smiled at him. " You were always the smarter of the two of us, hehe."

Adjo frowned, clearly unhappy with that notion. Bakura admitted to himself wryly that he was touched.

" Don't worry." He assured Adjo. " We'll be okay. Just concentrate on getting better, and trust me on this."

It was not hard to ask from Adjo.

oO

Seto's death introduced a problem far greater than mere heartbreak. With the most unstoppable advisor out of the way, the neighboring countries were beginning to assemble forces. And while Atemu was in no mood to deal with such matters, the danger was real.

" They will not be so overly bold," Ishizu commented, " Egypt is still powerful and has resources and technology they cannot hope to match."

But the assurance of victory was gone. Cunning always won against might, and Seto's strategies were nothing if not that. He was the master of both the war on a large scale and the battlefield itself. His most famous war lasted two days against the invaders from the north, back when Atemu's father had been alive. It was still sung of in the military because of its brilliance. And after that battle High Priest Seto instantly became famous throughout the land and its neighboring lands. A few short tests from the barbarians, and no one dared to face Seto's cunning again. It was a happy moment for all enemies of Egypt when High Priest Seto died.

" We will make do." Kalim replied, in a random moment of wisdom. " The gods will not forsake us like this. If Seto had been a gift we ought to treasure, we did not fail in that. For every loss there is a gain."

Moments like these were the reasons why Kalim was still High Priest.

" We first must make sure they do not unite against us." One of the advisors pointed out. " If they decide to form an alliance for a common goal, we might not be assured of a clean victory."

" I would recommend sending spies." Said another. " One to fuel anger at each other. They will start fighting amongst themselves."

_Would you do that?_ Atemu asked Seto in his mind. _Would you send spies? _In his mind he imagined heading to Seto's quarters and telling him about the meeting, as he had so often done because Seto had so often been sick. He imagined Seto's young face, weary with illness, but eyes bright with concentration as he listened to every word. He knew Seto well, or at least, how his mind turned politically. In his memories Seto had sometimes burst out laughing in mirth, sometimes he frowned, sometimes he even lost his temper in front of Atemu. But this time in his mind's eye he only saw a frozen image of Seto thinking impassively, the events afterwards delayed by Atemu's own grief and the subconscious panic losing his cousin had caused. What will they do without Seto?

Then he suddenly remembered that far off time, the reason he was delving into memories anyway, when Seto had insisted Atemu listen to what he had to say. The Pharaoh had tried to stop him because it was too painful, but Seto had angrily urged him to allow the priest to speak.

_" I can die, my Pharaoh!" _He had cried, _" It was real since the day I was born. And I will die before you, and when I do you can no longer use me as a security blanket!" _Such were his words, because Seto was angry as well, just as Atemu had been. Angry, anguished, knowing that he cannot serve his lord as long as he had to because the gods forbid it. _" If I die the neighboring kingdoms are certain to attack, unless you find another prodigy. You have to find another prodigy!"_

That was how the argument had been. Atemu refused to find another prodigy, Seto insisted he did. Atemu had Seto's interests at heart—he knew that competition of minds will wear out Seto faster than any physical exercise. And prodigies exist all throughout Egypt, but mixed with a good heart? He cannot guarantee that, nor was he willing to test Fate and subject Seto to that stress. Seto, on the other hand, knew that he could not last long enough to save Egypt from all Atemu has to face, and they had quarreled bitterly in front of the whole palace. In the end Atemu won. Atemu was Pharaoh—he did what he pleased.

And Seto had bitterly continued, _" Very well. But if I die they are certain to attack. They will attack together, there is nothing you can do about that."_

_" Well pray tell," _Atemu had answered angrily, " _What is your suggestion for that?"_

Seto had been silent for a while. _" Use the Nile."_

" No." Atemu suddenly broke into the conversation. " We shall send no spies. It will not work."

His advisors fell silent.

" The mother Nile." Atemu muttered. Then, he looked at his advisors.

" Prepare ships."

oO

Seto recovered nicely as Adjo. Bakura could feel him growing stronger, especially at night when he would hold Adjo in his arms as the boy slept. The life in his body seemed to grow instead of wane as it had, and though Adjo slept deeply because of his wound, it was not the sleep that mirrored death.

A peace seemed to have come over Bakura as well. His lust for Seto did not diminish, but it had calmed enough that his desire to simply protect the beauty was far stronger. He did not want to hurt Adjo, and Adjo's new innocence, if it was in fact new, was precious enough that Bakura did not want to kill it. It was enough that he could hold Seto, who never questioned but instead seemed to like it a lot.

Adjo was his treasure.

He was happy. Adjo seemed to be too. He did not mind using his writing skills to provide for them, in fact he seemed to really like the idea of pleasing Bakura. And the work as a scribe at a lord's court, while not nearly as mentally challenging as his old work, was free from pressure since it was so terribly easy for Adjo, and they had plenty of time during the evenings to wander around town together, even though Adjo could not handle the physical exertion for long.

Their happiness reached a slight obstacle when in the town square Bakura spotted Gahiji.

Gahiji would have no trouble recognizing Adjo. Bakura cursed the fact that he had never thought to dye Seto's hair or something. Luckily, no one looks at scribes, but should Gahiji glance over he might actually see Adjo in the group. And with all of Egypt and Africa aware that the High Priest Seto is missing, if not dead, Adjo would be captured for sure. Along with Bakura. The former thief quickly covered his face with his hood so Gahiji would not see him. Luckily, the oaf did not, and probably would not recognize him even if he did. But it was a close call.

How would Seto look with his hair black? That would be too small of a change though. And in fact, with Seto's health literally blooming in front of his eyes, it is possible that even his past associates would not recognize Seto now. Adjo is much more fair, his cheeks red and plumping slightly with vitality. Maybe he is not actually so recognizable. But Gahiji would know Seto was still alive. The oaf knew what really happened when Seto disappeared. They will have to be careful.

He prayed Gahiji was just passing by the town on his way home. Surely, if the gods had no mercy on him, they would have mercy on Seto. But the odds of Gahiji being invited into the lord's court was too great. Bakura thought quickly. Surely he could withdraw Seto for a while. Claim that he was sick. The lord would not even notice. With this in mind, he started headed there.

Adjo was just heading out, the day's work done. He did a double-take when he saw Bakura, but smiled brightly.

" Wati!" He called loudly. Bakura's instincts suddenly churned when he realized the cry rang out, loud and free like a child's, but most of all, loud. It caught the attention of several scribes, who gave him a funny look but then appeared to go back to their own businesses.

" Adjo." He said fondly to him, storing the thought to remind Seto not to call him that so loudly for later.

" I was heading home," Adjo glanced up at the sky, " I wasn't late."

" I know." Bakura summoned a smile for him. There was no need to worry him needlessly. " Come. I thought I'll walk you home today."

" Alright." Adjo was happy with that notion. His eyes narrowed slightly in skepticism, but then he dropped it. Why would he care, after all? He trusted Bakura.

_I won't let them take him._ Bakura thought, as he took Seto's thin arm. _He is happy, and by the gods, so am I. I won't let anyone hurt him, or steal him from me. _His heart clenched. Adjo was his.

They headed out into the streets toward home. From a distance, Kisara watched, her eyes flashing in insight.


	9. Chapter 9

Age of Majesty

Chapter 9

" Ah, Mahaado," Akil poured him some wine, " 'Tis bad fortune, indeed, but we know the Pharaoh does not blame you."

" I ought to have sensed it." Mahaado sighed. " Too late to ponder on that now."

" You can stay here as long as you like." Akil insisted. " Seriously. It is tough work at the palace, and even if it is more luxurious there, I can definitely provide for you if you allow it."

Mahaado through him a grateful look. " Thank you, brother."

Akil grinned.

" Come." Akil lifted his glass. " Do not stress over what's past. Let us toast to your return home again."

" And staying alive." Mahaado replied dryly. The cups clinked.

They chugged the wine. Mahaado set his glass down and Akil poured both of them some more.

" Ah, my brother," Akil reached out to grasp Mahaado's arm as the other reached to pick up his cup, " We are all fortunate this Pharaoh has both heart and brains."

" Indeed." Though Egyptians feel the heart is the source of life in humans, there came no question that intelligence came from the head, and the educated knew its value, especially in a leader. " I hear you are summoned to contribute to the navy?"

" Of course. We need as much power as is possible." Akil replied. " All vassals are to send troops to the navy."

Mahaado paused. " The navy?"

" Yes. I found it strange as well." Akil admitted. " But his Highness apparently is not confident in our chances of splitting up the potential alliance. He seems intent on using the Nile somehow."

" The Nile flows north…but not all enemies lie north." Mahaado frowned. " Ah, I know now."

" Hm?"

" The ones up north are skilled with boats." Mahaado explained. " But the Nile flows north. The people down south are more skilled at land warfare. The Pharaoh plans to lure them to the Nile where they will fare worse. Even with the current being against us, the odds are still strongly against them. Not to mention Egypt gets its life from the Nile. If those down south manage to block or tamper with the river, we will be in trouble."

" The Nile is too wide. They cannot possibly block it."

Mahaado frowned. " Obviously the Pharaoh knows something we do not."

" It seems like a roundabout way of doing things." Akil observed. " Something High Priest Seto would have suggested."

" I would not be surprised." Mahaado replied woefully. " His death was not unpredicted. Just not in this fashion. And no doubt Seto had approached the Pharaoh with this in mind beforehand."

" Still, what is the purpose of getting the boats ready? Surely they would not be so stupid as to be lured onto the river?"

" Not lured." Mahaado thought carefully. " Forced." He thought again. " If the navy sets fire to the crops along the river, the other countries will have no choice but to come onto water."

" Too many loose holes in this one." Akil insisted. " I wonder what the final strategy is."

" Hm." Mahaado dropped the endeavor. He was no longer High Priest, after all, so there was no point.

oO

" Huh." Kisara considered her options. They were good and lost, even though Kisara had seen Seto not a few minutes before.

Akenadon had hired her to find a cure for Seto's chronic illness. Light magicians are often thought of as evil beings, in contrast to their names. In the past Kisara had been called many things, from witch, to hag, to crone, and the like. Never mind that it was the Shadow users that allowed monsters to rampage the land, that wrecked destruction on crops and all things that grow. _When the Pharaoh is a light magician, _Kisara thought ruefully, _Light magicians are good. When the Pharaoh is a shadow user, shadow users are good. _That is just how life is, unfortunately.

And equally unfortunately, High Priest Seto ups and disappears. It was only through her light magic that Kisara realized Seto was not dead. Akenadon had instantly put her in charge of locating his wayward son. Kisara told him she is charging double for this. Akenadon loved his son too much to care.

So here they were. Searching for the High Priest Seto, apparently a scribe now, and no longer as sick as his father had feared. Something else had been keeping Seto's illness at bay, despite the lack of medicines. Kisara was not interested as long as she had her money. However, it appeared Seto was being taken care of…by the Thief King no less.

The major question is what to do from here. She could lead Akenadon straight to Seto and hence Bakura, or they could waste a little time being part of the community and luring Seto away from Bakura inconspicuously. She preferred neither, really. She really wanted to go home—Seto was none of her business except for the money, but neither did she want to get between three shadow users. As a Light magician, she was thought of as a an evil witch, and even if she was more powerful than any one of the three, against all of them together she stood no chance.

" He is in the cottage right outside the city." She turned to Akenadon. " He should be home by the evening. If you can pay me now, I have other matters to attend to."

Akenadon snorted and pulled out the money. He had no interest remaining with the witch any longer than he had to. Before his son was priority, but now that they found him he really had no more need of her. " Take it, then." He snapped.

_Ingrate._ Kisara thought. _Not even so much as a 'thank you'._

She turned around and started off. The streets were loud and noisy with people, random individuals playing flutes next to houses, children chasing goats, babies gurgling. She thought of Bakura leading a confused looking Seto away from the street. The Thief King is afraid of something. It was obvious that he cared about Seto, which meant that something was threatening the High Priest.

This really is not any of her business, but Kisara was a bit moved.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Kisara continued walking. Akenadon had paid her well. She could afford to take a look around the city, even, before heading back to her abode.

She mused. She wondered briefly how the High Priest survived so long without medicine.

Suddenly, she crashed into something. Or rather, someone. A flash of magical aura told her it was a fellow Light magician. She looked up.

" Oh! Sorry!" But Seto had no more time to apologize further, as the white-haired Bakura dragged him away from her before he could react, and he had to turn around to keep from crashing into other people.

Kisara stared, mouth open in a gape of disbelief.

oO

" Why are we hurrying?" Adjo was worried. " Wati—"

" Just get home." Bakura told Adjo, tugging at the taller boy. " Come on, trust me."

Adjo followed quietly after that. When they finally arrived home Bakura let out a relieved breath. Seto got home safely. Seto was safe. Seto was—

" Wati?" Adjo asked nervously. " What happened?"

Bakura looked at Adjo. The former priest looked truly frightened now. He summoned a tense smile for Seto's sake.

" Everything's alright now." He assured Adjo. " We're home."

Adjo gave him an inquiring look, but Bakura did not elaborate. " Come." The ex-thief gestured. " Let's make something to eat."

Confused, Adjo just looked at him skeptically. Bakura slipped past Adjo to the kitchen to find something to eat. Adjo followed for a moment before stopping at the entrance, then opted for going to sit down at the table and just watch.

As Adjo considered him Bakura was lost in his own thoughts. He knew Gahiji did not see Adjo yet. And the leave of absence should take care that he never does as long as he is in the city. Adjo was safe. Adjo is safe…

He had been making the meal at an erratic pace, but as this thought crossed his mind he slowed down, relaxing. No, as long as Adjo stays inside for the next week or so, he should have no problem. And Gahiji would not recognize Bakura because of his hair. Bakura simply had to send in the letter to the court requesting leave of absence, and Seto was safe.

oO

Isis headed through the gardens to Shada's building. Inside, the room smelling of papyrus pressed and dusty, Shada peered over his scrolls, frowning. He looked up when the priestess entered.

She said two breathless words. " Seto's dragons."

Shada shot to his feet. " They have sensed it?"

" They are _mating!_" Isis's eyes were wide with disbelief. " Or they were. There's a fourth."

Shada could not react at all.

Seto's dragons were one of the main reasons why he had been so powerful in life. He was a Dragon Tamer, with all three Blue Eyes White Dragons under his command. Not only was this completely unheard of, it was also rather odd, because the Blue Eyes White Dragons were not originally of Shadow Magic. The late Pharaoh was the first to discover this, but had kept quiet about it purposefully. Afterwards it was Isis that saw that the dragons were actually not of shadow magic, even though they seemed to live rather happily in the shadow realm. Eventually, all the owners of the Millennium Items learned about this except for the Pharaoh, but none spoke of it to him and the issue was kept quiet.

" Did it hatch?"

" No."

For years, it seemed, there were only three. At the very least, they were there when Seto assumed power, and may have existed before Seto was even born. However, dragons were notorious for the lack of breeding, and reproducing was even harder. Seto had never even tried to get them to mate.

" What does this mean?" Shada asked out loud. " Why would they mate when their master is dead?"

That was just it.

" They would not."

" That means…"

" Seto is still alive."

The two high clerics were silent.

" Should we…"

" No."

" Why not?"

" What if this was a mistake? What if we were mistaken? What if someone else assumed control over the dragons?"

" But what if he is alive?"

" We will have to conduct our own search."

" Under the Pharaoh's nose? He will have our heads! Are you mad?"

" He will not find out."

They were silent again.

" We cannot risk that Seto might be alive and in danger." Shada shook his head.

" I am just puzzled why we cannot sense his shadow magic."

" He had been worried about it himself." Shada pointed out. " Perhaps his illness made it undetectable."

" Perhaps. Or perhaps…perhaps someone is strong enough to cloak him so that his rod cannot respond to him either."

This was extremely troubling.

" Who would have the power to do that, if they are not holding an item?" Shada asked.

The two priests looked at each other.

" Bakura."

oO

Later, a scribe came into the room bearing a letter.

" I really should get someone else to do this." Akil looked at the papyrus sheet.

" What is it?"

" New scribe. Asking for some sick days." Akil waved at the scribe, who brought a seal.

Mahaado glanced at the letter. Akil stamped the papyrus and lifted the sheet to hand back to the scribe. Mahaado suddenly slammed his hand down on it.

" What?" Akil stared at Mahaado, alarmed. " Is…is something wrong?"

Mahaado stared wordlessly at it. " That is Seto's handwriting."

Akil stared. " You are certain?"

" What did your scribe look like?"

" I know not. I have never seen him."

" Summon him to court. Now."

" But he is sick…surely—"

" Akil!" Mahaado trembled. " Do not keep me in suspense, if you can."

Akil looked at Mahaado searchingly. " Alright." He turned to the servant. " Bring me some paper."

The papyrus was brought, along with a pen and ink. Mahaado watched anxiously as Akil printed the words, requesting this new Adjo to head to the palace immediately. As lord, Akil did not have to give any explanations, and upon reflecting, figured that he would use that privilege.

He handed the sheet to the servant. " See that this gets delivered, and do not return without the receiver."

The servant bowed and left.

Nervous and edgy, Mahaado poured himself another goblet of wine and drank it down.


	10. Chapter 10

Age of Majesty

Chapter 10

Adjo was not happy about being trapped home for a whole week. It was the first time Adjo raised any objections to Bakura's orders. Bakura had to admit, were he in Seto's position, he would have felt the same way. But such precautions were necessary. Bakura was more aware than ever, the tenuous hold he actually had over this precious being, and would do everything in his power to hold on to him. Just because he gave up stealing does not mean he would give up his possessions.

Grumpy, Adjo wrote the letter, complying because he had absolute faith in Bakura. Bakura thanked him with many kisses on the forehead and cheeks, so much so that Adjo, already irritated, got even more annoyed. Still, there was no expressing just how much Bakura loved him. As Adjo went to their bed to mope, Bakura headed out to deliver the letter. Without waiting for the lord's reply, Bakura raced home to spend more time with his companion.

Back at home, Adjo did not spend all his time sitting on the bed sulking. He paced the rooms, feeling wretched, having half the mind to demand explanations from Wati again. The only answers he received from Wati earlier consisted mainly of " Just trust me" and " It's complicated". Incredibly unhappy about this development, and having received no satisfactory answer, Adjo was almost willing to rebel against Wati's orders.

Still, his trust in the older man kept him within the perimeters of the house. He got as far as the open window, breathing in the fresh night air. The idea still bemused him. What exactly happened, before he lost all his memories? Why was he traveling while sick? Wati did not seem to be the type of person to do that.

He turned around, letting the wind blow at his back. When Wati returns, he decided, he would give him a piece of his mind. He should be able to do that, after all he already agreed to Wati's wishes. _I have the right to know why. _Adjo thought unhappily. _Did I do something wrong?_

There was a knock on the door. Startled, Adjo glanced at it. Nervous, he peered outside the window to look. There was a man there. Not Bakura. He was looking Adjo's way, his eyes holding an almost feral glint. Terror struck Adjo's chest and he backed away. There was something horrifyingly familiar about this man. He could not remember ever seeing this man before, but some basic instinct warned him to flee.

There was nowhere to go. The home had only one door. Adjo raced to the back as a sickening darkness suddenly pooled on the floor and the man rose from it, _inside the room. _He flattened his back against the wall in fright.

" Well well," The man grinned at him maliciously, like a predator finding his prey had walked right to him, " So this is where you've been hiding, little priest."

Still for some reason sickened by the black pool of shadow, Adjo could not ask the man what he meant. Nor did he have time—the man lunged at him. Adjo ducked, trying to run around the man for the door, but the man grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him back. He was cackling.

" Never thought, of all places!" The man exclaimed, delighted as he smothered Adjo's cries for help with one hand and captured Adjo's wrists with the other. " The new color suits you, my dear Priest. I wonder if your skin is as tanned underneath!"

But Adjo was stronger than Seto. He crashed back, slamming the man into the wall. The shock loosened the man's hold on him and Adjo broke free, his lithe body crashing painfully onto the table, knocking everything off it as it tilted. Winded by the blow, Adjo was too slow in getting up again, and the man was upon him. Dark shadows circled them, yanking them into a world of black, and Adjo nearly fainted. Whatever the black tendrils were, they were like poison, toxin, draining away his strength and making him feel ill. He let out a whimper of distress.

The man tore at his clothes. Adjo tried to stop him, but something held his wrists down. He did not have a chance to look before an invasive mouth crushed onto his. He bit down, but a cruel hand yanked at his jaw, nearly dislocating it. Adjo gagged.

The man suddenly sat up, cackling. " Oh how I've waited for this day!" He declared. " I like you this way, all powerless. The new outfit suits you as well, but then, everything suits you, doesn't it?"

" Wati!" Adjo screamed, panicking in the darkness. He could not even see the man anymore, and was not certain if it was him going blind or if it was just that dark. " Wati, help me!"

" No one's here to help you now," The man cackled, " You're dead, remember? No one is here to help. You're all mine!"

oO

Egypt, the land blessed by the Gods, fed from the riches of the floods of the Nile. While the waters served them well each year, Seto alone recognized its dangers.

_" The Nile grew far past the borders."_ He told Atemu, _" It starts far away, past the regions of Egypt. It extends into the territory of other Kingdoms and serves them as well. Control the Nile, and you control the world. The Nile begins east of the rising sun."_

It was a race against time. They had to travel against the flow of the Nile, but going by foot would be much more conspicuous. Atemu can use the power blessed by the Gods to speed them on their journey, but the Nile was the ultimate weapon.

_Control the Nile, and you control the world. _Once Seto had actually tried to persuade Atemu to attack the farther regions. In the interest of diplomacy, Atemu did not take his advice. He regretted it somewhat now. Had he controlled the origins of the Nile, he would have less to fear from enemies of Egypt.

_Control the Nile, and you control the world. _Seto's great vision for his cousin. That Atemu unite all the lands under one rule and bring peace throughout. It all starts with the Nile.

_And defense depends on the Nile. _Atemu thought. _You showed great foresight, cousin._

_Control the Nile…_

They depart tomorrow. Atemu will not go with them. They will find the origins of the Nile, or at least as close to it as they can get. They were to construct a military base there, and defeat any opposition. Whoever controls the Nile wins. It may be a long journey, but a necessary one.

_Use the Nile._

oO

" We were fortunate." Isis said unhappily. " That was too close."

" Come." Shada told her. " Kalim can wait. We must hurry before the Pharaoh realizes what we are doing."

" He is too distracted with his crazy endeavor with the Nile." Isis replied. " We should have time."

Pulling the reins, the two high priests kicked at the flanks of the horses and galloped through the gate. A line of soldiers followed them. They were the guards that normally guard the priests' temples and homes, so it was no loss to the military.

They galloped a good distance away from the palace before pulling the horses to a halt. Isis lifted Mahaado's Millennium Ring, summoning its power. The dangling gold lifted with magic, but Isis sighed.

" It is pointing at the other Millennium Items." She said. " I doubt distance is the issue."

" Perhaps we can sense him through the Shadow Realm." Shada suggested. " If, for some reason, he is hiding there."

Isis glanced at Shada. " Alright. Will you come with me?"

Shada glanced behind him at the guards. " If he is in danger at all, you may need my help."

" Let us go then." Isis dismounted. Shada dismounted with her. They walked ahead from the soldiers before Isis summoned the gateway to the Shadow Realm.

To their surprise, the Shadow Realm was in disquiet. Before either could react, a huge glowing figure swept over them. Looking after it, they saw it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was roaring angrily and flying as fast as lightning.

" Seto!" Isis cried. " He must be in trouble!"

Adjo was fighting as hard as his failing strength would allow. Panic kept him going, but the very air felt nauseous. He felt like he was suffocating. There was roaring in his ears, and his head felt dizzy and heavy. In the back of his mind something woke, the memory of a woman looking sadly upon him, sunlight that grew until it scorched, until the faintest breeze brought relief to his distressed mind. Gold, and power more sickening than this, but praises and motherly kisses, satin and blankets and cool water. It made no sense to him, and he moaned in discomfort. His attacker laughed. Sudden pain bloomed at his groin and he screamed, but someone else was screaming as well. Something.

Gahiji looked up to stare right at a furious Blue Eyes White Dragon. He pulled back, surprised that the monster would come to the priest without it actually being summoned. Either the priest was more powerful than he thought, or he had merely chosen a lousy place. But a quick glance down as he backed away showed the priest was in no shape to guide his dragon.

High Priest Seto was well-known for his magical abilities, which were second only to his intelligence. He never won a game to Atemu though there were enough close matches. Though it was improper for a king to lose to his inferior, Seto did not lose for lack of trying. His endurance was simply not enough to sustain him through battle. To Atemu, he often had to forfeit. Usually, Seto's general strategy was to demolish his opponent as quickly as possible, before his strength gives out. It was not always a good limitation, but it was one Seto had to live with. Therefore, he developed a lot of very skillful ways to take his opponent by surprise, and take over the direction of the battle. It was said that though his monsters were powerful,  
without Seto's strategy they would not nearly be as unstoppable as they seemed.

Taking this into consideration, since he really had no choice, Gahiji called forth the Red Eyes Black Dragon. " Guard us from that Blue Eyes!" He commanded.

The Red Eyes responded by attacking the Blue Eyes while still in the air. The dragon dodged, spinning gracefully in the air, but did not attack back. _The little priest took care of his dragons well, _Gahiji mused, surprised at how faithful the dragon was. _It probably sensed he was in danger in the first place._

Unable to attack for fear of harming its master, the Blue Eyes White Dragon settled for jaws and claws instead. It did not give the Red Eyes time to prepare another attack. Snapping its teeth, it forced the Red Eyes to oblige as well. The two dragons circled each other, snapping, biting, clawing, shrieking and growling, one obeying a master, the other fearing for one.

Adjo's eyes felt heavy. Something was pouring out of his nose. He felt like his brain had imploded.

The Blue Eyes had managed to trick the Red Eyes into standing in the other direction with respect to it, and unleashed its powerful attack. Fueled by anger and desperation, its attack instantly killed the black dragon. Gahiji backed away as it turned swiftly around, gave it a hideous glare, and began to unleash another attack. This one was small, aiming to kill just him. He turned and fled, scrambling to his feet and running as fast as he could. A white light missed him.

The Blue Eyes leaned its head down and nudged Seto's still figure. It purred, trying to encourage its master to move. It sniffed at the blood pouring out of his nose, then nudged him again. Adjo was so out of it by this point that he did not even feel the Blue Eyes nose him. The creature looked up, releasing a loud cry, then nudged him again. It raised its head again and looked around, unsure what to do.

Shada and Isis caught up to the Blue Eyes White Dragon easily once it stopped moving. Sure enough, it was standing next to a body.

" It's Seto." Isis rushed forward. Shada followed close behind.

" Someone was hurting him. The dragon drove it off."

" Look, he's bleeding." Isis reached down to take Seto's upper body onto her lap. " We have to get him out of here."

The dragon, recognizing the two priests, did not do anything except move back a little to give them room. Isis looked up at the dragon for a moment.

" Come on, let's get him out of the Shadow Realm." Shada looked around.

The blackness fell away from them. Seto shuddered and gasped as they reemerged in a room.

" Where are we?" Isis looked around, taking in the overturned table. " Is this where Seto was living?"

oO

Bakura dodged to the side as Gahiji raced past him. For a moment the ex-Tomb Robber stared after him, not sure what he just saw. Then, when he realized where Gahiji was coming from, the significance dawned on him.

Fear taking hold of him, he raced back to their home through the narrow alleys. Traces of shadow magic lingered in the air. He opened the door with shaking hands, but as he did a candle flared to life. Bakura froze.

It was the High Priest Shada and High Priestess Isis. On the priestess's lap Seto was cradled. He was unconscious. The two clerics looked up at him. Shada was standing, holding a candle.

For a long moment both sides were silent.

" Bakura." Isis acknowledged, taking in his white hair and red eyes.

Bakura was speechless with dread. For a long moment it seemed the priests would attack him, but Seto suddenly woke. Groaning, Adjo turned his head, his eyes foggy and glazed.

" Wati," He choked, trying to blink his vision to focus, " Wati,"

Bakura did not answer him. His attention was taken by the two priests.

" Wati," Seto sobbed in discomfort.

Hearing his distress at last, Bakura answered quietly, without moving, " Adjo, it's okay."

Frightened, Seto tried to move away from Isis. " Wati?" He called out again, pitifully. " Wati, where?"

" I'm here." Bakura assured quietly. " You're alright."

" No," Seto writhed, " Wati,"

Bakura reached out for a moment. When the priests did not move, he took a step toward Seto.

Shada jerked a little, but did nothing else. Bakura crouched down beside Seto, who reached out to the ex-robber and clutched at his tunic. Bakura noted the blood trickling out of his nose.

" What happened?" Bakura asked.

" He," Seto began trembling. " He was outside. I didn't open the door—he came from this black puddle," His breath hitched, " I tried to run…"

" Hush." Bakura stroked his hair. Why is Adjo so frail and sickly all of the sudden? The boy clutched at the ex-thief's tunic, but passed out instantly. Blood continued to trickle out of his nose. Hands limp, they fell awkwardly to his side.

Bakura leaned back, taking Seto's hands in his, now all alone with those who may curse him for eternity.


	11. Chapter 11

Age of Majesty

Chapter 11

They allowed him to sit by Adjo's side, but Bakura could not help but feel a sense of doom hanging over his head. He said nothing other than to ask what had happened. The priests were wise enough to tell him.

At least Adjo was fine. Bleeding through the nose, but that could mean anything. Maybe it was nothing more than just a nosebleed. He was even looking better, color returning to his cheeks. And nothing bad had happened. The Blue Eyes White Dragon had gotten there in time, and the priests had taken him out of the Shadow Realm. At least nothing had happened, really.

Except now Bakura was caught.

_Well, I had it coming. _Bakura thought wistfully. All those years, collecting enough wrath from both the government officials and the gods themselves. They were going to pull something like this. It was only a matter of when.

Well, his fellow priests found Seto now. They rescued him, in fact. Bakura felt incumbent to explain things to them.

" He was attacked." Bakura broke the long silence. " He hit his head. Forgot who he was."

To their credit, the priests did not ask Bakura why he never reported this to the authorities. " Has it affected him otherwise?"

" Has all his abilities except," Bakura let that hang.

" What have you two been doing?" Isis asked.

" He was a scribe." Bakura replied. An insult to what Seto once was, but he did not cringe at it. Instead he found himself taking in the image of Seto sleeping. Adjo, eyes closed, breathing quietly, chest rising and falling. Soon he will probably be clad in better clothes than these, but there was such a feeling of innocence now. Probably, this will be the last Bakura ever saw of him. Suddenly he regretted how he turned to thievery. He wished the two of them could have been together longer.

" What were you?" Shada asked.

" His brother." Bakura muttered.

" How was his health?" Isis asked.

" Better than it ever was." Bakura replied with confidence. He continued to look at Adjo tenderly. " What happens now?"

Isis and Shada exchanged a look.

" He will be brought back to the palace." Isis replied. " We will give him treatment to help him recover his memories."

Bakura nodded. He did not ask what would happen to himself. It all seemed pretty obvious now.

Shada held his hand over Seto's face. He frowned. " I do not sense magic from him."

" What?" Isis asked.

Shada leaned close to her and whispered so Bakura could not hear. " Somehow I doubt the gods forsake him this way. Perhaps this is just an incentive for him to stop using it for a while."

Stunned, Isis stared at him. " But why not before?"

Shada stepped away from her and gazed down at Seto. Bakura looked up at them nervously.

＂Perhaps to ensure instinct does not guide him down that particular path." Shada replied.

" Can we bring him back like this?"

" At this point, perhaps it would be best."

" What about the Thief?"

Bakura closed his eyes.

" He must come as well." Shada said apologetically. " Only he can explain what happened to Seto all this time. Perhaps he would be granted some clemency."

" There is no way he would." Isis replied. "　The best he can hope for is a quick, painless death."

_It would be better than I deserved, anyway, _Bakura thought. He looked up at the priests.

oO

Transport through the Shadow Realm was rapid. Shada carried Seto's limp body as they emerged back in the real world. Their horses snorted in surprise.

" Did they find him?" The guards were whispering and staring at the priests, stunned. " Who is that white-haired man?"

" I will carry him." Shada told Isis. " Give him a horse," He gestured toward the thief, " But tie him to it." He said to the guards.

The soldiers, bemused, did as was asked, looking at Bakura, perplexed. Bakura looked at them steadily in the eye. He felt numb in a way he never felt before, even when his heart had hardened for a necessary killing blow. A small part of him knew he should be grateful to Shada for allowing him to ride a mount, but the knowledge that he was losing Adjo steadily drowned all other feelings. He looked stiffly at Shada as the priest adjusted Seto's body to lean against his. Seto did not wake.

Bakura turned away. He felt tears threaten to well in his eyes. He could not remember ever feeling this way, and knew he must not feel it now. Perhaps, when he is alone in prison, he can give in to grief. But not in front of the soldiers.

Isis mounted as well. " Let us head back." She said. Shada gave the signal.

oO

Seto woke when they entered the gates to the palace. At first he was frightened by Shada, though upon seeing Bakura not too far away he had relaxed a little bit. Bakura was allowed to approach Shada's horse to reassure Seto, but Seto's keen eyes had caught sight of the ropes that bound Bakura to the saddle, and the reins that were tied to Isis's horse.

" What's happening Wati?" He asked, and Bakura felt his eyes looked impossibly blue." Why are your hands tied?"

Having no answer, Bakura was silent.

" It is alright, Seto." Shada told the boy. " You are in safe hands."

" I...my name's not Seto." Seto blinked. " Wati?"

Bakura looked away, unable to bear it.

" Help me." Shada ordered one of the guards, as they began to dismount. The guard caught Seto as he tried to approach the thief. Shada dismounted.

" Wati, what's going on?" Seto asked, not resisting against the guard, but glancing around nervously.

" We should take him to the healing chambers first before calling His Majesty." Isis told Shada.

" What?" Seto yanked against the guard this time. His strength had recovered somewhat and the tug made the guard stumble. " What's going on? Where are we?"

The guards were untying Bakura, who flexed his hands briefly before dismounting. Again Seto tried to approach him, and again he was restrained.

" We will have use of your key, I think." Isis said to Shada.

" Where are you taking him?" Seto cried out as the guards cuffed Bakura and began leading him away. " Wati!"

" Don't worry about me Adjo." Bakura said sadly. " Just follow them, alright?"

" Why are you cuffing him? What did he do? Wati! What are they doing?" Terror gave Seto new strength, but this time the guards were prepared.

Bakura tried to say goodbye, but the words refused to form at his lips. He turned silently away as the guards directed him to the cells.

Shada took Seto's arm. " He will be well taken care of." He promised. " Do not fear for him. Come, child. Let our healers have a look at you."

Trembling, Seto looked anxiously in the direction Bakura left.

oO

Kisara found herself in a difficult position. She wondered if she should make it known to Akenadon that his son was a Light Magician. Her duty to her fellow Light Magicians conflicted with her utter distaste for the ex-priest.

_Seto, a Light Mage! _She honestly did not know what to think. They all regarded Seto as the brightest individual in all the land, so it was to her pride that he was actually her kin. On the other hand, _How did Akenadon sire a Light Mage?_

Assuming Akenadon sired him at all.

It was impossible. Kisara would have noticed. The spells she used to find a cure for Seto would have revealed Seto's true father, even if they would not have revealed his magical character. Blood of Akenadon yielded the fate of his son, in its own manner, and the messages definitely pointed to Seto. Akenadon, fool that he was, managed to sire both a Light Mage and a genius.

_The gods love irony more than even we can give them credit for. _Kisara thought. All that remained was the mother. Did the mother harbor some secret?

_Impossible. _Kisara shook her head. No Light Mage could sleep with a shadow user and live to give birth to a child. She would have died not long after, just from the mixing of essences, before the child even began to form. _And Seto can use both light and dark magic. The conflict would definitely hinder his health. _Though interestingly enough, the more shadow magic Seto used the worse his illness. _He would have done better to be allergic to Light._

Whichever one Seto was allergic to, his being with Bakura granted his body a reprieve it never obtained before. It also meant the next time he used shadow magic may very well be his last. Then again, if Seto never used Light Magic, perhaps that would do in his favor. Kisara looked at the doors of where she traced Seto last. The pool of shadow magic still remained on the floor, the residues sickening, like rotting corpses. From the way the furniture was displaced haphazardly, she could tell there was a struggle, and Seto had lost.

_He lost because he does not have Shadow Magic. _Kisara could tell. She sat down in one of the chairs, musing. So Seto does not know how to use Light Magic, and he has no access to his other shadow side. That was an interesting turn. And, as she thought about the stories in the past, there had been murmurs about his three Blue Eyes White Dragons, about how while they were extremely powerful, there was something very strange about them. They apparently, first, had some kind of conscience; on more than one occasion people had seen the dragons in the real world for no other reason than to greet the young priest. People attributed that to Seto's waning control whenever he was sick, since monsters were not allowed except on the dueling field. But even that was strange. Shadow priests were able to control monsters because the beasts had no will of their own. They fought and died for their masters. The dragons, under normal circumstances, should not have had any desire to meet their master, since they had no desires or thoughts. There was the other fact that they always appeared when Seto needed them the most, and in fact, all three of them tend to appear almost at once. The energy required for that kind of summoning would be impossible, especially since Seto usually needed them as his body began to grow weary, which suggested they had a special kind of communication with the priest._ Perhaps they were not shadow either. _Kisara thought.

She took out her cards and placed them on one of the tables. She wanted to know more about High Priest Seto. _Born premature, his mother nearly died from blood-loss. _He had been quite perfect, although very soon, with all the inner feuds, and the late Akhenamkhanen's increased need to summon Ka to the real world, Seto's health rapidly declined. _Makes sense so far._

The royal family tried to save young Seto by appealing to the gods. Whatever the gods said it did not seem to satisfy High Priest Akenadon, who then, to put it nicely, placed his wife and son in Akhenamkhanen's care to search for a cure._ The most patient Pharaoh in existence, _Kisara mused, _If he could let go of a most valuable priest from service. _But then Akhenamkhanen was extremely fond of Seto as well. He was a good man, and a wise man. Though Seto's sickness was, from many perspectives, the only trait that really disqualified him from being a Pharaoh at all, Akhenamkhanen knew Seto's loyalty to him and his son, Atemu, and never doubted that Seto would only serve all the more vigorously once he was in good health.

Not to mention that bloody prophecy that spewed nonsense about the Pharaoh calming the land after being somehow inspired by his blood-cousin. Kisara mused a bit on what might happen if Seto were the Pharaoh. Perhaps, he would be smart enough not to get himself assassinated and would also be able to turn Egypt around so that Light Mages are not persecuted. _Fat chance. _She thought instantly. Seto would probably persecute Light Magicians anyway. He probably does not even know that he himself was one. Though, if Atemu's love for Seto is strong enough, that might happen for Seto's sake. A Light Mage in the royal family! She still could not believe it.

It all depended on how much his family loved him. If they loved the world of Shadow more than they loved Seto, telling anyone his information will definitely be the death of Seto. If they loved him more than they loved the Ka, Seto's life may be saved.

She had acted too late. If she had reached the Thief King before the priests found Seto, perhaps there would be a third option. Kisara leaned back and sighed.

There was a knock on the door. Kisara turned her head but did not say anything at first.

" Is this the house of, uh, Adjo?" She heard a man ask outside. There was an affirming sound from the neighbors, and a mention of his brother, Kamenwati.

There was another knock on the door. " Is anyone home?"

Kisara stood and headed toward the door.

" Yes?" She answered, opening the door. " Can I help you?"

" Uh…" The messenger looked at her nervously, " Is an Adjo…present?"

" No. Can I take a message?" Kisara already had an idea of what was going on.

" Well…my lord Akil sends this message to him. Please ensure he sees it as soon as possible."

" I will." Kisara replied steadily, and closed the door before the messenger could see the state of the room.

It was dark, with only a dim moonlight that was constantly covered by clouds. Kisara did not light any candles and unrolled the letter. After reading it, she looked over at her cards, still on the table. What did Akil want from Adjo?

_A high priest? _ Kisara blinked. _Mahaado…he cares enough for Seto's well-being without having any more to lose. Perhaps he would be a good ally to start with._


	12. Chapter 12

Age of Majesty

Chapter 12

Gahiji was frustrated.

Seto was reputed to have great power, but so far he had not displayed any of that famed magic, other than the unexpected arrival of his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He passed through the market thus preoccupied, wondering how each time he could have failed to capture the ailing priest. It was unbelievable. The gods must be working against him.

He burst into laughter. _Of course the gods are. _He was a brute, and he did not deny it. But then, the gods do not always favor the good and kind. They have their humor. Perhaps Seto really is the gift of gods.

" This is real gold!" He heard a man say. " Believe me, or Ra can cut my throat open tonight, this is real gold."

Absentmindedly, Gahiji drew near. He looked at the pieces on the display platform. _What a load of junk. _He picked up a nugget, weighing the metal in his hand, dropped in on the table to pick up another.

_Ah. A shadow user._

Gahiji dropped the item.

" Sir, be careful with those! These are priceless artifacts!"

" Indeed." Gahiji glared at the seller, stooping down to pick up the rough gold. _That was bizarre._

_So the wait was not in vain after all. _Gahiji heard the voice muse. _Will do, will do._

Gahiji looked at the gold skeptically. " How much is this for?" He asked.

oO

No major wounds; Seto was merely fatigued and dehydrated, which sleep and water could easily rectify. Pharaoh Atemu had raced into the chamber after Seto had fallen asleep, and his panicked shock and discomposure as he arrived at the door was not enough to rouse the young priest.

He had stopped at the doorway, completely still, letting Shada and Isis catch up to him. He had frozen there, unmoving, for a whole three minutes, before slowly approaching the bed. Seto's chest rose and fell with his soft breathing, leaving no doubt that he was alive. He stroked Seto's cheek, amazed that it was real, realizing it was darker than he had remembered. He stood there staring at Seto again and remained there, his mind completely overwhelmed.

" He will be fine, Your Majesty." Shada told Atemu. " He is home."

" I cannot believe he is really alive." Atemu whispered. " Why is he so still?"

" He is tired, my lord."

" I need to talk to him."

" He remembers nothing, Sire."

" What?" Atemu whirled on Isis. " What do you mean?"

" He has amnesia." Shada told Atemu.

" How did—how did you find him then?" The king asked shakily.

Shada and Isis exchanged a look.

" What?" The Pharaoh grew apprehensive again. " How did you find him?"

" He…he was with the Tomb Robber Bakura."

" What?!"

This woke Seto up. Startled by the ruckus, he scooted back on the bed as a strange man whirled around to look at Seto.

Even Adjo knew it was the Pharaoh.

" How was this possible?" The Pharaoh cried.

Equally horrified, Seto raised his hand in a defensive gesture. Atemu looked at him, as if hardly believing Seto could still be whole and unharmed.

" Sire," Shada called Atemu's attention, as Isis sat by Seto's side.

" There dear," Isis took Seto's hand, " Adjo, is it? You have been sleeping for a while, but you will be alright. You're safe now."

" Where am I?" Seto asked shakily.

" You're home." Isis told him.

" No." Seto shook his head. " This is not home. What—" He froze again, staring at Atemu.

As the truth dawned on the Pharaoh, he slowly walked forward, his expression adjusting into the regal look he usually wore, though he made sure to keep his voice gentle. " Adjo, correct?"

Seto nodded, eyes wide.

" Adjo, tell me something." Isis had backed away when Atemu approached. " I want you to tell me everything you remember."

" I…I don't remember much but…"

" Just relax," The King said, " And tell me everything you know. This is important."

Recognizing the crown, and fearing for his life, Seto obeyed.

oO

" You expect me to believe that this lawless, conniving, out-of-control bandit had been taking care of my cousin all this time when not too long ago he attacked him?" The Pharaoh hissed angrily when he left the chamber. " Do you have him under custody?"

Knowing who he meant, Shada answered, " We arrested Bakura when we found Priest Seto, Sire."

" Good. Have him interrogated."

" He has been." Isis told him. " It was the same story."

" Of course it is." The ruler spat impatiently. " I want to know his motives."

" As far as we know, there were no motives." Isis informed him. " He has not reported to his band, had kept both his and Seto's identities secret, and made no requests for ransom. The only thing he did was have Seto work as a scribe for Lord Akil."

" He was trying to lay low." Atemu realized. He paused to consider this. " What could be his reason?"

" It sounded like he wants to escape his thieving past."

" It certainly does." Atemu agreed, " Though he could have just as easily tried to use Seto as leverage. And another thing—just because Seto does not remember how to use spells does not mean he would lose his magic, but I sensed very little shadow magic in him."

" He has it somehow." Shada agreed. " When he was attacked the Blue Eyes White Dragon sailed by us in the Shadow Realm."

" While he was unconscious?"

"…Yes." Isis looked uncomfortable. " Sire?"

" Bakura must have stolen Seto's Shadow Magic."

" If he did, we would not be able to catch him."

" Where is he?"

" He is in the dungeons, my lord."

" Take me to him. Now."

oO

Seeing Bakura chained and confined to a cell gave Atemu less pleasure than he had hoped. The thief was relatively clean, sitting on the hay, eyes cast blankly past the iron bars. He looked up a little when the Pharaoh came, but did not react in any fashion.

" Kamenwati." The Pharaoh enunciated, when he gestured the guards to leave them. " A little obvious. Why did you choose that name?"

" I slipped." Bakura replied dryly, though truthfully. " What do you want to know?"

" Why did you take him, Tomb Robber?" The Pharaoh asked. " If you didn't use him, which you did not seem to."

" I love him." Bakura replied quietly.

Atemu paused at this. Part of him wanted to disregard that answer completely, but something made him hesitate. This man had no prospects left. There was no reason for him to lie. Lying would not help his case. He decided to point this out to Bakura.

" I know." Bakura answered, and said no more.

Atemu considered this. Bakura had made no requests for clemency, or any request at all. It was the first time he met Bakura, face to face, and it was hard to believe this was the Tomb Robber that had been causing all this mayhem all these years. He said so.

Bakura smirked bitterly. " How can I help you, your Majesty?" He asked sarcastically. " What do you wish for me to steal?"

Deciding to get to the point, Atemu replied, " I want to know what happened to Seto's magic."

" Got knocked in the head. Gahiji." Bakura replied. " He wanted Seto for his own. Seto hurt his head when struggling against him."

" Gahiji?"

" Yes." Bakura glared at the Pharaoh." Though you are not entitled to believe me."

" No. Continue."

Bakura paused. " I don't know what happened to his powers." He said. " I do know he certainly did not need that triple medicine combo you've been giving him. Never coughed blood once under my care." Here he glared at the Pharaoh arrogantly. " What say you to that?"

" Did you bind his powers?"

" I told you. I don't know what happened to his powers." Bakura folded his arms, the chains clanging. " It certainly did not seem to trouble him, however."

Atemu paused. " Why a scribe?"

Bakura did not speak.

" Answer me, Tomb Robber!"

" We needed money."

" Could have stolen some."

" Could have." Bakura agreed. He said no more.

The Pharaoh considered him again, wondering what to think. He turned around and headed out without another word.

oO

" Why should I believe the likes of you?" Mahaado asked, asking more out of dismay than from suspicion.

" I have nothing to gain by harming you." Kisara pointed out. " You have been stripped of your rank. I am not interested in anything you could offer me."

" That I know." Mahaado replied. " But I still fail to see how you concluded that Seto is a Light Mage."

" You know we sense each other as you sense your kin." Kisara replied coldly. She was edgy, and treading dangerous ground. Shadow magic was not stronger than Light Magic, but it held more destructive power, and Kisara was not one of the best. " The same pertains to us. Seto is half Light. It was the reason for his illness. It was the reason for his Blue Eyes White Dragons. It will be the reason for his death, if you do not help."

" How do you know it was not his Light Magic?" Mahaado asked. " Perhaps it was all his Light Magic."

" I do not know. All I know is, the use of Shadow Magic made him sick."

Mahaado rubbed his eyes. " What do you want me to do?"

" The High Priests have taken him to the Pharaoh." Kisara replied. " He is proof that you have not committed any crime. You and the Pharaoh have enough history that you can speak with him, or, if need be, take Seto out of there."

" Atemu loves him too much." Mahaado said confidently. " Even if we end up having to purge his Shadow Magic in favor of the Light, he will not abandon his cousin."

" That is for you to gauge." Kisara inclined her head. " His life depends on you now. My work is done. Oh, and if you can find that old fool, Akhenaden, he is still at large and inflicting pain on himself. I would recommend guiding him. Farewell, Priest Mahaado."

" I am no longer priest." Mahaado answered, but Kisara had withdrawn.

Outside, however, Mahaado caught sight of a figure he never thought he would see again.

" Siamun?" Mahaado whispered. But it could not be, for Old Siamun was dead. Or was he?

oO

_I am Zorc Necrophades, lord of freedom. The powerful and mighty owe allegiance to me. My blood and flesh made the land of Shadow and fed what dwells within. Against the greedy gods I offered liberty._

_Long ago I blessed this Great Egypt with seven keys. In answer to prayers of those forsaken by the gods, I offered salvation and a second way. I gave the people the key to a world of servants. I gave each mortal a group of minions for them to control. I blessed those loyal to me with the power to have no fear nor want. I promised them a living Field of Reeds as well as the dead._

_The gods were afraid, and sent message to their priests, and the foolish mortals rebelled against me, stealing what was mine and locking me in this worthless golden prison. I have languished all these years while the humans took my gifts. They abandoned me, when they were nothing without me. Fools! But the time has come. I will return now into the land of Ra. I will have my revenge. I will right the wrongs.  
_

_Free me, Gahiji. You wish to remove the Blessed Priest from his temple. I wish to remove the blessed Pharaoh from his throne. When the line of Kings is broken, I will take back what is mine, and you can have your beauty to claim. We will free ourselves from Ra's hold and make this land as it ought to be: a world where all can practice magic to their hearts desire, and their hearts desire is not something we must restrain. After all, what is a good life, when we are refused the very things we want most?_

_Free me, Gahiji. Free me from this prison. Join me. Break the line of Kings, and you will take part in a new, grander world, where you never will have to refuse yourself anything!_


	13. Chapter 13

Age of Majesty

Chapter 13

The Nile was living proof the gods blessed the golden land of Egypt. Without it, much of Egypt would be inhospitable. The great river allowed life to flourish and the goods to be passed through the rest of the land. It allowed Egypt to enhance its culture and majesty. So it was important to control the mouth of the river, the origin of that which Egypt's entire economy depended on.

The ships set sail. They were to seize control of the Nile and maintain it. By doing so, they will extend the kingdom far across the continent, ensuring all countries who depend on the Nile will cooperate. But the Nile is a long river.

_Seize the Nile and you seize Egypt by the throat. _Said the spirit in Gold to Gahiji. _Seize Egypt and you seize the world. _For, if Egypt was not the world, what is?

Gahiji was not interested in the world. " You have your Egypt, so long as I have my priest."

_That will come, in its turn. _The spirit said. _Right now the High Priest Seto had left enough of his wisdom with Atemu for the fool to attempt to take the Nile. There will be a fight, but you will use the power I bestow upon you now to overcome the little priests. Take great care not to allow the Ethiopians, or anyone else, to win. You alone, must seize the Nile. Your beauty will offer himself up to you to spare his beloved King._

The idea of Seto willingly offering himself was more delicious than taking the boy by force. Gahiji licked his lips and struggled not to salivate at the thought. The spirit in Gold promised him great power along with Seto, and Gahiji was not fool enough to turn it down.

_Take a horse. _It told him. _A fleet-footed Arab. Then to the Shadow Realm you go, run across to the other side._

" What about the Ka?" Gahiji asked. " Surely they would be faster."

_They will be detected._ The spirit replied patiently. _Take a horse, and run to the mouth of the Nile. Wait there, until the ships arrive. Then use what you know to sink them. Sink all, and announce yourself the new God of the Nile. I will tell you more then._

Without hesitation, Gahiji obeyed. He had a horse to steal first.

oO

They gently reminded him of who he was. Adjo was not very receptive at first, until Atemu showed Adjo his room. The sight of the room struck Adjo so strongly he paused at the doorway and could not hide a shudder. There was a mournful feel to his quarters, the years of sickness and depression and resignation filling the air. He looked at all those scrolls he used to study, the cups used to hold his brew, these past reminders that confirmed that he had, indeed, been living a dream.

" You were very ill in the past." Atemu told him gently. " You used to hate this room because you would be confined to it for so long, especially after long duels." He sighed. " There were many times when you were absent from court because you were so ill."

On the table was the Millennium Rod. Atemu had it placed there when Seto was first brought in as Adjo. The Pharaoh wanted to see if Seto recognized it at all.

Adjo did. He was confused. It was definitely familiar, and it had belonged to him, but he cringed at it now. He backed away as Atemu approached the Rod, eyes on him the entire way.

" What is wrong?" Atemu asked. " Do you remember something?"

Seto had been aware of what was causing his illness, or at least, he had an idea. But Shadow Magic was the magic of Egypt, the gift from the gods. To speak any ill of it was blasphemy. And so the High Priest had kept quiet, never confiding in anyone, least of all his cousin, that the Millennium Rod made him worse, that the use of shadow magic felt vile to him, and bore his agony in silence. As years passed Seto knew he would eventually die from the exposure, but mentioned not a word of this to anyone. He could easily be killed for rejecting shadow magic as well, and he would rather die as a priest than die as a traitor to Egypt and her Gods. So he bore it all and prayed for the best, prayed that he could help his cousin become the greatest Pharaoh ever to live before the Pharaoh's items killed him. Though the rod drained Seto's health, Seto kept it at his side, hoping that his current condition would prevent him from using too much shadow magic, and that it alone would be enough to help Seto last however long he should. He was not aware of his Light Magic, but he did know that Shadow Magic felt sickening, and to admit to that was as bad as treachery.

Adjo was not aware of the danger Seto had feared. As the Pharaoh held out the rod, instead of taking it as Seto would have done, Adjo backed away.

" It is yours." Atemu misunderstood, holding it out again. " Do not deny yourself its power. I know it calls to you."

" No." Adjo whispered. " It does not call to me. It makes me sick."

The Pharaoh froze. " What did you say?"

" The same feeling that man gave," Adjo was distracted, " When he made that dark pool form on the floor. Darkness, and death, sucking my life away." He stared at the rod. " This is doing the same."

Atemu stared at Adjo, the implications finally realized in his mind. He dropped his hand, holding the rod loosely in his fingers.

oO

" What did you do?" Atemu roared. " What spell did you use? And when did you use it?"

" What?" Bakura almost wished they would kill him already. Every time someone entered he expected it to be notice of when he would be executed. The constant false alarm was unnerving him as well. " What spell are you talking about? If this is about Seto's lack of magic, I told you I knew nothing!"

" And not just that." Atemu hissed, his red eyes glaring at Bakura. " It sickens him, he said. He is rejecting Shadow Magic. What did you do to him?!"

" Rejecting Shadow Magic?" Now Bakura was completely bewildered. " What?"

" Don't play with me, you thief!" Atemu stretched his hand out and crushed the tomb robber into the wall with a burst of magic. " Tell me or I will rip your throat out!"

Panic racing through his veins, for Bakura honestly had no idea what Atemu was talking about, the thief could only gasp out, " I don't know what to tell you! I swear I never hurt Seto!"

" Not physically," Atemu hissed, crushing Bakura even more, so that even the cuffs were beginning to bend, " But you seek to ruin him, did you not? You hoped I would murder my own cousin because of some trick you pulled!"

" What?" Bakura writhed, starting to thrash as his crushed lungs struggled to expand. Then, realizing what he was doing, Atemu withdrew his hand, and Bakura fell upon the hay, coughing and wheezing. Blood trickled out of his nose.

" Seto is fifteen years old." Atemu gritted his teeth. " For fifteen years, he bled, just as you are doing. He bled, but he toiled and struggled for my great Egypt. He suffered. I watched him suffer. If you hated me so much, do what you will, but to harm him is not just an insult to me, it is an insult to every god that watches over us, and so help me, the wrath of even Set will descend upon you if you do not reverse what you did to him."

Bakura was collecting his breath and his wits. He was beginning to realize a horrible possibility. Voicing it could get him killed right there, but then, it did not seem anything he could say would pacify the Pharaoh.

" Atemu," He gasped, deciding that as he might get killed anyway, he might as well not bother with proper titles, " Have you ever considered that," He gasped again, trying not to cough, " Seto might have always been like that," He coughed then, and panted, waiting for the King's reaction.

Atemu took a moment to absorb what the thief said. As a new terror flooded his heart, he crushed the thief into the wall again. " What are you saying? That is impossible. If he rejected it from the beginning he would not be able to cast spells."

" No." Bakura struggled against the magical hold. " He would, if he were properly terrified of you." He laughed, too out of his wits to realize he was acting inappropriately, " When he was with me, he never bled, and we never used shadow magic."

Atemu considered this for a moment before letting go. Bakura dropped into the hay again, more disoriented than before.

" You never used any spells."

Bakura panted. " No." He managed at last. " You love him so much. Why don't you figure it out."

Anger nearly blinding him, Atemu struck with a dark spell, knocking the thief out, though not killing him. How dearly he longed to crack that rascal's skull open, crush his heart and feed it to the dogs, so that the thief would never rest in peace and his spirit would always be in agony. He turned around and left the dungeon before he could give in to that desire.

oO

When the Pharaoh left the dungeons the servants informed him there was someone requesting audience with him.

" Who is it?" He snapped. " This better be important!"

" It..." The servant was terrified of Atemu's sudden foul mood, " He is former Priest Mahaado, sire."

" Mahaado." His mood darkening even further, Atemu wondered if Mahaado thought he could come back just because Seto did not die. " What does he want?"

" He says he has urgent news, and requested to speak with you alone."

Taking a moment to collect himself, Atemu nodded. " Where is he?"

Mahaado, dressed as any common peasant, with a crude linen cloak covering his shoulders, knelt down when the Pharaoh entered.

" Leave us." Atemu commanded the guards and servants, who obeyed. " What do you want."

" Sire." Mahaado raised his head, " I have important news regarding High Priest Seto."

" I know he is alive. He is here at the palace."

Mahaado paused. " Sire, in addition to that."

Atemu paused. Perhaps Mahaado learned something about Seto's magic?" Tell me. I do not have all day."

" He is part Light Mage."

oO

" My grandfather's bloodline will not sire a Light Mage!"

" It is what the Tauk says, my lord." Isis said quietly.

" This is impossible." Atemu paced in his chambers. " This is impossible. He would have been dead from birth. He would have–this is impossible!"

Isis and Mahaado glanced at each other.

" And you're saying that Seto never knew this?"

" Seto knew he rejected Shadow Magic." Isis told him. " As to him being part Light Mage, that I cannot say."

" One of the most powerful shadow users in Egypt, part light mage! Part that foul, disgusting, blasphemous, damned hellion that from my very first ancestor, we have been trying to extinguish! Born to my uncle, the son of my royal grandfather! My blood cousin, part that–" Unable to speak, the Pharaoh seized the Millennium Rod and threw it angrily into the wall, where it bounced off, denting the wall, and clattered on the marble floor. He whirled on his priests. " This does not go beyond these walls, do you hear? My cousin is no light mage, and any word of it anywhere, I shall have the speaker and both of you beheaded and fed to the jackals!" He paced again. " We will purge the Light Mage–no doubt this was the work of the Light Magicians to begin with. At his birth, they must have cursed him with their bloody spells. We will neutralize it!"

" Your Majesty, as it stands," Isis stepped forward, " If we purge his Light Magic, his Shadow Magic might not come back. I suggest we wait for a while."

" Until what?" Atemu whirled on her. " Until he dies from exposure?"

Isis hesitated. " Until he remembers and can decide for himself, my lord."

The Pharaoh took a deep breath.

" Until he can decide for himself." He closed his eyes. " I suppose we owe that much to him. Use the Tauk to show him images of his past. Try to speed it up."

" My Lord, if he really is a Light Magician, using the Tauk may harm him much more."

Atemu was very quiet and still at this.

" It would." He agreed. " I suppose."

He shut his eyes again. " Ra, did he not suffer enough?" He lamented. He turned to Mahaado. " You did very well to notify me, old friend."

Mahaado bowed.

Atemu released a breath. " Though the news brings me great pain." He left his chamber.

oO

Seto's room was simple and neatly kept. There was a chair that he used to sit in whenever he was tired of lying down all the time. He would greet the Pharaoh from this chair if he could not stand, and they would spend hours talking, Seto wrapped up in blankets, the Pharaoh bare-chested, as if making fun of the situation.

He was beginning to remember these things. They were familiar. But they were not completely happy. There was always an underlying grief and anxiety. He had not been content. Not the way he was with Wati.

Feeling upset that they would not let him see his caretaker, Seto paced around his room in a fit of impatience. The Millennium Rod, which the Pharaoh had slowly placed back on the table before he left, remained where it was; Seto refused to go near it. The thing reeked of darkness and death. It made him wonder how he could ever go near it in the past, let alone carry it with him. He must have had an iron will.

Sitting down on the bed at last, he was struck with various images. Drinking something he disliked greatly, being kissed on the forehead, getting yelled at by that Pharaoh for not taking better care of himself, getting yelled at by the woman, Isis, for not taking care of hif.

_Did I really not take care of myself? _Seto wondered in confusion.

He began to wonder where was Wati in all of this. So far, he had not recollected anything about the white-haired man.

__

" Bakura is proud of his Shadow Magic. His bandit followers are not so formidable in shadow magic. In fact, given the situation, I seriously doubt that such is story is anything more than that. It may simply be Bakura's strategy to either pomp himself, or intimidate us. And like any oafish leader, Bakura will not attend to missions himself, which is why there was a distinct lack of any news involving shadow magic during any of the raids."

" You think we need not worry about sending troops?"

" Sending troops is most definitely not a good idea. Unless there is something of great value in the village, Bakura will not see fit to risk his neck, or the neck of his followers. If you send troops there the thieves will relocate."

" Hm." Pharaoh Atemu paused. Seto was coughing. When it calmed, he continued, " What about assassins?"

" The assassins are not people you can employ at ease." Seto shook his head. " Not to mention, even if you could, they can only get rid of the bandit followers. Bakura can just acquire a new band. What you want is to target the leader, not the followers."

" What will target the leader then?"

Seto thought for a while, his lungs spasming, but his concentration unwavering. " Bakura is a proud thief. He is proud of being able to get anything he wants, no matter the obstacle. Because of this he never backs down from a challenge he finds worth facing. He prides in Shadow Magic because given his underprivileged background it was difficult for him to acquire such a skill, let alone master it. He likes to flaunt this in front of noble priests and usually wins. If your Majesty can present him a challenge that he cannot possibly win, but cannot possibly refuse, you can rightfully ensnare him without losing your popularity."

" What do you propose?"

Seto jerked at the memory. What was that? " Bakura?" He blurted out, shocked. Bakura sounded familiar.

He stood rapidly.

_I have to get to him._ He thought, distraught. _I need answers. Fast._ Where are they keeping Wati?

He was being arrested when Seto had first woken in this place. That means they took him into some prison, wherever the prisons were.

Seto tightened his jaw. He was going to find him. Surely, somewhere in the back of his mind, he could find his way around here. Even if the palace seemed like a world by itself.


	14. Chapter 14

Age of Majesty

Chapter 14

" What do you want?" Kisara demanded. " By Ra, I thought I got rid of you."

" You did not keep your end of the bargain." Akenadon accused. " Where is my son?"

Kisara knew already, but she still exclaimed, " You lost him _again. _Are you the world's greatest idiot, or am I simply just that unlucky?"

" Where is he, witch?!" Akenadon threw his palm out, and Kisara blocked instantly with her white magic. " Where is my son?" He repeated.

" Now now," A new voice interrupted, " That will not do, my friend. Killing her is not in your best interests, I assure you."

Both alarmed, the ex-priest and the white witch whirled around to face the intruder. It was a hooded figure, face indiscernible, but pulsing with shadow magic. He was a powerful being.

" And who are you?" Akenadon demanded. " To make this business yours?"

" I see you have already forgotten me." The man replied, taking his hood off. Akenadon gasped.

" Siamun?" He exclaimed. " Siamun? You are alive?"

Siamun looked at him. " Very much so, Akenadon. I see you are very much alive yourself."

Kisara glanced from one man to the other, feeling very much outnumbered. " Listen, Akenadon." She snapped, " You and I are finished. I told you what was wrong with your son, I led you to him, I left it up to you to do your own blasted job by yourself. We are done here."

" No, you did not tell him what was wrong with his son, my dear girl." Siamun disagreed. " I was there when you paid your visit to Mahaado."

Kisara stepped back a little, uncomfortable. Akenadon glared at her, suspicion rising.

" What were you doing with Mahaado?" He asked.

" Telling him something fairly important about your son, I must say." Siamun stepped between them. " Come now, Light Witch. You need fear no harm here. So long as I am here I will defend you from any shadow attacks."

" We shall see." Kisara replied. " Do not believe I cannot hold my own against the likes of you."

" We are not the enemy, light Witch, and she is not the enemy either, Akenadon." The old man turned around, looking sternly at the distraught father.

" What do you want." Kisara asked. " Who are you and what are you doing here?"

" I am Siamun Muran." Siamun replied. " I am the guardian of the late Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and the current Pharaoh Atemu's vizier."

Kisara felt her stomach drop. " You know," She said blandly, " I have had enough of you royalty."

" Yes, there are many of us, are there not." Siamun smiled good-naturedly, but then he was serious again. " Kisara, Akenadon, there is something I must tell you. It concerns the Millennium Items."

" What?" Akenadon blinked. " Is something wrong?"

" Current events are clarifying many things that happened in the past." Siamun replied. " Let us find a place, comfortable, and private. It is a long story, I am afraid."

oO

" Seto?"

" Seto where are you?"

" My lord?"

Ignoring the voices calling for him, Seto waited until the servants and priests passed before making his way silently down the hallway. Gut instinct, or perhaps latent memory, guided him, told him when to wait as guards would be nearby, or where to trust there would be a wall to hide behind. At length, he dodged some of the guards by climbing into a hidden pathway constructed in the palace as a means of escape. He did not realize that the only people who knew about this pathway were his cousin and himself, but as he had ducked in without being noticed, this was not a problem. Through this pathway he crawled, hoping that he would end up somewhere. He was lost in the palace anyway, and he was not against searching the entire grounds to look for his caretaker.

Luck was with him, or some god, for as he crawled through the pathway, eventually he saw, through the dusty holes beneath him, the shimmering white hair of Bakura.

" Wati!" Seto whispered. He saw Bakura flinch, then look around, as if uncertain he actually heard it.

" Wati!" He repeated.

Bakura looked up in surprise.

" Adjo?"

He stood, and Seto saw he was chained to the wall.

_A little priesthood magic would be nice. _Seto thought wistfully. The inner walls of the cell blocked shadow magic, so it would not have worked anyway. He felt around the bottom and realized someone had managed to carve a hole to slip through, perhaps an earlier convict. Scooting back, he lifted the cover, opening up the ceiling.

Bakura tried to dodge to the side as dust scattered over him, though the chains restricted his movements. He grabbed Seto's arms as the boy jumped down.

" Careful!" Bakura hissed. " The guards!"

" They did not hear anything." Seto said confidently. " Are you alright?" He stared in the darkness at several cuts on Bakura's temple.

" I've been better." Bakura mused. " You should not be here."

" You're hurt." Seto stared at the swelling on the thief's head.

" Not very." Bakura ignored the pounding headache, which had gone only during his moment of surprise. " Adjo, how did you find me?"

" I don't know." Adjo replied blankly. " Random luck."

Bakura stared at him for a moment. " Alright. Get me out of these." He held up the cuffs. Why stay and suffer, after all? Perhaps they could both escape the palace and pursue that dream of a new life.

" How?"

" I need a thin stick, iron. See if you can find any."

Adjo would not have hesitated, but his memories were returning a little and all of the sudden he was not sure setting Bakura free was a good idea. But the memories of Bakura taking care of him were too strong. He glanced up.

" I need a lift."

" Alright." Bakura went on one knee so Seto could get more height. There were scattered pins in the pathway; Seto quickly came back. Bakura skillfully opened the locks on the cuffs.

" Alright. Let's go." The thief said.

Shada and Isis were beside themselves with worry. It was to their fortune that the Pharaoh did not know about his disappearance yet, but it was only a matter of time before Atemu discovered Seto is missing, unless they find him soon. No doubt, the boy simply had gotten lost, but they did not wish to risk him encountering anyone who might hurt him, or even wander out of the palace by mistake. The guards had all been notified, but Seto escaped them nevertheless.

" What if Bakura tried to turn Seto into a thief?"

" Certainly seemed to lead an honest enough life."

" That was according to him."

" And according to Seto. No doubt Seto is just lost." Isis insisted.

Bakura and Seto, nearly an hour later, made it out of the palace, but because of the guards were forced to double back over it.

" Good Ra," Bakura breathed, " They warded this place even tighter than when I was here last time."

" You were here last time?" Seto blinked. " When?"

Bakura debated how to tell him. " Long ago.

Seto paused, feeling the thief was lying to him. Sensing the other stop moving, Bakura turned around. " Adjo?"

" Who are you?" Seto asked. " Who are you, really? Why did they lock you up back there?"

_Why did you let me go if you did not know? _Bakura wanted to comment, but refrained. He knew why Seto helped free him. It was the same reason he could never bring himself to hurt Seto.

" I am everything they said I was."

" They never said anything about you." Seto told him. Bakura blinked in shock.

" Is your real name Bakura?" Seto asked after a pause.

" Yes."

Seto hesitated. " Why didn't you tell me?"

Bakura sensed guards coming around and pulled Seto behind a building. Once hidden, he let the boy go.

" I wanted you to trust me." Bakura admitted, and he tried to come up with something to boost his case, but came up with nothing.

But just as Seto's blind affection for Bakura had dissipated, his keen perception had returned. " You wanted to start over." He noted.

Bakura looked at Seto, not sure how to respond, and settled for a solemn nod.

There was a sense of gravity now. Seto knew he had to make a choice. There was something about the palace that repelled him, yet there was something about all the people here, its buildings and walls, his room, that made him realize he had to stay. He was not sure why.

" Let's get you out of here." He said at last.

" Are you coming?" Bakura asked, alarmed at his choice of words.

Seto did not say. He merely started leading the way, guided by the latent memory beginning to surface.

oO

Night was beginning to fall. As the sun set, Pharaoh Atemu looked out over the garden, deep in thought. Seto and Bakura stopped at the sight of him, but he did not see them. He was too focused on the water in the pond, the fishes swimming back and forth, and what he was about to do.

" I can release him from duty." He said to Mahaado. " As an alternative."

As Seto moved, Bakura grabbed his arm to pull him back. Seto turned to listen as well.

" He certainly did not seem to suffer much when there is no shadow magic present." Mahaado agreed. " Even if he were with a shadow user, so long as no one casts any spells, he is as healthy as one could expect."

" Purging his light magic would be painful. Purging his shadow magic is out of question. It would defy the god's will."

" And what of Light Magic?" Mahaado pointed out. " Light Magic came to earth under the same means."

" Akhenadon, siring a Light Mage." Pharaoh shook his head. " I still cannot believe it."

Bakura felt like something just clamped around his heart.

" What is it?" Seto asked. " I do not understand what they are saying."

" Hush." Bakura whispered.

" Sire, preparations are ready." Mahaado said after a long moment of silence. " All that remains is for him to remember everything and we can begin."

" Do you think he knew all along?" Atemu suddenly asked. " He always seemed...nervous, around me. Like he was afraid of doing something wrong."

" I think he knew he rejected Shadow Magic. Light Magic is not something he would have detected if he were not exposed to Light Mages. He has never left the palace until now. No doubt, he only knew something was wrong with him, nothing else."

Atemu sighed. " Hopefully this answers our prayers and he will get better." He turned to Mahaado. " We will pray to the gods for their blessings." He sighed again. " I wish to see Seto now."

Bakura turned to Seto in shock.

" What?" Seto blinked, getting uneasy.

" Light Mage!" Bakura whispered, horror mixing with his utter distaste for the folk. " No wonder."

" What?" Seto repeated, getting more unnerved now. " What about a Light Mage? What?"

" Light and Shadow." Bakura replied grimly. " The difference is that Shadow Magic draws its power from the castor's body. It can crush souls, extinguish them, but the source of that power comes from living flesh. Light Magic stems from the castor's very soul. It is very easy to make a fatal mistake. Many Light Mages went made and unleashed unspeakable chaos into the world, sacrificing their souls in the process. Promise me you will not dapple in such arts, Adjo."

" Why would I practice any art?" Seto asked, eyes narrowing. " I don't know any Light Magic, Wati."

Bakura turned around. What preparations was Mahaado talking about? Were they going to kill Seto? Atemu mentioned purging. Purging Seto's Light Magic?

Bakura had witnessed such things. In the past, as a thief, he had snuck around and dealt with Light Mages, despite their mutual distaste for each other. He had seen both mages getting purged and mages getting executed. Both entailed shattering of souls. The screams had unnerved his cold, bitter heart even then. When purged, the wretches were nothing more than mumbling fools, dumb and out of touch with all that was around them. Even if they recover, which was very rare, they were crippled mentally and emotionally for life.

_Granted, they were not exactly coddled during recovery. _Bakura thought. But he had a low enough opinion of Atemu not to trust the Pharaoh.

" We have to get you out of here."

" Why?"

" Because they're going to hurt you and I won't let that happen." Bakura replied. " Come."

Seto would have refused. Except Seto had been terrified of the same thing, long ago, so even as his memories resurfaced, he did not question Bakura's decision. All this time they spent together, Bakura had done nothing but protect him. It was enough to earn his trust. Without a word, he followed the expert thief in escaping the palace walls.

oO

" The whore you speak of would have died before the child was born, taking the baby with her." Kisara told Akenadon dryly. " And while it may bring us, especially me, great pleasure to pain you in any way possible, there is no way any Light Mage, even the crazy ones, would try to hurt you by making your son one of our own. First of all, I have no idea what kind of magic that would be, but it would not be Light Magic. So you can forget about that idea."

" Well, if your kind did not curse him or his mother, and my wife was not a Light Mage, _where did Seto's magic come from?"_

" As if I would know." Kisara folded her arms. " You are the father, after all. Siamun, or whoever you are, why am I putting up with this?"

" Because this does involve you." Siamun replied.

" So Zorc Necrophades is prophesized to return." Kisara threw her arms up in the air. " So High Priest Seto is the prophesized Chosen One, destined to bring our lovely Pharaoh the power to vanquish this evil once and for all. While I'd be happy to participate in a fairy tale, old man, I do so on my own terms, one of which being I do not put up with this fool over there."

" Indeed!" Akenadon roared, " If my son dies it will be your head I am having!"

" Never mind fool!" Kisara spat back, " An outright raving lunatic! I am leaving. Gentlemen, good evening."

" Wait." Siamun called as the woman began to bow. " As it stands, High Priest Seto is powerless. You are the only Light Mage who knows of his true nature. it would be in the best interests of Egypt for you to teach him."

" I care little for the best interests of Egypt." Kisara replied bitterly. " Egypt, in any case, never cared much for _my _best interests, thank you. And if he really is such a genius, he can figure out how to use them himself."

" Perhaps this country was unkind to you." Siamun answered. " Nevertheless, in this day and age, the people serve their country. The country is not obligated to serve her people. You may harbor any ill will towards Egypt, but when Egypt falls she will bring about your ruin as well. Think carefully, Kisara. Bitterness leads to hatred."

" Ah yes." Kisara folded her arms disdainfully. " My country needs me. Tears and sighs. Praise the gods! They send down another one of you preachers to torment me. First this old fool here, the hallmark of loyalty to both the crown and his family. Then you, another hallmark of loyalty to the crown, at the very least. If you really love Egypt so much, how come I have never heard of any vizier? It has been nearly two decades, old man, since I was born. One would think someone would mention your name."

Siamun smiled humorlessly. He was shorter than Kisara, his face wrinkled but holding a wise, benevolent air. As Akenadon bristled, he did not take much offense to Kisara's accusations. They were perfectly reasonable, from her point of view, and he could see that.

" Kisara, please be patient." He besought, " There is more to this story than you know."

" I am listening." Kisara replied simply.

" Shadow Magic," Siamun took a deep breath, " Shadow Magic is not the magic of the gods. It is the magic of the demon Zorc Necrophades."

There was a heavy pause to this.

" Now, that is something I did not expect to hear from a shadow user." Kisara glanced at Akenadon, who stared back speechlessly.

" Light Magic was the magic of the gods." Siamun replied. " Necrophades passed as a god to trick the Egyptian nobles. Because there was no way to see past his lies, the gods forgave us under the condition that we destroy Necrophades. Thus, the seven Millennium Items were created. They function as the tools with which the shadow user can utilize the full force of the Shadow Realm, previously Zorc's domain, against him. However, because they link to the Shadow Realm, Zorc could use these items to wreck destruction in this realm, so they also functioned as keys with which Zorc could enter our world. The ancient sorcerers were not able to destroy Zorc, therefore they settled for the next best thing: locking him away, by creating a lock where all seven Millennium Items just come together to form a key. The gods, seeing we needed help, allowed us to use shadow magic to train and promised us a Chosen One who would be the Key to destroying Necrophades forever. As the years passed, people misinterpreted the historical scripts to mean the gods themselves bestowed the gift of shadow to us. The Millennium Items were given to the Pharaoh's Council to ensure when the Chosen One arrives, these same items could be used to destroy him, or, if Necrophades comes before the Chosen One is ready, to lock him into the Shadow Realm again."

" And this lock?" Kisara asked.

Siamun smiled in approval. This woman was sharp. " This lock took the form of a simple piece of gold."

" You want me to find it." Kisara glanced at Siamun sharply. " You lost it."

Siamun shrugged. " I am afraid my old age has caught up with me. Yes, I was charged with the lock to the Shadow Realm. And indeed, I did lose it."

" Where?"

" I do not know."

" I am not working with the witch." Akenadon spat.

" You have to." Siamun replied. " It is your son's only hope. Because High Priest Seto can destroy Necrophades a number of ways; the prophecy does not specify. Nor does the prophecy say the Chosen One will survive the battle."


	15. Chapter 15

Age of Majesty

Chapter 15

" If they went through the passage," Kalim said nervously to the enraged Pharaoh, " They would have appeared right behind the walls here."

" Would Bakura know of this passage?" Shada asked Isis.

" I do not know." She replied regretfully.

" Sire, the ships have launched the attack on the Nile." Someone ran in to report, but no one in the courtroom was paying any attention, not to mention it was something Pharaoh Atemu had been expecting for a while and did not need more than an acknowledgment from him.

" He would have needed to free himself." Kalim said out loud what everyone was thinking. " Somehow he would need to free himself, open the shaft...from below. In which case, it should have been pushed up into the tunnel."

There was a silence. It was obvious what had happened: someone helped Bakura escape.

" High Priest Seto knows of this passage." Kalim said out loud. Everyone else was wise enough to keep this thought silent, because if the Pharaoh's mood was bad enough, he might kill anyone who would even hint at such a heinous crime.

There was a long silence.

" High Priest Seto does know of this passage." Atemu replied. " And Seto would _never _help someone like Bakura. However, 'Adjo' may not be the same. Nor does 'Adjo' know who Bakura is, or why he was being held." His mind was a lot more focused now, though cold fury still ran through his veins.

" But how would he remember the passage?" Isis asked.

" No doubt he remembers some things about this place." Atemu replied. " However," He paused, " We are not the only ones he is indebted to now." He turned around. There was something that does not make sense about Bakura's escape. He had been certain the thief had no intention of running away. " Find them." He ordered his priests, before walking out of the courtroom.

Isis looked at Mahaado. " It does not seem right." She repeated Atemu's earlier thoughts, but the Pharaoh was now out of hearing range. " It makes sense for the thief to run; he has no reason to stay. But why would Seto go with him?"

" Assuming he did go with him willingly." Kalim replied.

" No." Shada shook his head. " At this point we can be almost certain Bakura would not force Seto into doing anything."

" But if he is so benign," Mahaado, who had not met Bakura in person, pointed out, " He could still convince Seto that leaving would be better for him. From Seto's current point of view, we know him but he no longer knows us. And Bakura is a person he trusts. Seeing him in prison would undoubtedly frighten him. He would believe Bakura's argument. And Bakura would have a reason to bring Seto with him; he could use Seto as leverage so that we do not kill him."

" Or," Isis said suddenly, " Bakura might have learned something."

There was a heavy pause.

" Bakura does not know Seto is a Light Mage?" Mahaado asked.

" He does now." Isis began walking quickly towards the temple. The others followed. " Purging is a painful ordeal. Bakura would not want Seto to go through with it, if Seto is able to do without it while living with Bakura. No doubt the thief felt Seto is safer with him than with us."

" How did he learn?" Shada asked, instantly realizing the Tauk had shown Isis a vision.

" He overheard during their escape." Isis replied. Then, after a pause, she said, " Seto had freed Bakura with the intention of simply saving the thief's life, not to go with him. They were waiting there, by that wall, when they heard us talking about the coming procedures."

" And he decided to take Seto with him?"

" No doubt he feels he is doing Seto a favor."

" Where would they be headed?"

" I do not know." Isis shook her head. " The Tauk refused to show."

" So we have no idea where Bakura is." Shada stopped, causing everyone to slow down with him. " He is good at hiding his shadow magic. It is no wonder Seto never got sick with him."

" But if Bakura ever has to use his magic, Seto would get sick instantly."

" We will do a similar search for Seto as we did earlier." Isis nodded at Shada. " Kalim, Mahaado, perhaps you can attend to the affairs of the navy; His Majesty is worried about his very much alive cousin, but with the military in motion, they will require some aid from us."

" That would be wise." Kalim agreed. Mahaado nodded as well.

" Let us begin." Isis waved at Shada as they headed into the temple.

oO

" Wati, where are we going?" Seto asked as Bakura literally dragged him out into the streets.

" I don't know." Bakura turned around to tell him. " Far away from here."

Seto did not complain again, until they reached the other side of the capital, where, out of breath, the boy begged to be allowed to rest a little.

Bakura let him. They had gone considerably far in a short amount of time, and inconspicuously enough. As Seto rested, he stood on guard. He wanted to make sure they were not found before Seto recovers.

" Why were they going to hurt me?" Seto asked.

Bakura noted Seto should have asked this much earlier. " Because you are a Light Mage." He said quietly. " And Light Mages are traitors of Egypt."

" Why?" Seto asked, frightened. " What did we do?"

Bakura hesitated. " It is not really what you've done. It is what you are. The government is run by Shadow users. You are a Light user. Shadow and Light cannot exist together. Not as magic."

" But you're a Shadow user."

Bakura was silent. Since when did Adjo develop this ability to stump him all the time? " Yes." He said finally. " I am."

Seto regarded him for a moment, then lowered his head.

" That rod." The boy said softly. " It felt so...wrong. But so familiar. Like I should have taken it."

" It was yours." Bakura would know. He had tried to steal it. " Though Ra knows how you managed to carry it with you all the time, being what you are." No wonder he was so sick. Seto definitely must not return to the palace.

" I don't get it." Seto shook his head. " They seemed nice. They seemed familiar."

Bakura gritted his teeth a little. " I know." He said solemnly.

Seto continued to sit, and Bakura allowed him to run the idea over his mind. After a while, he said, " We should get moving."

Seto did not move at first, but eventually he stood. Bakura held out his hand, and the other boy took it.

" Do you trust me?" Bakura asked.

Seto nodded gravely.

Bakura remained still, trying to quiet the emotions stirring in his heart. " Let's go."

oO

The spirit in gold was laughing darkly in his mind, for Gahiji had discovered the squad leader in charge of the origin of the Nile was a non-shadow user.

_Fools! _Zorc spat, then chuckled again gleefully. _The river is ours!_

It was incredibly hot and humid, much more so than up in Egypt. The air shimmered as if in a desert, and everything blurred together in a lazy haze. Gahiji wanted nothing more to go to sleep at this time, but they had a task to fulfill. He concentrated on the squad leader, black-skinned and well-muscled, with a strict face covered in sweat.

_You have an order to give. _Gahiji directed, as Zorc instructed. _Take out some papyrus, or whatever you people write on._

But the man was not literate, nor were his people. The tribe in charge of the origin actually had no idea what they were protecting. They had simply posted guards, like any tribe, to look out for lions that would attack the women and children of the village. All these long years, as Egypt developed, no one had thought, save the great High Priest Seto, that the mouth of the Nile was anything other than a simple blessing from the gods. There was no need to give any order. All Gahiji had to do was brainwash the village and the river would be his.

And the village had no shadow users; no defense against Gahiji, or Necrophades.

_Soon, Seto will be mine. _Gahiji thought with glee, as he murmured a soft spell and the man's face laxed into stupor. _So much for a battle. This is like killing babies. No resistance at all._

_Do not get too cocky. _Zorc warned. _The Pharaoh comes yet, with his navy._

But the Pharaoh does not know this land, and Gahiji is, himself, a formidable enough shadow user. There was time for him to adapt to his whereabouts before any navy comes to attack him. Not to mention, with the Lord of Shadows on his side, Gahiji knew that the odds were with him. _So we get the mouth of the river. What next?_

oO

Kisara adjusted her hood as she walked, trying her best to ignore the sickening presence of the old priest some distance away. They were to separate and trap Seto and Bakura in the capital while they were still there, but some barriers must be built.

Well, Bakura would not take Seto to the Shadow Realm as long as he could help it. This was good for Kisara and Seto, but bad for Seto's moronic father. Akenadon would very much prefer to be able to sense his wayward son, which is doubtful even if Bakura does end up going to the Shadow Realm.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she walked. Mixed breed or not, she felt no obligation toward High Priest Seto. Yet here she was, pretty much risking her life for him. The gods have an odd sense of humor.

At long last, the dreaded moment had come. The doors of the inconspicuous inn opened for her. She headed inside and took a look around. The place was empty, with no surprise, as the doors said the inn was closed for the day.

" I never knew you were the one to take breaks." Kisara called out, knowing she would be heard.

A shuffling noise, and another woman stepped out.

" Kisara!" She cried. She was an older woman, slightly overweight, but with dark intelligent eyes and a kind face. " I had wondered when you would come! Come, sit, sit."

Kisara sat, but stiffly. " Amisi," She began, " I have news."

" Good heavens," Amisi took in her expression. " What happened? Is something wrong?"

Something is always wrong; they were Light Mages, a wrong breed. But this, Kisara felt, topped any other bad news Amisi could think of.

She told Amisi everything.

When Kisara finished her narrative, the other woman was silent for a long while.

" I have heard of the name." She said at last. " Zorc Necrophades. If what you say is indeed true, there is little time left. The clan is in hiding, so much so it would be difficult to rally them in time." She paused. " If the Thief King is willing to have the High Priest by his side, despite being a Light Magician, it is possible we have a Shadow ally. What, think you, of the Pharaoh and his current priests?"

Kisara considered this. " The Pharaoh is young, and loves his cousin dearly. He may be conditioned to hate Light, but the youth are often radical and have the potential to be of more opened mind than the elderly. According to the vizier, the Pharaoh strove to purge his cousin rather than execute him. Though not the most promising decision, it shows he is not incapable of loving another, especially now that, to all appearances, the High Priest Seto has outlived his use."

" Has he?" Asked Amisi. " Intelligence is a long-lasting gem. It stretches far into time, long after beauty and grace."

" But intelligence is only valued when coupled with loyalty." Kisara pointed out. " The High Priest Seto, after the tournament, has joined forces with the Thief King, one who is most definitely _not _loyal to the Pharaoh."

" And the Pharaoh has not punished him for it." Amisi realized. " Very well. If we have the cooperation of the Shadow mages, we may stand a chance. I will rally those nearby and set up the barricade so the High Priest may be contained. We might even appeal to his Light side."

Kisara doubted it. The High Priest was known for his intelligence, not his kind heart. Still, as long as she was able to rally the other Light Mages, her work here has been accomplished.

oO

" Light Mage!" Bakura hissed to himself, pulling Seto back. " No doubt they know about you now."

" What?"

" Light mages." Bakura hissed again.

Seto blinked, but did not comment. He waited for Bakura to make any sign that things are alright again. But even when, from his angle, he could perceive no individuals on the street, the thief still did not seem to deem it safe to move out.

" How?" He heard Bakura wonder. " This wouldn't be public knowledge; they would keep it secret."

" What, my being here?" Seto asked.

" The fact that you are a Light Mage." Bakura replied.

" How do you know that they know I am a Light Mage?"

" Because," Bakura glared, " I can see the hunting intent. They may not be thieves, but everyone has that gleam in their eye when they are searching for something."

" They could be searching for anything." Seto replied doubtfully.

" Just trust me on this." Bakura snapped a little, dread making him irritable.

Seto looked at him steadily. " No doubt your instincts never failed you before." He said quietly.

Bakura heaved a sigh, his temper cooling at that. " I know they are looking for you. They wouldn't expose themselves otherwise. There has been no change."

" There could have been plenty of changes." Seto pointed out. " You do not know what the Pharaoh did in our absence."

" Announce to the whole world you are part Light Mage? Unlikely."

" You are not making a lot of sense." Seto insisted.

True, Bakura had to concede. Logically, he had no way to know for sure what the Light Mages were doing here. Even if they were searching for something, they could, as Seto had pointed out, be searching for anything, not necessarily Seto. He paused for a moment to wonder if he was just being paranoid, then decided that, paranoid or not, it was better safe than sorry.

" I do not want you falling into the hands of Light Mages." Bakura stated. He meant to say it in a steady voice, but his voice broke in the middle of his sentence. Heaven forbid, if Seto goes to the Light Mages, no doubt they will take him away and Bakura—well, the Light Mages were never able to stand Shadow users, or vice versa.

Seto was very quiet, as if sensing his dark mood. Bakura sighed again. He had never been so affected by these trivial things before. Seto had made him unbelievably soft. If someone had told him he would ever value someone more than he did himself back before the tournament, well, Ra would probably double over laughing himself.

Suddenly, they heard horses. Bright white Arabian steeds, their flanks rippling with power, charging down the streets. They pulled to a stop, stirring up dust. Seto drew closer to Bakura, who held out his arm to press the other back against the wall. The feel of the young body next to his gave Bakura some comfort. At least Seto was where he could take care of him.

" Who goes there?!" Called a voice, and Seto jerked at that. It sounded very much like a priest he knew, but could not remember…

There was silence, or at least, no one replied. There were sounds of gasps and feet on the dirt path.

" Light Mages," sneered the voice. " What are you dirtying these roads for?"

" This is our home as much as yours!" Cried a defiant female voice.

The horse whinnied as the priest in the front pulled on the reins harshly. " Conspiring again, are you?" He spat. " Arrest them."

" We did nothing!"

" Gathering at a time like this!" The priest shot back, " No doubt, with the battle for the Nile, you are trying to betray your country!"

" This is preposterous!"

" Save it!"

Sounds of horses, men dismounting, the cracks of whips against the brick walls. Cries, shouts, screams—Bakura looked back to see Seto's pale face. He grabbed Seto's thin wrist.

" Let us go." He whispered.

" What will happen to them?" Seto asked, still not quite remembering all the details of his life as a priest.

Bakura pulled at his arm, but Seto remained firm. The situation with the Light Mages was getting intense and desperate. Very soon one sorcerer attacked the priests, and a full scale battle instantly erupted.

" Go!" Bakura urged, and only then did Seto obey. They turned to run into Kisara.

Seto drew up, startled. Kisara stretched out her palm and suddenly Seto collapsed like a rag doll.

" Light Mage!" Bakura exclaimed, startled. Kisara tried to cast the same spell on him, but Bakura raised his Shadow shields. Beside him, on the ground, Seto shuddered at the exposure.

" You better not do that again." Kisara said calmly.

" Do not make me." Said the thief.

The two considered each other.

" What are you doing?" Bakura asked Kisara.

" Strangely enough," Kisara replied, " Helping High Priest Seto."

" Shouldn't you be helping your comrades there?"

" What do you think that is?" Kisara smirked a little.

Bakura stepped back. " A diversion."

Behind Kisara, more Light Mages stepped out. Bakura saw that he was surrounded, and there was no way to get out without calling the attention of the priests. Fortunately for the Light Mages, the thief was not willing to do that.

" Do not hurt him." Bakura found himself pleading. " He is one of you."

" We know." Now that she had backup, Kisara knelt by Seto's limp form. " We need his help."

The Light Mages came up against Bakura.

" Just as well you are in this as well." Kisara said absently. " In this world no one escapes the wrath of gods."

Behind her, Amisi waved, and the Light Mages raised their hands as one. Under their combined force, Bakura, too, fell unconscious, and dropped to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Age of Majesty

Chapter 16

Seto felt incredibly disoriented when he woke. The Light Mage moved back a little as he blinked his vision into focus. Where was he? Why is a Light Mage there? For a moment he even forgot himself, forgot how to speak, forgot how things were. He took a moment to collect his bearings.

" He is awake." Kisara told Amisi. " Let us hope he is lucid."

Their wish was granted; Seto felt a quick rush of memories and instantly remembered everything. It was not a violent rush though, and it did not startle him. He paused, this time to figure out where he was and what situation he was in. The High Priest sat up a little. He was on a cot, covered in blankets. The room was small but there were about twenty people crowding in it, all anxiously watching him. No doubt they were all curious, the boy thought grimly. This is, perhaps, the first time they were in such close proximity with royalty.

He turned his head. So far it seemed like he was a guest here, not a prisoner. " Can I have some water?" He asked, feeling how dry his throat was.

Some water had already been prepared. Kisara handed it to him wordlessly. Seto drank. It felt cool against his throat, and very comforting.

" Do you remember who you are?" Kisara asked, when Seto finished and she took the cup back.

Ah, yes. He remembered everything, even the memories he should not have by now. Those wanderings with the Thief King certainly put life in a new perspective. Seto was not sure whether to be disgusted with himself, or…well really, what should he feel about gallivanting with a criminal? Adjo. What an odd name. But he cannot ignore how deeply Bakura had cared for him, how carefree his days had been when he truly believed there was someone to take care of everything, who would look out for him, who wanted only the best for him. At least, he thought grimly, his royal cousin had not held it against him.

" I know who I am." He said finally, then considered. " You know who I am as well, I gather."

" High Priest Seto." Kisara said without hesitation.

Hm. This is actually an interesting development. " Is there something you want?" Seto asked.

Amisi stepped forward, a large woman compared to young Kisara. " Many events occurred between the time you left the palace and the time we found you."

Seto looked at her. " I am listening." He had little choice. There were thirty Light Mages in the room, and only him. What happened to Bakura?

Kisara and Amisi explained the history of Zorc Necrophades and the circumstances of his return. At the end of it all, Seto showed no real reaction. Silence descended.

" Where is Bakura?" Seto asked.

" He is in the room next to this one." Amisi replied.

Seto sat up more fully. " Can I see him?"

oO

Bakura woke to a searing headache. He did not register Seto's presence at first. The young priest waited until the Tomb Robber came to his senses.

" Adjo." Bakura whispered. By that time he had remembered what had transpired. It seemed like Seto was alright, at least, but the Light Mages around them were not as comforting.

" Tomb Robber," Seto replied, showing that he had regained all his memories, or at least enough so that the familiar trusting tone was gone. It was not replaced by a rather impassive, professional tone. The real High Priest Seto had a kind of regal elegance Adjo had lacked.

" High Priest," Kisara said coldly, " If you are quite done,"

" From what I see," Seto said smoothly, " You need me. I require time."

" You can see he is alright." Kisara insisted.

" Is he?" Seto turned to her.

Bakura sat up and saw the match. Seto and Kisara—two formidable people in their own right—but in the end Kisara lowered her eyes and looked away. For all his youth, Seto was still the greater of the two.

" You are unhurt?" Seto asked, the question more like a statement.

" Other than my pounding head." Bakura complained. " Stupid Light Magic."

" I fear you will have to get use to it, in the coming days." Seto replied, raising his hand to soothe away the pain. Bakura grabbed his thin wrist. The priest froze.

" Don't bother." Bakura said quietly. " Save it for when you need it."

He released his wrist. Seto lowered his hand.

" What's going on?" Asked the robber.

Seto rose. " We have trouble." He said simply. " More major than anything _your _kind can come up with." He said it with some distaste, but Bakura had half expected it and did not complain.

" What kind of trouble?"

" Immortals." Seto replied. " Have you ever heard of Zorc Necrophades?"

_Zorc Necrophades!_

Some part of him, the part that had gone to rest when he first realized how much Seto had meant to him, that thieving instinct that lusts for gold and riches, woke at the name. Zorc Necrophades; every true thief's ultimate goal, to find the gold that traps the great spirit and unleash its power.

" You have heard of him." Said the other, noting his look.

" No doubt he tried to find him himself," Amisi guessed correctly, with contempt. " The famous Tomb Robber, Bakura, King of Thieves."

Bakura found himself hissing, incensed. " Oh, but he is your god, is he not, Light Mage?"

" Enough." Seto cut him off abruptly. " Zorc Necrophades is of the Shadow, Wati." Wati. But Bakura was not sure if he was calling him that as a nickname, or literally meaning 'rebel'. " And if unleashed, Egypt will not be the only one to fall."

" What do you want _me _to do?" Bakura exclaimed, feeling desperate. He had lost Adjo, he could tell. He had lost him—" _I _certainly unleashed no Lord of the Shadow! What do you want from _me?_ Locations? I do not know anything!"

" Peace," And Seto rested his hand against Bakura's, a gesture so tender it unnerved the Tomb Robber. " Be sensible."

Such quiet entreaty. Seto should have been Pharaoh. In a sudden rage, Bakura threw off that divine hand and struggled not to burst into tears. Ra, Seto had turned him into such a weakling. Such a weakling!

" Can I talk to him alone?" He heard Seto request, his voice seeming far away.

" To plot your escape, no doubt."

" I have no reason to escape, nor to help him escape." Seto replied calmly. " I am half Light Mage. For that, I am as eager to return to the capital as you."

" Let him talk to the blasted thief." Kisara urged. " If the High Priest wishes to leave, he would no doubt do so without having to consult his sidekick."

" You seem so sure, Kisara."

" Just you know," Kisara warned Seto, ignoring Amisi for the moment, " I spared you this time around. You owe me."

Seto inclined his head. " I shall not forget, my lady."

Unnerved by his response, Kisara stared at him for a moment, before, frowning, she whirled away. " Everyone, out!"

Bakura barely registered it when the two of them were finally alone in the room. He held his head in his hands. He was being such a baby, really. Seto sat down on the bed next to him, his presence radiating a confidence Bakura had never sensed from him before. All of the sudden, Seto was the anchor, and Bakura was the lost child.

_Snap out of it!_

" Wati," Seto called to him, obviously sensing his distress and deciding the more familiar name would put the thief at ease, " Wati look at me."

" I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

" I know." Seto said quietly. " You meant to steal the Millennium Rod. To you it had just been a political symbol, nothing more."

How ironic, Bakura thought, that he had decided to try to steal its owner instead. Typical of the gods, to play such a joke on him.

" I had nothing to do with this Zorc Necrophades."

" No, you did not." Seto agreed, sounding very much like a parent humoring a child.

" I need to get out of here." Bakura hissed. Indeed, all this Light Magic is making him incredibly uneasy. " Are you coming with me?"

Seto looked at him with a strange light in his eyes. His eyes were so blue and piercing, Bakura found he could not look away once he made eye contact. For a long moment the High Priest regarded the thief.

" I don't need _you _lording over me!" Bakura cried out, snapping and feeling like he was being strangled.

Seto took his hand again, but Bakura withdrew it harshly. " Don't _touch _me!"

" Wati," Seto said with a long suffering tone, " Try to calm down. They left us now, I doubt they will give me all day to bring you to your senses."

He was right. Bakura really had to get a grip on himself. The Tomb Robber took a deep breath. This is just like sneaking, no sound, no panic. Stay steady and calm and think things through; it was the only way to make it out alive.

" Zorc Necrophades," Seto began, when he saw that Bakura had composed himself enough to listen, " Was a demon long ago who tricked the Egyptians of old into worshipping him instead of the true gods. Angered, the gods commanded the Egyptian sorcerers to destroy him. According to Kisara, they used Necrophades' own magic, shadow magic, against him, and locked him away in the most remote parts of the Shadow Realm. Since we had lacked the ability to destroy him completely, the gods granted sorcerers of this land the power to continue training and refining our abilities in that art, such that when the demon returns, we can finish what we started. That time has come."

" What does this have to do with me?" Bakura muttered.

" The refinement they spoke of," Seto replied, voice quieter and more glum, " Is to be able to merge the greatest of shadow magic with the greatest of light craft." Bakura looked up at that, but Seto continued without interruption, " There is no way we can possibly use what Zorc Necraphades himself is made of, against him. He _is _Shadow magic, he _is _the Shadow realm. However, Light Magic alone cannot defeat him, so the best alternative is to be capable of weilding both at will."

Bakura laughed, thinking he was losing his mind. " You're the one then. You have to defeat Zorc Necrophades."

Seto did not respond.

" Don't do it."

" If he has returned, as the Light Mages claim, then I have no choice."

" You are a prince! Let someone else do it!"

" There is no one else."

" God damn it!" Bakura screamed. This is so wrong! Everything is going wrong! He is at the mercy of Light Mages, and Seto has to fight Zorc Necrophades!

" Wati," Seto took his hand again. This time Bakura did not pull away. Then, with an uncertain frown, " I will be alright."

Bakura huffed, but he did calm down a little at that. This was no longer Adjo, who relied solely on Bakura to protect him. This was High Priest Seto, who was renowned for his majestic Blue Eyes White Dragons and his cunning and strategizing skill. High Priest Seto, for all his weak physique, was not defenseless when it came to magic.

High Priest Seto also probably owed him nothing, although Bakura had to admit, so far the priest seemed to be treating him far more civilly than he otherwise would have.

" I need you to do something for me, alright?"

What? Bakura looked at him. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he was startled by the sudden request.

" I need to write a letter to my cousin." Seto implored him. " I need to tell him what is going on. I would deliver it myself, but I need to stay here to train. I have already trained my shadow magic. It is time I trained light magic as well. Time is of essence now."

Seto wants him…to deliver…

" He will kill me."

" Not if he does not find you." Seto replied. " And if he does…I cannot promise much, but,"

He raised his hand, and Bakura could _feel _him weakening as the tendrils of Shadow magic materialized.

" Hm." Seto remarked. " I can use it again."

Before Bakura could react to that comment, Seto was handing to him a small, blue pyramid. It looked a little bit like the Millennium Puzzle.

" My royal cousin should recognize this." Seto said. " This was something he gave to me, a long time ago. I was told, my father gave it, as a gift, to him back when he was born, and my uncle had hidden it in the Shadow Realm for safekeeping. There is no way you could have stolen this from me, or take it by force. He would know I sent you, and that I wrote the letter of my own free will."

Bakura stared at the pyramid. So this is how Seto was going to get rid of him, he thought, a little irrationally. Part of him, the cunning, plotting side, felt distinctly like he was being used. For a long time his world narrowed down to that single blue pyramid, with the hieroglyphics on its sides. The pyramid was placed on his lap, but he made no move to pick it up.

Warm lips pressed against his forehead. Bakura gasped in surprise, and closed his eyes. Seto was a priest, and within that gesture of blessing was the feeling of true cleansing. Here was a pure creature, a pure being, a messenger of the gods and the Chosen One.

Seto withdrew. " Come back to me." His voice was so quiet and noble. " Come back quickly."

He was still holding Bakura's hands. He was not going to abandon Bakura. He was not going to throw him away.

Bakura took the pyramid.

oO

" No."

" What?"

" I said no." Kisara spat. " Curse the day I decided to accept your gold. Had I known you would be _leeching _off of me, I would have sooner sent you to the snake pits."

Akenadon slammed the table. " Curse though you may, I _will _see my son."

" No."

Akenadon whirled around, flinging up his hands. " What do you want, wench?" He demanded. " What more do you want, that you may keep a father from his son?"

" Sense, in you, for one," Kisara hissed back, glad that Amisi and the other Light Mages were keeping Bakura and the High Priest well-guarded. " For all your shadow talents, old man, you lack the ability to suppress your foul aura. We do not need the High Priest to be any weaker than he already is."

" I will not have my son's fate in your hands!"

" Tough!" Kisara stood. " We are done here."

" No, we are not—" And he actually dared to throw a spell towards her!

Side-stepping it, ignoring the wave of nausea spreading through her, Kisara sneered as the Light Mages came out, spells ready.

" You mad fool." She spat, voice laced with contempt. " You pathetic imbecile." Seriously, how stupid can one get?

But Akenadon was not finished, and he was of royal blood and it showed through his magic. A heavy wave of black magic tingled through the air, as the priest summoned the monsters bound to his will.

" I will see my son!" He cried.

" You are in no position to make demands." Amisi said from beside Kisara. " We will not tolerate this behavior. Gentlemen, ladies, dispose of him."

Kisara left the others to 'escort' Akenadon out. She headed toward where they had been guarding Bakura's door. Surprisingly, both Seto and Bakura were standing outside, waiting for her. No doubt both had witnessed what transpired.

She paused, not sure how the High Priest would react, if his understanding was as great as his strategizing wisdom.

" Light Mage," Seto acknowledged neutrally; he did not know her name yet, as Kisara had not seen fit to give him such leverage, " That was my father?"

She paused again. No trace of accusation. The priest had merely asked out of necessity, not out of spite. " Yes." She said, and bit her tongue to avoid insulting him to his son.

" So he is not dead." Seto said quietly. " Will I see him in the future?"

" Oh no doubt about that." Kisara could not help but spit at that. " He would not be making himself scarce on our account."

" We will need him." Seto replied. " Thank you." He added, and actually sounded very sincere. Even the Tomb Robber turned to him in surprise.

But Kisara was a little more perceptive of what Seto meant than the thief was. The High Priest was wiser than his father; he knew that the Light Mages had actually done Akenadon a courtesy by simply moving him out rather than killing him. Killing was the norm in these days, and Seto knew that there was nothing, really, except a compliment to him, to prevent the Light Mages from killing his father. She nodded grimly, then turned to Bakura.

" Where are you going?" She asked, noting that he carried with him a scroll.

" He is going back to the Pharaoh." Seto took the papyrus from Bakura's hand and handed it to Kisara for her to read. " I merely requested the Pharaoh's aid."

Kisara's lip curled at that; the Pharaoh she could not disrespect, overly much, but she was not fond of the idea. Still, the gesture of trust from the High Priest touched her, and she did not read very carefully, only enough to realize why he had given it to her to see; the High Priest had not written his location, therefore should the Pharaoh not comply with the request, he cannot find the Light Mages.

She handed the scroll back to Bakura and looked at both with a new respect. " Is there anything you need?"

" A good horse." Seto said immediately. " And some provisions for my friend."

His friend. Well. The High Priest conspiring with the Tomb Robber—it sounded very much like treachery in the wrong eyes. Seto is risking a lot, to be writing such a letter and hiring such a messenger. " Done." Kisara replied. " You should go rest."

Seto wore a rueful look, but he did need to rest, and he nodded to her a little as Bakura went past Kisara before turning and retiring to the chamber they had originally kept him in.

When this is over…when this is over there will probably be no more shadow magic left in the land. Kisara wondered if the Pharaoh understood that. He would have no choice, as the letter clearly indicates, but that had never stopped anyone before. In the meantime, however…

In the meantime they had the High Priest Seto on their side. The Chosen One. And did not his insipid father mention the promise of Isis, long ago? The one to inspire the Pharaoh to bring greatness to the land—this must be it.

Feeling more optimistic about the future than Kisara could ever remember, she headed back to join the rest of the Light Mages.


	17. Chapter 17

Age of Majesty

Chapter 17

The gods did not see fit to bless the Tauk with more visions of the future. Atemu, mad with worry, paced back and forth in his quarters. There will be no meetings with his court; he was simply not in the state, and he ignored the many cries from the nobles for his attention, the imploring, the beseeching, that he tend to whatever troubles were in his lands.

Were he a true King! But true kings would be able to save their cousins. Half Light Mage! His world has turned upside down! High Priest Seto, a Light Mage! And now off with the Tomb Robber—the very individual Seto had been plotting with him against. Was it long ago? It seemed long ago.

_No end to pains._

Above, Bakura crouched in hiding. He had gotten to the chamber before the King, but did not have a chance to make it back out. Currently he hid above a long cabinet. It was not much to work with, but Bakura knew how to stay unnoticed. He did not move an inch. Still, Seto's pyramid was clutched tightly in his hand, and he eyed the scroll the Pharaoh had yet to notice.

_Please don't notice it, _he thought, _at least not until I get out of here!_ What bad luck. His timing was seriously off; but then, Pharaoh Atemu had adopted very unpredictable habits lately. He would go out, then abruptly change his mind and come back. Which was what happened.

_Come on, _Bakura thought, _No need to drag this out! Just leave the damn room!_

Just then, Atemu's eyes landed on the scroll. It was placed with the other scrolls, so there was still a chance for Bakura to make it out unnoticed—but then the Pharaoh seemed to decide now was the time to start doing some paperwork. He headed towards the desk.

_No no NO!_ Bakura thought wildly when Atemu picked—of all the scrolls, Seto's scroll. He unrolled it.

Atemu blinked when he saw the familiar handwriting and thought he was dreaming. Then the first words stood out to him and he nearly dropped the letter.

_Dearest Cousin,_

_If you should read this letter after finding the messenger, I ask of you to show mercy. I have recovered my memories entirely and am aware many of my actions prior to this have caused you much pain. For that, I am exceedingly sorry. I had no wish to cause you grief, and know that at my core I love my country and my King. But I fear that the news I bring you now will not lighten your spirits, but it is a matter of utmost importance. Please read the entirety of this letter before taking any action._

_If you recall the story of Zorc Necrophades, you will remember he was a demon who pretended he was a god, and tricked our land of Egypt into worshipping him and his bloodlust ways. Our ancestors put him to rest with shadow magic, and locked his spirit away in the Shadow Realm. The old vizier, Siamun, was given the key to what locks him there._

_This key has been lost._

_Sparing you the details, my Pharaoh, this time around locking him away will not be enough. To destroy Zorc Necrophades requires the use of both Shadow and Light magic. I am currently training, as time is of essence, and therefore cannot speak to you in person; but I need your help. I have heard you deployed forces to take over the Nile. If you can spare those forces to aid me, I will forever be in your debt. _

_Dearest cousin,__ I cannot do this without you__. The battle before us aligns shadow users and Light Mages. There is a greater evil threatening the world, and the gods have seen to it that I be placed at its centre. I cannot do this alone. Please send the Dark Magician with your answer; he will know where to find me._

_Your loyal servant,_

_Seto_

Atemu read it again. Crisp, and to the point, but he read the desperation in its lines. Seto, back to his senses! Zorc Necrophades returning? What, has life become some sort of folk tale?

How did this scroll get here anyway?

Then he looked up.

And froze.

Bakura froze too. For a long moment, King and Thief regarded each other.

Then, in a flash, Atemu released a dark spell. Bakura leaped off the cabinet to dodge it. He was unable to dodge the second spell, however, and it pinned him to the wall. The blue pyramid clattered on the ground.

Red eyes blazing, Atemu advanced, taking a moment to acknowledge the pyramid. " You dare show yourself here again." He hissed, fury and wrath contorting his features.

" H-High P-Priest Seto s-sent me!" Bakura gasped, terror catching his throat.

" Guards!" Atemu yelled, and at his summons two guards and two priests, who had sensed the shadow magic being used, rushed into the room.

" My lord!"

" Take this bandit out of my sight!"

" Wait!" Bakura cried out, desperately, " I speak the truth! Seto sent me! He sent me with the missive—"

" How dare you!" Cried one of the priests. " High Priest Seto will never consort with a tomb robber! Take him away!"

" Pharaoh!" The thief screeched, " Pharaoh, mercy!"

But his cries faded away, and Atemu regarded the blue pyramid. _If you should read this letter after finding the messenger, I ask of you to show mercy._

There is no way Bakura even knew this pyramid existed. No way Seto would lose this pyramid. The way the High Priest had tucked it away…

Seto had sent Bakura. Atemu had no doubt of that.

For a moment, fury raced in his veins—at Bakura, at Seto even. He kicked the pyramid to the side.

_I cannot do this without you._

Zorc Necrophades is back.

Seto is half Light half Shadow.

It really did not take a genius to figure things out. Atemu did not pick up the pyramid. Instead, he unleashed his temper at last, at the room. Chairs and tables, flung against the wall, and the King screamed. People, servants, ran to the door at the commotion, then backed away to avoid falling victim to his wrath.

_Being King meant being inhuman. _Oh but he was human alright. He loved and he feared and he hated. He did not need the Tauk to realize Seto had only lived so long for this moment.

The gods can be cruel.

oO

The priests were more than just puzzled. They were bewildered.

" The Nile has turned red?"

" There are red waters coming this way, your Grace." Reported a soldier. " We sent a scout out. He reported a foul stench. The waters are cursed."

" No doubt." Kalim looked at Mahaado. " What do you think is the cause of this?"

Mahaado frowned. " Some new evil is at work here. I fear taking over the Nile will not be as easy as we had hoped."

" This seems like strong shadow magic." Kalim commented. " To curse the Nile…but how to clear the waters before it reaches Egypt?"

" We will have to negate whatever this is." Mahaado called a priest over. " Head over to the red area and collect a sample for analyzation. We will have to move some ships back to begin the neutralization in time."

This was done with some alarm. The red was blood. The blood of shadow Ka.

" But the Ka do not bleed." Kalim protested.

" They do now, apparently." Mahaado frowned. " Find a way to neutralize the blood. Most likely we would have to send this to the Shadow Realm."

" Send the Nile to the Shadow Realm!"

" No." Mahaado said with great patience. " The blood. The blood has to be cleared."

" Well," Kalim then showed why he was High Priest, " We can send anything of Shadow origin back, I suppose."

" That would be your area of expertise."

" Mm. Alright, but I have to get close enough."

The boat was prepared.

" Be careful." Mahaado warned.

Kalim gave a wave. The boat set off. Mahaado watched as the figures grew smaller in the distance. He fancied seeing the red disappear gradually, and turned around to prepare the navy for further travel.

An hour passed. Two hours.

By nightfall, Kalim had not returned.

oO

Light Magic was draining in its own way, but it offered some very useful conveniences Shadow Magic did not have. Seto learned it with ease, as he did pretty much everything. Also, the Light Magic did not sicken him as much, which was something Seto was almost unused to. As a result, he was able to divine, as Kisara did, who Necrophades was conspiring with, and that Atemu had arrested Bakura.

" Necrophades has already occupied the mouth of the Nile. There is not much we can do, short of facing him on, and we need more people, as a group."

" I will not be sending any Light Mages to rescue a tomb robber."

" The Tomb Robber has about 200 shadow users at his command."

" 200 shadow users is no use against Zorc Necrophades."

" But in addition to the Pharaoh's own forces, 200 shadow users is _plenty."_ Seto wondered why Amisi did not seem to understand this advantage.

" 200 shadow fiends, bandits?" Amisi sneered. " That hardly sounds promising to me!"

" Bakura has influence." Seto stretched out to test with his Light Magic. One of the things he was able to do was block Shadow divination, which has always been weaker than the Light divination, so none of Bakura's followers knew that he had been captured. There was still some time. " He is the most powerful shadow user of them all. They respect him."

" And if they do not?" Amisi pushed. " What will you do? You think you can intimidate them with your High Priesthood?"

Seto suppressed a sigh.

" All two hundred of those bandits probably want to ally with Zorc Necrophades themselves."

" Then we promise them something greater than what Zorc Necrophades can offer."

" What is that? Necrophades offers them the entire world! Unlimited power! Immortality, even!"

" Godhood." Seto replied.

" Oh, as if there is a difference."

" We can pretend there is." Seto scowled. Really, this woman is slow. " This is not about truth, Amisi. This is about what _they _believe. Misdirection can bring one far, as can utilizing _all possible resources."_

" Trusting them with such sensitive information is hardly conducive, High Priest." Amisi turned her nose up.

" With all due respect," Kisara broke in, " I think His Grace would be as reluctant to utilize such unlawful means." Seto gave her a grateful look. " Two hundred potential shadow soldiers is not something we should ignore easily, even if their temperaments are volatile."

" They are not as cunning as Bakura." Seto pointed out. " Not all of them. And even if they are, they all share one trait."

" Greed." Amisi muttered. " Well, we cannot keep giving them what they want, if that is it."

" We do not have to." Good Ra, how come this woman does not get it? " We can _lie. _So long as it allows us to fulfill our task, we can try any means."

" Do you think you can convince them?" Kisara asked.

" If I have Bakura." Seto tried not to snap. Kisara was, after all, the one helping him here. " I can do nothing without Bakura. They will not trust me as High Priest, because of my position and what I can potentially do. However, with Bakura, and if they see Bakura and I are cooperating and trusting each other, they may be much more willing to help."

" Will Bakura agree to this?" Kisara asked. That was the only good objection that has been brought up so far, and Seto was glad to answer it.

_" Yes." _No wonder Light Mages are so abused. If all of them were as daft as Amisi, Seto would wring all of their necks himself. Except for Kisara, because she was the only sensible one.

" We have your word on it?" Kisara asked.

" He sent my missive." Seto replied. " He risked his life to send my missive."

" Only under the protection of your pyramid."

" He sent it all the same."

Kisara looked at Amisi. " I for one intend to volunteer in his rescue. High Priest Seto has advanced enough in the Light Arts to be able to suspend his training for a few days, so if he comes with me, I am willing to speak with the Pharaoh myself, if I have to."

" That will not be necessary." Seto shook his head. " It is perhaps best to avoid the Pharaoh until he has agreed to help us."

" You do not trust the Pharaoh's regard for you?" Kisara asked, her eyes intense.

Seto felt it wiser not to admit that. " I do not trust his impulse control."

" Ah." Kisara accepted that. " Well, Amisi?"

" I do not like it. It is far too risky."

" This whole prophecy was Risk in itself." Seto pointed out. " It would be foolhardy to avoid something just because it was _risky."_

" High Priest," Kisara warned, though Seto knew he was giving in too much to his temper.

" In any case, if we plan this carefully, we should not lose anyone." Seto continued. " I will provide you with a detailed blueprint of palace grounds. I had not done that for Bakura," He sighed regretfully at that, " Though where he was headed, I was not familiar with in any case. However, the palace dungeons I do know of. You will have to merge with the servants and mingle with the staff there."

" That can be done." Kisara said before Amisi could speak. " Is there anything in particular we should know?"

" Do not reveal yourselves to be Light Mages, under any circumstance." Seto replied. " Even if you get caught."

" That is preposterous!" Amisi cried.

" No." Seto shook his head. " Let me explain. The palace itself is of Shadow Magic. You may feel very…sick."

Kisara nodded to show she understood.

" Your Light Magic will not work well in that place anyway." Seto continued. " And, we must remember, the prophecy counts on me winning the favor of the Pharaoh over to the side of Light. He will not ally with Light Mages if he presumes they are assisting traitors."

" That is true." Kisara frowned, but at least she was agreeing. " To show ourselves to be Light Mages would be detrimental to the overall cause."

" Yes."

" I suppose that would mean fewer people are allowed to work on this case." Kisara looked at Amisi. " This adds to the risk, but it must be done."

Amisi heaved a sigh.

" You should not be caught." Seto shook his head. " Once you assemble your team, I will outline a clear plan for you to follow. Rescuing Bakura is the least of our troubles, after all."

" Alright." Kisara nodded grimly. If someone had told her she would one day be working with the Great High Priest Seto, she would have scoffed and passed it off as a ridiculous joke. It was funny, how the gods work. She wondered if they were doing this to her on purpose.

For his part, Seto sighed in relief. There was someone who would rescue Bakura.

_One step at a time. _Seto thought. _Until the matter is resolved._


	18. Chapter 18

Age of Majesty

Chapter 18

The sun was incredibly bright, and the world seemed to sing, which made the irony all the more dramatic. The streets of the capital were all smiles and laughter, lively chattering and children playing. Free flowing dresses and drums on the sidewalks, shouts of greeting, and birds zipping back and forth on the wind.

The optimistic atmosphere was not the only thing that was misplaced, Kisara soon discovered. The Light mages had the unfortunate luck of meeting the Pharaoh almost as soon as they entered the palace grounds. Still, this would not have damaged their plans too much—the High Priest Seto had accounted for that, and told them how to behave. Strangely, however, the Pharaoh seemed to see through their act, polished as it was.

" I need you to come with me." He said to the "servants", who glanced at each other in honest bewilderment and dread. Requests from the Pharaoh for servants were not uncommon on palace grounds, and they followed the sovereign through the garden paths to the area where the dungeons held the prisoners without really knowing if they should feel apprehensive.

Atemu did not enter the dungeons.

" I'm assuming my cousin sent you." The man said.

The servants glanced at each other, unsure of how to answer.

" This actually makes things easier for me." Said Atemu. " I was wondering how I should get rid of this one. Why don't you tidy up the place, so I may visit tomorrow."

Then he left.

" Did the Pharaoh just tell us to break Bakura out?" Asked one of the Light Mages.

" I think so…" Kisara said hesitantly, too astounded to believe it herself.

Alarmed, because they did not know what game the pharaoh was playing, they entered the dungeons, telling the guards they were ordered by the Pharaoh to clean the place up.

" Huh." Said the guards, but did not question them as they had seen for themselves the orders being given. " Wonder what is going on with His Majesty. Well, move along then!"

Bakura was asleep.

" Psst!" Kisara hissed. " What was your alias again? Wati!"

Bakura jerked awake at that, even as Kisara repeated, " Kamenwati!"

" Who are you?" He asked, blinking at her, the dirty hay that made for his bed tangling in his white tresses.

" Did they torture you or something, knock your brains out?" Kisara asked dryly. " You certainly do not look tortured to me."

" What are you doing here?" Bakura asked, having recognized her. " Where is Adjo?"

" He is _far _away from here." Said Kisara dryly, as the other Light Mages began to sweep the corridors between the cells. " He sent us to break you out but for some reason the Pharaoh is acting like he was expecting us."

" He probably was." Bakura rubbed his eyes. " Where is the Pharaoh?"

" He left us alone." Kisara paused. " It seems like he is giving us until tomorrow morning to break you out."

" Why?" Bakura blinked, dumbfounded. Then he blinked. " Perhaps the Pharaoh believed Adjo after all."

" Did they bind your magic at all?" Kisara asked.

Bakura raised the chains on his wrists. " Have you no _eyes, _woman?"

Ignoring that jibe, Kisara turned to the other Light Mages. " Well, we could only hope for so much good luck." Said she. " Time to execute the High Priest's plan."

oO

" What are we recalling the troops for, sire?" Shada asked.

" To fight a greater war."

The Pharaoh said this absently, looking through the scrolls with his back turned to the priest.

" …With whom?"

" The greatest evil the world has ever known."

Isis entered the court, her step firm but her eyes uncertain.

" Your Majesty," She bowed. " How may I serve you?"

" Our friend the Tomb Rubber brings us evil tidings." Said Atemu, without turning around to acknowledge her. " Zorc Necrophades has returned."

Utter silence fell. Neither priest could speak.

" He brings a letter from High Priest Seto." The King continued. " My cousin requests our aid, and we are obligated, for our country, to give it to him. Ten minutes ago I have sent the Dark Magician as a messenger to my cousin confirming his request." He paused. " However, I believe Seto may require more than just a message of confirmation."

" Sire?"

Atemu turned around and drew out the Millennium Rod. It had lain cold and unmoving for all this time ever since Seto had first been kidnapped.

" Of course, I cannot have one of the Ka bring this to him." He said. " He claims to be training with Light Mages. I am not certain how protected he is, if indeed the Light Mages are protecting him. Shada, bring the Rod to Seto and look after him. Isis, go seek Mahaado and Kalim and bring them back to the palace."

" Yes, Your Majesty." The priests chorused, minds still reeling over this new development.

oO

High Priest Seto was nearly skipping for joy.

" You have lifted a heavy weight from my heart by coming here." Said he to Shada, though he did not touch the Rod at first. " Under these circumstances, even loving my cousin as I do, it is hard to predict his reaction."

" He blew up his room." Said Shada. " This is after he blew up his room." He held out the Rod to Seto again. " Would you prefer for me to hold on to this instead?"

Seto was still a boy. Sometimes he would do things that strongly reminded Shada that Seto was a child, such as when the joy almost literally melted from his face. " You know what that does to me."

Shada tucked the rod in his belt. " This is not a permanent solution." He warned, before enveloping Seto in a hug. " It is good to see you so well. You had us worried."

Seto ducked his head.

" Is my Pharaoh well?"

" He misses you." Said Shada, taking Seto's arm. " He has worried deeply about you. When we thought you died," He sighed. " His heart was broken."

Seto's eyes were dark when he heard this. " But he is well now?"

" As well as circumstances will allow." Shada pointed out. " But he no longer suffers so."

Seto smiled a little. " He sent you, _and _the Dark Magician. I suppose he means for you to watch me like a hawk."

" To an extent. After all the trouble you got yourself into, you should not blame him for being a little protective."

Seto grinned. " Ah, I do not blame him. I only feel sorry for you, dear friend. Surrounded by Light Mages…who would have thought? And this is good news for the Tomb Robber as well. I had hoped the Pharaoh would show mercy. I was concerned earlier, but now I see that even if my cousin had given in to his frustration, he did so with enough rational mind. Egypt, after all, is not ready to watch their King set free a known fugitive." He turned to Shada and gestured to the front. " Come, let me introduce you to the Light Mages. They know you, but you do not know them."

" That needs a little evening." Shada laughed, and Seto joined in. For the time being, they could afford to forget, for a few minutes, what exactly had brought Shada here.

Seto had more reason to smile minutes later, when a ball of light materialized in the middle of the camp and revealed, as it dimmed, several Light Mages, and one very familiar shadow user.

" Bakura!" Seto extended his hand to help the thief up. The Tomb Robber, for his part, looked slightly sick. As the young priest helped him stand, the fair-haired man mumbled, " What kind of heinous mode of travel was _that_…"

Seto grinned boyishly. " You must forgive me." He said. " It is good to see you."

Bakura swallowed with an effort. Shada stood to the side, watching.

" Ah, well, now that he's here," Said a woman Shada knew to be the leader, as she glanced over her own Light Mages to make sure they were unharmed, " We can proceed with your plan?"

Seto looked a little speechless at this. " A few minutes of rest would not harm anyone." He said. " Your Light Magic is as vile to him as his magic is to you. I would appreciate if my friend here can have some water first, and a little briefing. After all, he did not know what has transpired since he left."

" I want some water as well." Said one of the Light Mages that came with Bakura. " Your Pharaoh appears to side with us on this matter. He practically led us to him."

" He has sent me two messengers confirming the alliance." Said Seto. " Kisara, this is my dear friend Shada, High Priest and Holder of the Millennium Key."

" I thought you told Atemu to send the Dark Magician."

" He did."

" Ah." Said the woman, her eyes bright with intelligence. " He has sent you here to make sure we do not mistreat your young friend." She said to Shada.

Before Shada could reply, Bakura bent over and started retching.

" Oh dear." Said Kisara. " We tried to get him here as fast as we could, but I fear we might not have been gentle enough."

" This is unavoidable." Said Seto. " Though I had hoped that his exposure to me would lessen his discomfort." Bakura heaved a sigh. " Why don't you go lie down?" Seto suggested.

" Two High Priests and the Thief King in our midst." A Light Mage muttered. " The world has truly come to an end."

" Oh don't be so dramatic." Kisara reproached, and she helped Seto move Bakura out of the open air into one of the tents where he could lie down."

" Shada, can you tend to him?" Seto asked. Shada bit back a scowl, and knelt before the sick man.

" He is in shock. I can mend this easily." Said Shada, pushing in a bit of Shadow Magic and letting the Tomb Robber's own magic take care of the rest.

Pretty soon, Bakura was able to stand without aid.

" You want me to gather my men."

" Do you think you can?" Seto asked.

" Oh I definitely can." The thief replied. " The question is merely, once I gather them, then what?"

" Get them here."

" No."

" What?" Seto turned to Amisi.

" I won't have 200 shadow-using bandits swarming around my Light Mages!"

Bakura looked like he was about to growl at her, but before either Shada or Seto could do anything, Kisara stepped in.

" I think if we have to decide between 200 shadow-using bandits, and Necrophades crushing us with _his _minions, the choice is clear." Said she. " We have enough of an advantage here, I think, that we can keep them in line should we need to."

" I can keep them in line just fine." Bakura retorted.

After some discussion, it was agreed on that Bakura will recruit his men and bring them to mingle with the Light Mages.

" Should someone come with you?" Seto asked Bakura.

" No. Better statement if I go alone." Said Bakura, with a hard look in his eyes. " Well, actually, on second thought, that pretty flower over there will do nicely." He gestured at Kisara, who frowned, affronted.

" Bakura…" Seto began warily.

" Oh please." Said Bakura, flinging his fist up. " They are properly loyal to me, but I may very well be leading them into a death trap. You know it, I know it, and a few of _them _definitely know it. I need some symbol of my authority to show them I know what I'm doing."

" By pretending you have a hussy." Shada glared, despite the fact that before this whole mess began, he would have considered Kisara to be the same.

" By showing them an attractive Light Sorceress who is on my side." Bakura flashed his gleaming teeth at the older priest. " Keep up, would you?"

" Far be it," Said Seto, a little wryly, " For me to presume I can ever understand how your hooligan minds work. This is not up to me, anyhow. This is up to Kisara, if she chooses to go with you. Bear in mind, you owe her one; she risked her life and freedom for yours."

" She will be fine." Bakura rolled his eyes, then smirked at Kisara. " You can act all refined, if you want. But keep in mind, we are mingling with a dark crowd. It takes a bearing of darkness to come out of that one."

" I liked you much better when you were properly humbled, in a cell." Said Kisara in distaste.

" Whether we like each other matters very little in this case."

" Very true." Kisara turned to Seto. " I need your word, though, that this thief would not try anything."

" I give you a Blood Oath." Said Seto. " You will be well taken care of."

Shada gaped, then glanced at Bakura, who looked almost ashamed. _He did not even ask for such an oath from Bakura first._ The priest thought, looking at his younger colleague. _Rash, very rash. _But ultimately, the most effective. Seto knew when to test one's loyalty. The fact that he did not doubt Bakura would serve to make the thief more loyal than ever.

Seto went through the brief motions of the Blood Oath, and Kisara, with some hesitation, accepted it though not before she heaved a sigh.

Seto then turned to Bakura, taking the thief by the shoulders. " Hurry back." He said.

Bakura clapped his hands over Seto's. " This is my domain." He smiled a little shakily. Then he turned to Kisara, cockiness back in place. " Ready to go?"

" What ever happened to the retching?" Kisara managed to exclaim as the two of them disappeared.

" It's her turn to retch, unfortunately." Seto commented out loud. " This will not be pleasant for her."

" What are we doing?" Shada asked. " Waiting around? Are you assembling everyone before we attack Necrophades?"

" This is assuming he does not attack us first." Seto replied. " My guess is that he is summoning his own forces, whatever they may be. This is an enemy we do not know or understand. He is not human, if I recall, and," He looked to the distance as the wind blew at his hair, " His strengths and weaknesses are not human either."

" How does one fight a monster?"

" Same way we fight people." Seto replied. " With everything we have."

oO

" Mahaado!" Isis called, as soon as she appeared again in the real world. The priest turned at her voice, but his expression was not of relief or even greeting.

" Isis." He stared. " What brings you here?"

" I have orders from His Majesty." Said Isis, stumbling a little as the ship swayed under her feet in the water. " You are being recalled to the capital. He intends on sending you elsewhere."

" But what of the Nile?" Mahaado gestured. " We still have not solved this mystery. And Kalim has not yet returned."

Isis blinked, not understanding, before she suddenly noticed the horrible stink that pervaded the air.

" Smells like everything in the Nile has rotted." She looked over the docks and gasped.

" The Nile is bleeding." Said Mahaado. " Kalim went to investigate yesterday. He has not returned."

Isis suddenly staggered a bit as a vision seemed to hit her mind. Whirling images of darkness and bloodlust spun before her eyes.

" Isis?" Mahaado asked uncertainly. " What did you see?"

Isis paused. " Kalim is no longer with us." She said softly. " He has passed on to the Other Side. We must leave the Nile at once."

" What?" Mahaado exclaimed, hardly believing her.

" Hurry!" Isis suddenly shouted. " Men! Get to the boats and lift anchor! We have to go downstream to the north, _now!_"

Stuttering with surprise, the men obeyed. Isis gripped her Millennium Tauk with dread. " Stranded out here as we are, we are vulnerable." She said to Mahaado. She rose on her feet and whispered, " Necrophades is returned."

It was Mahaado's turn to stagger. " This is why the Pharaoh is recalling the ships." He realized once he grasped what she had just said. " No doubt he is behind the threats upstream."

" No." Isis replied. " Those are human. However, by this time I have no doubt any country wading the waters south of us are under his control. He is expanding his influence. High Priest Seto needs our help." She waved her arms, summoning the Black Skull Dragon.

" Find the Blue Eyes White Dragons." Said the priestess. " Tell them we require their guidance to find their master."

" Are we to head straight to Seto?" Mahaado asked.

" We must." Said the priestess. " Seto might not know this, but we have not much time."

Mahaado nodded, summoning the Magician of Illusion. " Go to the Pharaoh Atemu." He told it. " Tell him we head straight to High Priest Seto. If he wishes to come personally, wait until he assembles his army at the palace and bring him directly to us."

Both Ka disappeared. Isis looked at the soldiers and sailors, who were starting to row the ships out from the makeshift harbor of the Nile. The sink was so sickening that she thought she might faint.

" What did you see?" Mahaado asked her, trouble written over his face.

Isis thought back to what she had seen before Seto had gone missing. " Nothing that can be stopped." She said. " Everything is all already in motion. There is only one person who can save him."

" Save who?"

" Save Seto." Isis replied, and she walked away from him to the other side of the ship.


End file.
